Hotel Transylvania - Haunted Lives prequel - The Emerald Knight
by Toa andrew
Summary: Before Dracula, before Hotel Transylvania, there was Jeremiah. After fleeing from Human persecution, an unlikely couple start a new life of luxury in England with their newly born son. Growing up as the world's only hybrid, Jeremiah finds himself torn between two worlds in a war that rips Europe apart. Strained by a Zing that cannot be shared, Jeremiah must make an ultimate choice.
1. Chapter 1 - On the Run

Love. It changes lives. In a world where Humans dominate, love between a Human and a creature of the night was unheard of, but a zing broke down those boundaries. But Fear is also a potent driving force. Strong enough for Humans to fear this new union and cast them away. With her new-born son in her arms, Josephine fled for her life alongside her husband. It was an unusual, and to many an unholy union, for she was a Human, and he a Vampire. As for their son, he was something else entirely.

The trees that flanked them on all sides cracked as they fled through the dark wood. In the dead of night, townsfolk took chase with makeshift weapons. They had lost many of their own to the likes of Vampires, the blood drinkers, and were determined to protect their families. Unbeknownst to them, Dmitri Constantin was not like others of his kind. Since meeting Josephine, all he wanted was to live in peace. A peace that would not be granted by the town.

Dmitri kept himself between the mob and his family. Josephine struggled to keep her footing amongst the rugged tree trunks and fallen branches. The mob was close enough now for them to hear their chants for revenge.

"Keep going!" He encouraged Josephine on.

He hoped that they would lose the crowd in the dark woods, but the townsfolk knew them too well. Every way they tried to flee, more torches illuminated the woods ahead. There was no hope if they could not lead them astray. With a kiss on his wife's cheek, Dmitri whispered into her ear.

"Keep going forward. I'll lead them away."

She tried to stop him, fearing for his life but he had already gone. He revealed himself to the majority of the great crowd.

"I'm here, Humans! You want to kill a Vampire? You will have to catch him first!"

He took off, making sure that they could keep their sights on him. Josephine held her son tightly and took shelter behind an ancient tree. The crowd passed on the other side, drawn towards their prey. Against her will to stay with her husband, she obeyed his wishes and carried on for the sake of her child. Dmitri had drawn the mob to the outer reaches of the wood, cutting them into two groups amongst the dense trees. Beyond the wood, the vast mountain ranges of Transylvania were between him and the watery depths of a canyon below. There was no escape. He turned to face those that hunted him.

They kept close to the trees in case he tried to slip past them.

"Any last words, devil?" One man amongst the crowd asked.

"If you wish to catch a Vampire… you must first learn how to fly."

With his arms outstretched, he fell back and over the edge. As one, the mob ran forward and carefully glanced into the canyon. All they could see was the fluttering wings of a bat.

"It's done… he's gone."

Josephine felt the chill of that horrid night on her skin. She did all she could to keep her baby warmly wrapped in the blanket she held. He cried, unknowing of the peril they were both in. She had reached the end of the woods, ahead was a long road that stretched on towards the horizon. She took one step when she heard wings. She smiled, knowing what it meant.

"What do we do now? We have no home…" She asked him as he transformed.

"We move on. We find a new one. For now, a friend of mine has agreed to hide us."

It is prudent being one of his kind to always have a backup plan in case they were discovered. He only hoped that his friend would accept his new wife.


	2. Chapter 2 - Most Curious Company

The strike of lightning revealed the shadowy outline of the creepy looking mansion. Inside was the illustrious Banker, Vincent Lebeau. To his clients he was sharp, witty and at times blunt to the point of being insulting. To people who knew the truth, he was one of Dmitri's kind. Dmitri and Josephine sheltered their son from the falling rain. Not long after they had escaped, the storm had erupted, making their journey all the more urgent.

Dmitri knocked loudly on the large front door, knowing not whether they would be able to hear inside passed the thunder. To their luck, the large bolts were loosened and the door began to creak open. Dmitri held Josephine as she shivered. The door had been opened by a man, a rather tall and menacing looking man. His suit was not one you would expect to see on a butler. It didn't give the impression of someone displaying sophistication, more like someone who recently wrestled with tigers.

"Yes?" He asked in a gruff tone.

The butler recognised him, but after taking a very quick glance at Josephine he asked anyway, seemingly out of defiance.

"Dmitri. Your master's expecting us."

Slowly he moved aside, given them access to the impressive house. The hallway was spotless, contrasting with the butler's appearance. The staircase was flanked by two pillars that led to the study on one side and the dining hall on the other. Above them was a chandelier which Dmitri knew had cost a fortune. It had to the previous owner at least, the current one had 'acquired' it through unsubtle means.

"Just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on it." A voice came from the top of the stairway.

The pale skinned and eloquent owner of the mansion spoke to them.

"You look soaked Dmitri. You should have brought an umbrella."

Dmitri could never tell if Vincent was joking or being serious.

"Colton, have our new guests cleaned up, and give them a fresh pair of clothes." Vincent ordered his butler.

He obeyed. As the four of them made their way down the corridor of the strange building, Josephine felt uneasy as Colton continued to make menacing glances at her. Dmitri was so different to others of his kind that she often forgot the type of world she had gotten herself involved with. Row after row of paintings ran across the walls, each showing a figure from Vincent's past. Josephine was relieved when they had reached their room and Colton had returned to his master. She looked into her son's eyes. They gave her hope.

"I'm so sorry Josephine."

She wasn't expecting her husband to say that.

"Why, my dear? It's not your fault you are what you are." She tried to reassure him.

"I've ruined our lives. I should have been more careful. If they hadn't of found out about me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

His discovery had seemed to come out of nowhere, as had the discovery of many Monsters in recent weeks. Something had changed, Dmitri knew that much.

"We promised each other at our wedding that no matter what happened, or how many people shunned us, we would always have each other. We understand the love we share, even if no one else can and that's what matters." She held her hand to the side of his face.

He placed his own with hers.

"I want to provide a safe place for our son to grow, for us to be together."

He looked at the boy in his mother's arms.

"He has so much ahead of him. He could be anything. A Human Vampire. Maybe he could prove to them that we are more like them than they understand. It's not nature, it's a choice."

The cold withered away after they lit the fireplace in their room. They were left alone for an hour to clean themselves up. It was only a few days prior that Vincent had agreed to hide them if Dmitri was discovered, but it was as if he had already thought of everything. A new gown was waiting for Josephine, and for Dmitri, a new dinner jacket. A fresh set of clothes for both of them also hung in separate wardrobes. Vincent rarely had guests, if at all, so Dmitri knew they had been purchased purely for them. There were plenty of supplies for the baby too, as well as a new crib.

It had been a long time but Dmitri still remembered those rich hallways. Vincent was a clever man and had been more than capable of rising to the top even without his Vampire charms. There weren't many people who were able to truly trust him amongst his own kind, but Dmitri was one of them. It was his butler that concerned him. He didn't recognise him in the slightest. He thought it would be prudent to avoid him as much as possible during their stay.

Speaking of the butler, Colton knocked once before entering their room.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes. The master requests that you dine with him."

He was gone again as soon as he had finished speaking. Ensuring that Colton was well out of their way, they walked hand in hand to the dining hall. Although Dmitri had rarely seen the hall himself, every time he did it sported a different design. Vincent often tired of things easily unless they really grabbed his attention. They sat next to each other on the long table. It felt ridiculous to them that they were using a dining table that could accommodate at least twenty people, but Vincent's love of grandeur was unrelenting. The master of the house sat in his usual seat at the other end of the hall. His voice could pierce through walls, so speaking across the large table was no trouble to him.

"Curious thing… I know you're of a different disposition to the rest of our kind, but to fall in love with a Human. Fascinating to say the least."

Dmitri cracked a short smile. To say Josephine felt uncomfortable as she held her infant son would be an understatement.

"Forgive me, my dear. I did not mean to speak as if you were not in the room. Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me."

Colton made his way back and forth between the Kitchen and the dining hall. Every time she saw him, Josephine's skin crawled. Vincent waited for him to leave again before continuing.

"His appearance is tragic, but he cannot help it. Someone of his kind finds himself with few clothes that do not end up ripped to shreds."

Vincent took a sip from his goblet, the blood flowed down his neck. Dmitri stared into his own. The urge that a Vampire constantly felt was one that Vincent and countless others had embraced. For Dmitri however, it was a constant battle with his own self.

"I do not know how you survive on that ghastly substitute. Yes, I remembered your sickly diet and had the chef 'acquire' some for you."

Dmitri sniffed the contents before trying it. To his relief it was substitute after all.

"No wonder you could not fight the townsfolk off."

Dmitri had remained silent, but he knew he couldn't remain like that all night. Though he didn't believe Vincent would act against him, he felt didn't have any room to antagonise him either.

"It was a choice, Vincent. Why strengthen their suspicions of what we are?" he answered.

"Suspicions? We are what we are, Dmitri Constantin. Even the Humans have embraced what our kind truly is more than you. A carnivore embraces what it is. A tiger will hunt its prey, even Humans hunt animals to survive. Why is it so demonic that we would hunt Humans? It is in our nature after all."

Josephine held onto her son tightly as her heart rate increased. Vincent stared at her.

"As you say, it is a choice. You chose to drink that stuff, I choose to obey my own nature. Do not think me so barbaric though. My victims are not the kind of 'people' you would miss. The murderer, the rapist, the thief. All of them could find my eyes to be the last they ever see."

The room fell silent for a moment. Vincent placed his goblet down and lent back in his chair.

"I do believe I have made a fool of myself. I forget the type of company I'm conversing with. Allow me to lighten the mood with a less monstrous tone. I of course deal with Humans every day. Many of whom are heartfelt people. Other's strengthen my lack of guilt for their demise. Josephine, please tell me about your family. I'm interested to hear how the other side live."

Josephine didn't feel like small talk with this man. His very essence, and of course his butler, frightened her to no end. On the other hand, he had provided them with shelter and a hot meal. The last thing she wanted to do know was put her son in danger.

"Both of my parents have passed away." She answered quietly.

"I am sorry to hear that. Naturally I hope."

"They weren't so lucky."

He could see in her eyes how they had died. It would appear her fear of his kind ran deep.

"I've never come across one like you. Besides all opposition, you have chosen to spend the rest of your mortal life with Dmitri here. A choice. Such a powerful thing, if you are able to make them of course. That is the true source of power. A King is only a King as long as others make the choice to obey him. If they choose otherwise, he is just a fool with a crown. True power of course comes from when you take choice away from others. I admire you my dear for making the choice that you have. To love a Vampire for many would be a death sentence, but it's as if Dmitri was made for you. A fluke of nature, or destiny?"

Dmitri held her hand.

"Is that why you agreed to help us? I must admit, I was scared you would turn us away." Dmitri said to him.

"Because she is a Human? What harm could it do to help a friend? I admire bravery. Josephine certainly has it."

He seemed to know a lot about her considering they had only just been acquainted. There must have been more to it, Dmitri thought to himself.

"Master, you're guest has arrived." Colton interrupted them.

"Ah, very good. Send him to the drawing room."

Vincent left his chair.

"I am sorry, A spot of business. I shouldn't take long. Please carry on."

He left them alone in the fire lit room.

"How long must we stay here?" Dmitri could hear the fear in her voice. It wasn't fear for herself however, it was for her son.

"Until we can find somewhere safe to live. Vincent is using his connections to find us somewhere. Don't worry my dear, we will get through this, no matter what anyone thinks."

Vincent was gone for well over half an hour when Colton walked over to them.

"The master requests your presence, sir."

The couple stood up.

"Just you, sir." He stopped them.

"I'm sure he won't mind if Josephine is there."

"Strict orders. Sir."

He couldn't bring himself to leave her alone with him.

"Very well. Would you mind accompanying me?" he wanted to get Colton away from her as long as possible.

"Sir." He said in a gruff tone.

He took one stare at Josephine before leaving with Dmitri. When Dmitri saw Vincent in the drawing room, he was leaning one arm against the wall, besides a large painting of a Vampire that Dmitri had heard many a tale of. The fireplace hissed and cracked beside him.

"You cannot stay here, Dmitri."

Dmitri was overcome.

"What? You promised me. You said that-"

"One night. That is all. You may think about yourself and your family above everyone else, but it isn't just them you have put in danger through you're carelessness. The town knows that you're still alive. Someone has told them."

Dmitri was sure that no one knew of his ability to transform into a bat.

"Who told them?" he asked, scared of the answer.

"My spies have been tracking the movements of Humans that have chosen a rather unorthodox way to make a living. They hunt us, Dmitri. The very notion is laughable. No Human can fight a Vampire alone. But they have been discovering our kind amongst the people at an alarming rate. Such a thing affects my business, as well as all of our security. Survival isn't important any more Dmitri. A Vampire can fight and survive, but then what? They are left with nothing."

Dmitri knew that fact all too well.

"I'm not as heartless as you may think. I'm keeping our kind safe. I am sure you will understand."

Dmitri knew that he had a point, but he still had no idea where they would go. Vincent faced the great painting over the fireplace.

"He keeps himself away from society, but he holds more influence on our kind than we realise. If I let this mistake pass, he could end me. He hates Humans above all others. Him and that bat creature of his…"

"What are we supposed to do?" Dmitri asked Vincent.

"You leave. You help me 'expand' my business. To the outside world you are still only a Human. You will run my new branch in England. A good opportunity, do you not agree? My mother country knows how to treat its bankers. Your son would be safe and grow up to take over the branch one day, if you wish. I know that you are good with numbers, not as good as me of course but impressive enough."

Dmitri took a look at a second painting behind him. It was of Vincent, clasping the front of his suit with one hand and holding a ceremonial sword in the other. His family had been powerful in Romania before his rise to fame, but now he was alone, no family, very little friends, just the way he wanted it. It was not the life Dmitri wanted. If he had a choice as Vincent kept explaining, it would be to become Human.

"I am sorry about your wife's parents." Vincent was speaking quietly all of a sudden.

"Why are you? You've never cared for the death of a single Human in your life." Dmitri answered.

Vincent let out a sharp laugh.

"Not sorry for them, sorry for you. I learnt a lot more about you when it happened."

So Vincent had known of their death.

"What need do you have to spy on me Vincent?"

He ignored the question.

"I learnt that you haven't fully given up on your nature. I know that the Vampire that attacked them is dead by your hands and that Josephine doesn't know that little fact."

Dmitri should have known better than to assume there was any secrecy between them. Vincent knew everything that went on, his network of spies was too extensive to miss his friends.

"I suppose you think me a traitor?" Dmitri spoke.

"Quite the contrary. You used your Vampire nature to destroy a rival. Don't think I haven't brought myself to end the life of non-Humans. You know how our world works."

That he did. The night was slowly fading away. Now back in their room, Dmitri explained to Josephine about what Vincent had said. England would grant them a new life and it wasn't as if they had much of a choice. Dmitri knew that Vincent had many of their kind working at his newly established branches in Western Europe. They had all gone undetected. He was sure that they would be safe there. Those thoughts were for the morning. For the first time in two days, the two of them could finally relax.

It was early morning when this peace was disturbed. The sun had not yet risen, yet Josephine was awake. Her husband still rested peacefully beside her. He had done all he could to readjust his sleeping habits to be more like that of a Human. Around his neck was a pendant with a luminous crystal, a gift from Vincent. It was an item that many Vampires sought after, for the power to repel the sun was extremely rare magic that had been lost centuries before. Luckily the baby was still asleep after his night feeding. That was what Josephine thought at first, but in her half-awake state, she realised something alarming.

The crib was empty. Her heart began to beat uncontrollably. Before she could warn Dmitri, she heard a cry outside the room. Through Motherly instinct, she opened the door and made her way across the hallway. The cry became louder. She had reached a battered looking door. She was convinced her son's cries were coming from inside. The door was unlocked. At first it looked as if there was no one inside but her son on the bed. Then she heard the bestial sound of breathing. She turned in horror to see a huge Wolf like creature staring straight at her with hunter's eyes.

With a roar, it swiped at her. She ducked just in time and ran to the bed. Scooping her son in her arms, she covered him and fled as the creature dived at her. It had been a trap. She tried to reach her room, but the creature took chase. It slammed its clawed hand into the door to her room, closing it before she could get inside. Only the corridor to the main stairway was left. The baby screamed in her arms. The Wolf roared at the sound. She tried to make her way down the stairs, but the wolf was too swift. It ripped the banister away beside her and pinned her against the floor.

It opened its monstrous jaw, ready to devour her when a huge force collided with it. The Wolf and Dmitri flew over the banister and crashed against the floor, cracking the tiles. In a flash, he was back on his feet staring the Monster down. He bore his fangs as his eyes turned red. The Wolf roared back.

"A Human in my house!? I can stand her stench no longer!" Its voice was demonic.

"This isn't your house!" Dmitri tackled the beast.

Although he was a Vampire, a Werewolf is a potent foe. It clawed into his back, drawing blood. He snapped its leg with both hands before taking it by the neck. It whimpered before clawing at his face, one claw narrowly missing his eye. He threw the creature across the hall and into the main door. The door splintered into pieces under its weight. The Wolf rolled in the mud as rain poured down on him. His leg may have been fractured, but it wasn't finished with them yet. Just as Dmitri sprinted to finish it off, it swung out with one arm and slammed him against a tree. With him out of the way, it crawled on all fours back inside.

Josephine tried to free herself and her son from under the broken banister, but it was dug into the floor too deeply. She felt the Monster's breath against her neck. Once again she found herself at death's door. Seconds before it could kill her, she heard the sound of something piercing its bulky body. A thin blade was protruding from its chest. With a swift movement, the sword was gone and Vincent span it round before stabbing the creature through the front. The look on his face showed no emotion.

The beast ran a claw down his face, but there was no strength left in it. The creature fell dead.

"What a shame. It seems I will have to hire a new butler."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Fresh Start

The Sun rose high above the eerie mansion. The night had taken quite a toll on the Constantin's. Josephine and the baby were shaken, but unharmed much to Dmitri's relief. Vincent had remained quiet since the event. It was an act that Dmitri had never expected, from both Colton and Vincent. Vincent had saved Josephine, a Human, from certain death. Why would he do that? Dmitri decided to confront him in his study. Vincent was busy writing a note with an old fashioned quill. Dmitri couldn't quite read the full name it was addressed to, all he could see was the start of it; Vl.

"Thank you." Dmitri drew Vincent's attention.

He turned to him briefly and nodded before returning to the letter.

"You say you don't regret a Human's death, yet you do that."

"She is you're wife Dmitri and my guest. Besides, I detest betrayal. As for your son, he maybe half Human, but he is also half Vampire. That is good enough in my book."

Dmitri had a deeper respect for him after that. The rest of the day was spent preparing them for their journey. It would be a while before they took their first step in England. Vincent had Colton's body removed by a pair of struggling zombies. As its large mass was pulled out of the broken door, reality hid Dmitri. He was going to experience hate from both Humans and Monsters for what he had done. Secrecy was top priority for his family.

Dmitri made his way back to their room to see his wife and son. When he entered, he noticed that Josephine was not present. Vincent was holding the baby in his arms. He had one finger lightly in his mouth, moving his top lip aside.

"No fangs, Dmitri. How old did you say he was?"

"Barely one. There's still four years to go." Dmitri assured him.

"Well, you don't know that. He is half human after all. I haven't experienced anything like this in my time. For all we know he may be like them more than us. Perhaps there are no fangs after all."

Dmitri rubbed his son's head gently.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Vincent gave him a glare.

"Be careful how you raise him, Dmitri. There is only one path he can follow in this life, that of a Human or that of a Vampire. Which one do you think he will decide? Make sure he makes the right one."

The carriage was ready for the first part of their journey. With everything packed, Dmitri and Vincent said their goodbyes.

"She is rather quiet." Vincent commented about Josephine.

"After last night, can you blame her?"

"I suppose not. Good luck my friend. Keep prying eyes away from my business, by any means necessary if need be." Vincent shook his hand.

"I've made my choice Vincent. It's the one I hope my son makes as well."

Vincent knew full well that his friend would never accept what he was.

"Then take care of yourself. The world won't be forgiving for it."

Dmitri joined his wife and together they held hands as they entered the carriage.

"By the way, I never asked. What did you call him in the end!?" Vincent shouted out to them.

"Jeremiah."

They left their old world behind. No longer would they face the judgement of the townspeople they once lived amongst. When they had gotten married, they had agreed to never let anyone try to separate them, no matter what they tried to do, no matter who they were. It was just them and their son against the world. A zing is a powerful thing, after all.

It was a week before they saw the white cliffs of Dover. No one had suspected the truth, to the naked eye there was nothing to distinguish Dmitri between a Vampire and a Human. No Vampire could walk in the sunlight after all. The final leg of their journey brought them to London, where they would be spending the rest of their lives. Dmitri understood that although he was immortal, one day Josephine would leave him. He had made it his duty to watch over his son after this time. Neither of them knew how long it would take for him to grow, or if he was even immortal himself. Only time would tell.

The bustling population made about their daily work in the busy capital city. It was very different indeed from the towering mountain ranges of Transylvania. Dmitri had learnt to control his thirst a long time ago, but this place was far more populated than his old home so he made sure to be on his guard. The carriage stopped outside a large, white building. A set of stairs led up to the illustrious bank. The Clock above them struck midday.

"This is where you will be at work, Mr Constantin." Their guide explained. "Master Lebeau has plenty of work ready, I can assure you."

They took their first steps into his new place of work. It was a major step up from his simple clerk job. Now he was running the London branch of the Lebeau Investment Firm. Now he would be able to provide for his family. Although they were impressed with the place, it was their new home that would change everything for them. Vincent hadn't told them where they would be living prior to their exit. When they saw their home on the outskirts of the city, they were astonished. The place was as large as Vincent's.

"A mansion!?" Dmitri asked with surprise.

"Welcome home, Mr Constantin."

The guide led them through the mosaicked entrance. Every room was more marvellous than the last. Everything had been made ready for them. There was a study, a dining hall large enough for hosting parties and a nursery for young Jeremiah.

"I can't believe Vincent has left us such a place." Dmitri admired the huge fireplace in the living room.

"Don't worry sir, he has plenty more homes like this to himself." The guide joked.

At the back of the house was another marvellous site. The grounds were enormous. A fountain spewed out water in the centre of the pathways that cut through the garden landscape. As new starts go, they couldn't have asked for a better one.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice spoke up behind them.

A smiling man rested against one of the pillars that held up the rear balcony. Both Dmitri and Josephine recognised his suit to be the same as the ones worn back at the bank.

"Quite. Who are you, may I ask?" Dmitri took a glance at the man. He looked plain enough, dark hair, blue eyes, but Dmitri suspected there was an essence of the unknown about him. He didn't have the scent of a human.

"I thought it would be best for us to become acquainted as soon as possible. Adrien, you deputy manager, and, ahem, Vampire liaison."

The two shook hands. He took a curious glance at Josephine and their new son.

"I'll be making sure Vincent knows how the business is doing, as well as ensuring your identities stay hidden. It would appear I have my work cut out for me with this one." He pointed to baby Jeremiah.

"Work cut out?" Dmitri asked.

"You can't be with him every moment, Dmitri. He will grow up as a Vampire, as you'll know a young Vampire can be very temperamental, especially amongst Humans. I'll be your eyes and ears on his progress when you are unable to watch over him. Vincent's orders, I'm afraid. We can't risk him giving us away. Besides, I still owe him a life debt. From what I've heard, so do you."

Dmitri and Josephine were nervous. The truth of the matter was, they were intending on keep Jeremiah's identity a secret even from him.

"Actually… we had planned not to tell him."

A stern expression formed on Adrien's face.

"Not tell him? What fantasy world are you trying to create? Whether you like it or not, a Vampire finds out what it is one way or another. The signs are far from subtle." He answered.

Josephine interrupted.

"We want to feel normal as long as possible. We know he will find out eventually, If he even turns out to be a Vampire."

Adrien took a good look at the child for himself. Jeremiah let out a high pitched giggle as the man approached.

"I seems to like you." Dmitri noted.

"I've always got along with children. Don't assume you're the only one of our kind with a passive disposition. I suppose you may be lucky and find out your son is merely a Human, but would it really be lucky Dmitri? Do you really want him to be one of them?"

Adrien had already been told of Dmitri's opinion of his own kind in advance. In such unstable times, loyalty had to be kept in check.

"I want my son to be my son, Adrien. I will be proud of him regardless."

Adrien scoffed.

"Very well. I myself would be disappointed. I'm glad my own daughter will grow up knowing full well who she is. Make sure your son doesn't become conflicted. I'll leave you to it, I'll see you at work tomorrow at seven."

As Adrien left the grounds, Dmitri thought about what he had said. Was it really the right thing to keep such a secret from Jeremiah?

"Don't worry my dear. It is still far off before we have to make a decision. For now, let's focus on our new life." Josephine comforted him.

"Yes. When he grows up, I want him to know how much he's loved. Maybe one day, he could be a bridge between my kind and yours."

The first week was undoubtable the hardest for them. Adjusting to such a life had its risks, especially when you walk amongst a people that would kill you for what you are as soon as you were discovered. Dmitri took comfort in the thought that so many of his kind, and others for that matter, had lived in the streets of London for decades. Vincent was one of the most well-known Vampires to have double life. To the world he was simple a successful banker. This life of secrecy was one Dmitri hoped he could spring board from to mould himself entirely into Human society.

The years began to go by as the Constantin family established itself as a well-known and popular one. The bank that Dmitri ran provided great opportunity for new jobs and investments. Vincent had not been wrong, he was better than expected.

With no prying Human eyes, Jeremiah grew up not knowing of the life they had escaped from. He grew up in luxury, but his family had taught him that although he lived an exceptional life, there were children that were less fortunate than him and that he was to respect them. He was four when his fangs first broke through, much to his mother's delight. She knew that he would special. Dmitri however, was not so excited. He had hoped that he would be a normal Human, but he loved him and was proud of him all the same. He was still young and had not explored any of his Vampire abilities, if he even had any. They had both decided, for the sake of secrecy, not to teach them to him. Adrien saw this as a foolish decision, but he reported back to Vincent on his progress all the same.

Jeremiah had no idea at the age of five that he was any less than human. The human blood that ran through his veins acted as a shroud, hiding what he truly was. The sun had little effect on him and he could see his own reflection. The other children at school were curious of his funny looking teeth, but that's all they were to him. It was almost a blessing that they were not his most prominent feature, for it was his bright green eyes that people first fixated to. They were bright enough to shine like a reflection of emerald, giving him a comforting appearance.

He had no desire for Human blood, for it ran through his own veins. During his first years of school, he was a kind child, as his parents had brought him up to be. He showed remarkable intelligence and understanding, even at a young age. He was gifted, but his parents suspected that it was more than that. With Human and Vampire blood in him, he was superior to his classmates. In his first seven years of age, he had not suffered from illness, nor any serious injury. Jeremiah thought it odd that the children around him would cry when they fall over, or would often not be at school at all due to being ill. His parents told him he was lucky.

Jeremiah played in the vast garden with a friend, both wielded sticks as swords. His mother watched on. She dreamt of the day that he would make something of himself. She had kept her deepest desire from Dmitri, for she feared he would not agree. She wanted Jeremiah to know who he was. She wanted him to unite their races together.

For the Constantin's, life could not be better, but this long happiness was doomed to fail. Jeremiah's first experience of boarding school was not pleasant. He seemed to be growing at the rate of a Human, but a Vampire also grows quickly during their first years. He was still living at home, for his parents couldn't risk him moving in to his new school alone.

His kindness was seen as a weakness to some of the students. There was one boy in particular who targeted him. One day, he arrived home with tears running down his face. The collars of his uniform were stained with them. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. His father stood outside the door, trying to calm him down but nothing worked. He stared into the mirror. He had felt upset before, but what he felt now was something new. It was like anger, only far more potent. He watched as his eyes turned red for a split second. He blinked and stared at his own reflection in shock. He didn't dare tell his parents.

The bullying continued. Many of the children who joined in came from families that weren't so rich as his, although they were affluent enough to afford boarding school. That didn't matter to them, jealousy is a powerful agent. One day, three boys cornered him outside the school grounds. One shoved him against the wall whilst the others spat at him. They wanted him to retaliate, but he wouldn't. No matter what they did, he wouldn't fight back. Strength was something they respected, and Jeremiah seemed to have no desire to use his. One of the boys punched him in the gut. He fell onto one knee. He stared at the ground, not flinching. Knowing that they weren't going to get a response, they finally left him.

He was alone when the strangest thing happened. The searing pain in his stomach had suddenly vanished. He stood up straight. He was completely unharmed. No bruise formed, even though the bully had hit him with full force. He wasn't frightened now. He was angry. It was just how it had been in the bathroom. It grew and grew until he couldn't hold it in. He punched the edge of the wall as he yelled. As if by magic, his fist broke straight through the brick, sending rubble across the empty road. He began to shake. He looked at his knuckles, not even a scratch had been left behind. Jeremiah began to realise at that moment that he was no ordinary boy.


	4. Chapter 4 - More Than What You Seem

Jeremiah stood in the grounds. He enjoyed the time he spent alone. The contemplation calmed him. He was always able to focus better when there were no eyes on him. He gazed at the target yards in front of him. He was enjoying his favourite sport. He raised his bow, steadily controlled his breathing and released. It was a good shot, but not good enough for him. He heard clapping.

"Very good. You're a natural Robin Hood." Dimitri praised him.

"Not quite. Robin Hood would be able to hit the bullseye every time."

Dmitri stood beside him with his arms crossed.

"Even Robin Hood started out like this. Just take your time. Don't push yourself too hard or you will fail. Frustration won't help you to focus."

Jeremiah didn't like taking advice. He wanted to learn from his own mistakes and discover the proper way of doing things himself. Advice is often an opinion and opinions can be wrong. He raised his weapon again and managed to make a better shot, but still he wasn't satisfied.

"I'll never be good enough."

Dmitri tutted.

"That was a fine shot, lad. Don't be so hard on yourself."

He didn't listen. Only through cursing himself could he move on. Every failed shot had be a punishment to him or else he wouldn't improve. At least, that's how Jeremiah saw it. He fired each arrow one after the other. His frustration built up with every shot.

"You're trying too hard for perfection. You won't achieve it through anger."

Dmitri saw Josephine signalling him. Dinner was almost ready.

"Five more minutes, Jeremiah. Then it's time for supper."

He left the boy alone to continue. He reluctantly decided to calm his breathing and slow his heartrate. He aimed again and tried to forget about everything but the target. At last, he achieved his first bullseye.

"Yes!" He cheered.

He was exhilarated. It was when he continued that the familiar fear coursed through him. Arrow after arrow he shot into the target, each one was a perfect bullseye. He sliced through the previous arrow every time. It was as if he couldn't miss. With supernatural accuracy, he had made fifteen bullseyes in less than two minutes. The world had disappeared, all that was there was the bow in his hand and his target. For that moment, the target became a ravenous desire to him, one that could only be satisfied with each shot. The image of the bullies that he hated began to haunt his mind. Each shot channelled that hatred.

Jeremiah dropped the bow. He knew that what he had done was impossible, yet there it was in plain sight. Unbeknownst to Jeremiah, another set of eyes stared in fascination at this moment.

"Your parents don't know about these moments, do they?"

Jeremiah was startled. He gasped and faced the man in an instinct.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Adrien, Sir." He said, embarrassed. "My father's inside if you want him."

Jeremiah knew that Adrien was his father's work colleague, but as of late he had noticed him spending a considerably suspicious amount of time on their premises. He didn't ask why of course, it was ungentlemanly to pry in his father's private business.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you, Master Constantin. But I must say…" he flicked the quiver of one of the arrows that jettisoned from the target. "…I've never seen such a shot, you have a knack for it."

Jeremiah didn't feel like speaking to him, he hardly knew him after all. Adrien on the other hand, knew everything about him.

"Surely, you must have other skills? I know that your father would have taught you many over the years. Skills that your class mates could never know."

"Adrien!"

A sharp voice cut him off.

"I have those papers for you, inside. Dmitri, you're mother's waiting for you."

Jeramiah didn't have to be told twice.

When the boy was out of sight, Dmitri shoved his co-worker up against the wall of the mansion.

"Don't speak a word to my son about your world." He threatened him.

"My, my Dmitri. And there I was thinking you were a gentle soul." He snapped back sarcastically.

"You're meant to keep an eye on him, report back to Vincent, and not fill his head with cryptic thoughts. He's my son and we choose how much he knows about our kind, not you."

"I would remove that hand from my rather expensive suit if I were you. You know full well it only takes one letter and that hand of yours will be ripped off and fed to the dogs."

Dmitri let go of him.

"This has been a good arrangement up till now Dmitri, don't be the one to ruin it."

Dmitri gave him a hateful glare before backing off.

"Just stay away from him."

"You want to protect him. I understand. You know, my daughter embraced what she is long ago, yet she is kind and considerate to others. Maybe telling him the truth wouldn't be so bad after all. Perhaps he wouldn't be beaten so often at school."

Dmitri shot a look back at him. Adrien was already leaving before Dmitri could get anything more out of him. Jeremiah hadn't said a word to him about this. He had created an illusion of the perfect Human family, now he feared that he had let his gaze slip from what was really happening. They were quiet during dinner. Jeremiah couldn't stop thinking about the target outside, and the wall he had broken with his bare fist. He had watched the events that had just unfolded outside from the window. He knew there was something they weren't telling him.

"Dad… Is there something wrong with me?"

His parents both looked at him. This was the moment they had dreaded ever since he was born.

"Of course not. Why would you ask such a thing?" Josephine answered.

"I can do things… things others can't."

Adrien hadn't told Dmitri anything about him discovering his power.

"Like what?" his father asked him.

"Nothing."

It was a sudden step back considering he had asked in the first place. He thought that maybe it wasn't wise to tell them in case they thought of him as a freak.

"I'm sorry… I'm not feeling very hungry." He left the table.

His parents sat in silence for a minute.

"I think it's happening." Josephine said.

"It?"

"He's realising that he isn't normal. I think… we should tell him."

Dmitri had pictured him living a future where he didn't know, where he was normal. It was a life that couldn't exist in reality.

"You're right. You've always been right. If we don't let him know now, he may hate us for the rest of his life."

It hurt his very soul to think that he was going to reveal the painful truth that his son was a Monster like himself. He found Jeremiah in his room, sitting at his desk writing something.

"Why didn't you tell me about the bullying, son?"

Jeremiah faced him, looking at him as if he'd just given him a conundrum to solve.

"How do you… what?"

Dmitri sat on his bed.

"You haven't been yourself. You don't speak of boarding school. Every time we ask about it, you grimace."

Jeremiah looked down at his writings. He had written his inner most feelings. It felt like releasing them from his heart, like he was casting them away and revealing to paper what he couldn't to his parents.

"They're cruel. I try to be what you've taught to be and uphold a sense of decency, but they don't. They say I'm weak."

Dmitri knelt down and looked him in the eye.

"This isn't the only thing that's troubling you, is it?"

He could see the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to tell his father, but he didn't know what was happening himself.

"I can see it. It's in your eyes. You're stronger than you know. You can do things beyond belief. I know."

How could he? He thought. He hadn't told a soul.

"Have any of the students at school seen you do anything… strange?"

Jeremiah looked like a guilty soul.

"None of this is your fault son, but you do need to tell me."

Jeremiah gave in.

"Sometimes, I can see things from miles away. I can answer questions in a heartbeat. I can sense people before they approach. I can… break walls with my bare fist. They think I'm some kind of Monster!"

Dmitri knew he was going to take this hard.

"They bully you because you are different. They are jealous."

"I'm not different. I'm the same as all of them. They just choose to see another side of me. One I'm not."

Dmitri put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Don't turn away from it, boy. Every part of you makes up who you are. Don't hide it because others don't like it. You're not a freak, you're you and that's all I've ever wanted."

"It's alright for you, your normal!"

Jeremiah pulled his father's hands away and stormed out of his room. He ran past his mother, who had headed upstairs to check on them.

"If only you knew…"

They gave each other a mutual look. Now was the time.

The wind rustled past as Jeremiah stared across the gardens. He could see the town across the way, even hear the sound of horses braying. He had often taken refuge on the mansion roof, he often wrote down his thoughts there.

"Room for one more?" Dmitri said softly, trying not to startle him. He hoped he wouldn't run off again.

"Why can't I be normal?"

"Human isn't normal, It is just Human. You're something more, just as I am."

He showed him his fangs.

"You didn't inherit weird looking teeth. You inherited symbols of our kind."

Jeremiah stood up and tried to contemplate what he meant. Dmitri walked backwards, standing on the edge of the building.

"It's time I was honest with you. We wanted to keep you safe, but I know now, you should have known from the beginning."

He fell backwards. In a split second, his father was gone. He rushed to the edge, thinking that his father had gone mad.

"Father!" he called down. There was no sign of him.

He wiped the side of his head when he heard wings flapping. A bat floated beside him. In that moment, his life changed forever. His father revealed his true self.

"No…"

"This is what we are my son. Vampires."

He thought he would run away, shun him and run in fear. Instead he froze. He took in what he had seen with a clarity of mind neither his father nor mother had expected.

"And mother?"

"I'm Human, Jeremiah." She was on the roof with them.

"None of this makes sense. How can you two be together if you are a Vampire?"

"Not all of us drink Human blood. We love each other. It doesn't matter what anyone else things. We have been together through thick and thin. We'd do anything to keep you safe."

Jeremiah was starting to realise what this meant.

"No one knows what you are. Does this mean… what am I?"

"Half Human, half Vampire. We didn't know if you would have any powers like me. It seems you do."

They heard clapping.

"Well done. Really, this is heart-warming. I told you Dmitri, a bit of honesty now and then doesn't hurt." Adrien had snuck onto the roof.

"I thought you'd gone." Dmitri said, defiantly.

"I wouldn't miss this moment for the world. Really, I'm touched. It was about time little Jeremiah here knew about his ancestry. Now he can begin the life he should have started eleven years ago." His tone was mocking.

"Jeremiah, go back downstairs with your mother. I have some business to take care of with Adrien."

With the two of them gone, Dmitri and Adrien could speak alone.

"I suppose you feel smug right now." Dmitri said.

"More than a little. Seriously Dmitri, we advised you to do this years ago. How do you expect him to hone his skills now he has gone this long without knowing?"

Dmitri was not happy with the way this was going. Revealing the truth to Jeremiah was bad enough, but he hated the idea that Adrien and Vincent had wanted this to happen all along.

"What skills? You actually want me to train him to become a killer!?" Dmitri's anger rose with every passing minute.

"Not a killer per say, but he needs to be able to supress the urge. He is half Vampire after all. When that urge takes hold, it never lets go." Adrien continued.

Dmitri knew he had lost. Now that Jeremiah knew, he had to make sure he could control himself. Any violent act by him would destroy everything for them.

Back inside, Jeremiah sat in the study, trying to make sense of it all. His red eyes, the uncontrollable strength, they were all because he was a Vampire.

"I know this is a huge shock to you. We've put this off for too long because we feared how you would take it. I'm sorry." Josephine explained.

His response wasn't one she expected.

"Why did you fall in love with dad?"

She was taken back.

"I… well, I could never explain it myself. We felt… we just felt it at first sight."

That didn't make any sense to him.

"A Human and a Vampire. It's not possible. I know Monster's exist but I thought we… Humans, all hate them."

"It's a tough situation, Jeremiah. We wanted to keep you safe from all that. That's why we moved here."

She told him the whole story. For the next few days, he took a closer look at the world around him. He felt like an onlooker, a spectator. He didn't feel part of it anymore. The conflicting emotions swam around in his head. How on Earth could he just carry on as a normal person after what he had learnt? The hardest point was when the same group of boys cornered him again. He had been a target to them for years, they had refused to relent. It was like they were on a mission.

"So how about it now, pretty eyes? Ready to be a man for once?" The largest of them shoved him against the brick wall outside the school. "You'll have to fight back eventually, unless you want to be picking your teeth up off the ground."

Jeremiah wouldn't answer him. He felt the boy punch him in the face. He was a member of the boxing team so he knew how to throw a good jab. Jeremiah fell back, but the attack felt like no more than a tap to him. Holding back now was essential, now that he knew that he could slaughter them on a whim.

"Such a pathetic little boy. Be a man for once!"

He hit him again. They wanted him to fight back. That was what they respected, but no one had been as stubborn towards them as Jeremiah. Before long, all three boys were on him. He received kicks and punches from all angles, feinting pain with each one of them. He knew this couldn't go on, but he feared that if he showed some strength, he wouldn't be able to hold back. That anger was rising again. His eyes flashed too quickly for them to notice. His uniform was torn and his anger only continued to grow. He was relieved that they stopped when they did, for their sake.

"Still not going to, are you? Well, if we can't make a man out of you, maybe the rest of the gang can!" They ran off laughing, mocking him all the way.

One pair of prying eyes looked on. Smiling, the figure walked away. Alone in the dust, Jeremiah began to cry. He covered his face with one hand. This was no normal school boy crying over the handiwork of a bully. In his mind, something darker was stirring. Thoughts of reality hit him. They hurt him in a way that no bully ever could. He pictured the Human race and Monster kind. Is this how Human's treated Monster's? Were they something to be scorned and hated like demons? If that was true, Jeremiah didn't want to be a part of it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of soft footsteps. A shadow fell over him, blocking the harsh sun. He took a peak up to see someone standing over him. A hand was offered to him. The clouds rolled across the sky, revealing the figures face. It was a girl. He was drawn to her eyes. In a split second, nothing else existed. It was like there was an aura around her, shining like the brightest diamond. His fears were gone. He would never feel how he once had again.

"Would you like some help?" Her voice was so soothing to him, calming every wound his mind had suffered.

He took her hand and stood up. He was speechless. The girl had long, slightly curled black hair and was wearing a black dress. She looked slightly older than him, but there was something peculiar about her.

"Was it those boys who did this to you?" She asked.

He stood there with his mouth open. She smiled. He snapped out of it and tried to answer.

"Did, you see?"

She shook her head.

"I saw them laughing and taunting someone, I assume it had to be you. They are awful to do this to you."

He took a look at his uniform. Although the money to have it replaced wasn't a problem, it still served as a symbol of what they had done.

"Thank you." He said, nervously.

"No problem. Do you live nearby?" She asked.

"Not far. It's the mansion on the top of the hill."

She was surprised.

"The mansion!? Umm, would you mind showing me? I've never been in a mansion before." She took hold of his hand like she was begging him to let her.

"Ok. You did help me after all."

They took off down the path.

"By the way, I didn't ask you. What's your name?" The girl questioned.

"Jeramiah, and yours?"

"Martha."


	5. Chapter 5 - On the Edge of Disaster

The warning bells rang out. This was no ordinary attack, the guards knew that fact well. More numerous they had become, each more ferocious than the next. Archers rallied on the city walls as soldiers stormed through the dark streets, looking frantically for the source of the disturbance. They weren't difficult to follow, they simply had to use the trail of bodies that had begun to build up. Anyone who had any sense had already barricaded their doors.

"How many this time!?" The captain called to his scouts.

"Three captain, by all accounts! Wolf and two bloodsuckers!"

He knew this wouldn't be easy. Werewolves weren't hard to find with the moonlight shining above them, but a Vampire could blend in. The trail went cold. The captain ordered his men to split up and take different parts of the immediate area. As for him and his bodyguard, they headed to the tavern nearby. They kept their weapons hidden. Everything seemed fine inside, just the usual rousers drinking too much and spilling ale on the floor.

"Look around for any signs." He ordered.

Back on the streets, a young soldier held his sword in a tight grip. He had heard the stories but had never seen a Monster up close. He secretly prayed that he wouldn't get to that night. The air grew damp, a horrid smell came over them. He saw a shadow form beside him before it vanished. Something was above them. They headed to the nearest ladder. No support could be found from nearby archers as they had reached the city centre. Reluctantly, the young man took the lead and climbed up first. With a quick peak, he was relieved to find nothing in sight.

"Keep going, rookie." One of his comrades pushed him up further.

"Not good, not good at all", he thought to himself.

He held his shield aloft and looked up at the taller buildings around him. They had little time to react when they heard a growl. From above, the huge figure of a wolf slammed into them. Weapon's scattered across and off the roof. One man was killed instantly from the fell swoop of the creature's clawed hand, breaking his spine on impact. The young soldier's heart pounded as if it was trying to escape from the danger itself. Spit covered his face as the creature roared, but to everyone's surprise, an even louder sound drowned it out. The blaze of burning gunpowder lit up the night as their ears began to pound. The creature suddenly found a gaping hole straight through its forehead

The young man crawled away as the lifeless beast fell beside him. In the moonlight, the men saw a single figure across the rooftops. It quickly disappeared. Whoever it was, they had just saved all of them with a single shot. It took a moment for them to come to terms with what had happened. Leaving their fallen brother behind, they headed towards the figure's last location.

Inside the warmth of the tavern, the search had come to naught so far. The captain was met with confused and occasionally hateful glares. Some of the patrons didn't care for his presence, they saw the tavern as a place away from the prying eyes of guards. He headed out back to the kitchens. To his horror, he found the cook dead, his head hanging over a large pot of soup.

The captain was span round, a hand came to his neck. Red eyes stared at him, inches away from his own.

"You want to try and hunt all of us down? This week is but a warning. Our time is coming, mortal. Only one side will remain."

A gunshot rang through the tavern. With his foe distracted, the captain shoved a knife into the Vampire's side. It felt it's strength drain away.

"You feel that? Doused in holy water. Not so strong against the faithful, are you?"

He ripped the weapon out before decapitating the monster. Without a seconds thought, the captain left the room before the Vampire's body had hit the ground. From amongst the tavern patron's, four had risen out of their seats, their eyes glowing red.

"Damn devils!" The captain shouted.

There were more after all. Still, this was not the most surprising sight. Standing in front of the front door, five men all hooded and cloaked held pistols, each aimed at one of the Vampires. Gunfire rang out as all hell broke loose. The Vampire's sprinted forward like lightning bolts, only to be blasted back by a sudden shockwave. One of the hooded figures had strange energies emanating from his hand. On by one, the Monsters were hit with musket balls. Two were dead before they could attack again. With their weapon's now empty, the five men unsheathed rapiers and moved forward in unison. The two remaining Monster's tried to flank them, but they soon found themselves with no energy left to fight. It was like an aura of protection surrounded their attackers.

Their hearts were pierced and their bodies struck to the ground. In less than a minute, these men had killed four of one of the most dangerous kind of Monster known to Human kind. The captain was speechless, as were the townsfolk that had witnessed the event. One man came forth from the five and with his boot, rolled one Vampire's heads to take a look at his face.

"I see you have an infestation."

No one dared reply.

"Lucky for you, we're looking for work."

The captain approached them.

"I've heard about you're kind. Monster hunters. I didn't believe what I'd heard, but now. How did you do that?"

The leader of the Hunter's gave him a quick glance before sitting beside another man.

"First thing you need to do. Know your enemy."

He swiftly jabbed a silver knife through the man's chest beside him. The victim's eyes turned red for a moment before fading out, his head slamming onto the table. Apparently staying hidden whilst his four kin chose to attack hadn't worked out for him. The Hunter ripped a chain from around the Monster's neck and placed it on the table. Hanging on it was a small crystal.

"Our enemy has decided to hide in plain sight. Tricky lot they are now, even the sun's gaze fails to notice them." he smashed his fist down on the crystal, shattering it. "This won't be the last attack. They are growing in number, preparing for something. Someone out there is leading them. You need us."

The captain took a second look at the men still standing by the door. They hadn't moved an inch. He couldn't help but think that their lifestyle had left them more soulless than the creature's they hunted.

"And who is us exactly?" The captain asked.

The hunter pulled down his hood and smiled.

"The name is Eustice Chaise. You're salvation."

…

Rain pattered against the windows of the mansion in the early hours of the morning, as if it had been sent by some higher power to wash away the blood spilt the previous night. Vincent Lebeau stared out, troubled. His crystal necklace prevented the sun from being an issue, not that he cared at that moment. He knew something far more dangerous was brewing. He watched the man he had been waiting for approach his door. It was opened for him before he could even knock by a smart looking gentleman.

"I would tell him the news as soon as you can. I think his mood is causing this bad weather." The butler told the guest.

Marcus Bates was a witty man. He had been serving his master for over fifteen years after the previous butler disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Vincent's power and influence had kept prying eyes away from the whole affair. To anyone who knew Vincent, it would seem impossible that he would hire such a man, him being so serious and to the point. The two personalities complemented each other perfectly. Whilst Vincent seemed a shrewd, overbearing figure, Marcus was a welcoming and humorous soul. He led their new guest to Vincent's study.

"Master Thomson for you, sir." He announced his arrival before leaving them alone.

"Word on last night's events?" Vincent snapped, he had waited long enough and was anxious to know.

"All dead. Not one of them escaped."

Vincent rubbed the temple of his nose with two fingers.

"The hunters?" He asked, his temper ever increasing.

"It was them that killed them, Master Lebeau."

Vincent picked up a glass of what looked like wine, sat in his arm chair and encouraged the man to sit beside him. He involuntarily shivered as he walked past the master of the house.

"Last night at least achieved one thing. It's drawn them out. Now there in the area, we merely need to keep our eyes fixed on them and snare them in the trap. I have worked too long on this for a band of upstart killers to wreck it now." He raised the glass to his lips and smiled.

Thomson knew what this meant.

"Do you mean… it is true?" Thomson asked, his spirits raising.

Vincent took a letter out of the desk beside him.

"This arrived from England not three nights ago. I had high hopes, now here is the proof. Just imagine it. One of us, blending in seamlessly. Able to resist the sun without the need for sorcery. Able to strike at the heart of humanity. The oracle was right after all. Our weapon is nearly ready."

Thomson suddenly appeared anxious.

"I hope that isn't doubt sprouting in that mind of yours. I thought better of you."

Thomson shook his head.

"No, no, of course not! I've never doubted your judgement on the matter. It's just, Dmitri."

Vincent didn't even look like he was paying attention to the man's presence any more.

"What of him?" he said, admiring the huge painting above the fireplace.

"What do you mean, what of him!? You think he's just going to stand back and let you tear his son away from him?"

Vincent laughed.

"I told Dmitri over a decade ago that his son would have to make a choice. I can't trust Dmitri to steer him towards our cause. As I see it, we will be making the choice for him."

Thomson bit his lip.

"Unless you don't agree with me. Do you, Thomson?" Vincent grip grew tighter on his glass.

"Of course I do. I just don't understand how this will work. The one the oracle spoke of is half human. He's lived amongst them all of his life. Why would he hold any allegiance to us?"

Vincent pointed at him.

"You're doubting me. I don't like that." He put the glass down. "You want to know? Because of Adrien."

Thomson scoffed.

"Adrien? That old sod. He's only ever been in it for himself. Himself and that wife of his."

"And his daughter." Vincent added. "But when I put myself in the picture, he trembles. He owes me a life debt. His wife is alive because of me. If I hadn't of been there, that rope would have been cut and she would have met her demise in that vat of holy water."

Thomson could see he was smiling again, only this time it looked maniacal.

"How did you know where the humans had taken her?" he asked.

Vincent put down his glass.

"Because I told them where to kill her."

Thomson gulped.

"It's like Dmitri and his son. Humans have proven they won't play the game. So… we have to make our own rules. Little Jeremiah has grown under the watchful eyes of my pawn. Humans can be cruel, even at a young age. Bullying can run rampant. It can scar a child, drive him mad. It can bring out that rage we try to hold back. Adrien has played his part, now we just have to wait. Eventually, the cornered dog will bite back. Then he will be ours."

Thomson took a moment to think it over. He looked up at the painting. The eyes of the figure stared back at him, into his very soul like scalding hot daggers.

"One day Thomson. One day, this will make me the envy of every Vampire. Even him. Imagine it, a world where Monsters reign supreme. A world that my Emerald Knight could make."

There was one thing Vincent had not mentioned.

"What about the oracle's warning?"

Vincent's schemes were never brought to a halt or deviated, but now he make a quick glance at Thomson as if to say that he had forgotten about what the oracle had said.

"It's a possibility. That's why I'm steering his course."

"She said he has a choice. Two options, no more, no less."

Vincent frowned, biting his lower lip.

"The Woman, or the war."

Vincent breathed in heavily before standing up.

"I know what the oracle said. From where I'm standing, he can't choose the woman if she's dead."


	6. Chapter 6 - One Ray of Light

Jeremiah was oblivious to the meaning behind the strong emotions he was feeling. Not fifteen minutes ago, he was beaten and ridiculed, now he was walking home with a girl he barely knew. And yet, he couldn't take his mind off of her presence. It was as if every fibre of his being was drawn to her. It was an attraction he couldn't understand. Even as they walked, even as they talked he wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know everything.

"Do you go to school near here?" He asked her.

"No. I'm tutored. I don't often get to meet other people, as much I want to."

This fact puzzled him.

"Really? Then how come you're in this horrible part of town?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's not horrible. I love it. So many people living their lives. I find it exhilarating."

"It's horrible to me. All it brings is bad memories." Jeremiah didn't agree.

"Do they do that to you often?"

Jeremiah didn't want to answer. That inner struggle kept biting at him. How much should he let this Martha know? He feared he would put his family in danger. In that moment, he realised how stupid it would be to bring this girl back home, considering the secrecy of their 'condition'.

"Actually, Martha. I think I would like to sort this out with my parents before I introduce you." He gestured to his clothes.

"Oh, ok. I understand." She smiled.

"Are you ok to walk home yourself?" he worried for her, especially as he had no idea where his attackers had gone.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." She looked confident. Jeremiah wasn't so sure.

"Right… do you know when we could meet again?"

She thought for a second.

"This Friday. Do you know the memorial park by the bank?"

He knew it well for obvious reasons. He nodded.

"Perfect. I'll be there after three o'clock."

They nervously made their goodbyes and parted ways. Jeremiah's heart was pounding in his chest. What was it that this girl was doing to him? He struggled to take his eyes off of her as she left. Her smile was contagious and acted like a sedative for his pain. Despite the torn uniform he was wearing, he walked home in high spirits.

…

Vincent Lebeau watched the moon rise on the outskirts of the town. Marcus was finishing up their latest business with a 'special' client just yards away. Rain began to bucket down but there was only one thing on his boss's mind. It was one of those rare times that Vincent experienced fear. There were only two things in the world that could induce it in him. Not long after the bloody events in the nearby Human town, he had been summoned. He had only a single idea why he would be, the dead Vampires' failure was not his fault after all.

"Not much news I'm afraid. No one else is dead at least." Marcus told him.

"The rest found somewhere to cower I suppose." Vincent shook his head.

With business concluded, they entered the carriage. The duo of horses pulled them on into the night, their hooves compressing the wet mud beneath them. Marcus could see Vincent in deep thought. This was his natural state. A life of isolation gave him the chance to focus his mind and plan everything. Only a mind with such clarity could keep such a powerful grasp on his empire. Marcus knew better than to interrupt him in this state. The trail grew darker. Warped trees flanked them, their branches twisted as if something unnatural had mutated them. Leaves littered the ground, all black and lifeless. Up ahead was a short cliff face.

"Do you want me to come inside?" Marcus asked his master.

"No fear whatsoever in you is there?" he replied, impressed.

"The fears always there sir. I simply have no time for the stuff."

Vincent grinned.

"Ever the optimist. Stay here."

The coach drew to a halt. Covering his head with his cloak, Vincent approached a large opening into the cliff. He could already sense the foulness of the place. Inside, a single torch lit up the mouth of the cave. He knew the route, he had been there enough in the past, much to his loathing. He could hear the squeaking of bats above him. It was a form he chose not to use himself. Why be such a weak, blind creature when you could be so much more?

Vincent heard a familiar growl.

"Still skulking these tunnels like a whipped dog, Bela?" Vincent could smell the bat creature.

"I could ask the same of you. One wrong move Vampire and I'll remove that pretty face from your skull."

Vincent payed no heed to his petty threats. He passed him, not giving him so much as a glance.

"You will show respect in my cave." He ordered.

"It is not you're cave though, is it?" Vincent snapped back.

The cavern opened up, revealing an enormous cave system. In the centre was a large, throne like chair. It face away from them but Vincent could see the outline of a cape around the sides.

"You are well aware of my business dealings. I would appreciate it if you remember the value of my time and dispense with the theatrics." Vincent's voice echoed upwards.

"Yes… I know its value. Very little if you cannot achieve something as simple as removing the head of five mortals." An ageless voice answered him.

"If you left this cave more often, you would understand…"

In a flash, Vincent was staring straight into the eyes of a merciless killer. They were the eyes of Vlad. The most feared Vampire to ever exist. Vincent was tall, but this figure still towered over him.

"That I have wasted my time supporting the likes of a whelp like you! You're little money maker has thrived because I allow it." He snapped his fingers. "Just like that I can rip it away along with your heart."

Vincent tried to show no fear, but he was failing.

"I already have plans in motion to deal with the Monster hunters. They will be dead by the end of the month." Vincent tried to reclaim control of the situation.

"Otherwise, you will be." Vlad threatened. "As for you little plan in England. I fail to see what a child can achieve that we cannot. You truly have gone mad Vincent… just like you're father."

He hit a raw nerve.

"I am not my father."

Bela stared into Vincent's eyes, smiling maniacally.

"Then prove it." Vlad slowly made his way to his chair. "Show me what this boy is capable of."

Vincent was not happy with any interfering with his scheme, even if it was Vlad.

"His father will train him. His secret is out. Just as the oracle said, he will be a weapon unlike any other."

Vlad tutted.

"You misunderstood me. I want him here now. I will train him."

Now Vincent was struggling to contain himself.

"He is not ready, we need to keep his existence a secret for now. Dmitri will not let me tear his son away from him just like that."

Vlad squinted his eyes, showing his disappointment.

"Choose your next words carefully, Vincent. It's a simple thing you have to do. Get the boy here within the week. Kill his parents if you have to. Just make sure you succeed."

Bela pointed towards the exit. His audience was at an end. Vincent had lost. He should have known that Vlad would try to interfere, he always did. However, Vincent was not one to leave without having the last word.

"I will do what you say. Just think of one thing though. What if it was your own son who had to watch his father and mother die before his eyes?"

Vlad turned away.

"Then so be it. My son does not side with Humans and he never will. Make sure the Constantin boy doesn't either."

…

The concern Jeremiah's parents felt was beyond obvious. His uniform was ruined. They had to put a stop to the bullying, but Jeremiah had refused to talk with the staff. After all the secrets he had discovered about his family, he didn't want to put them in any conflict. He had decided to let it go. Even through this, they could see that their son was different, he had changed that day. Since the bullying had started, he had become more isolated, but now he was far more sociable. His mother watched as he left through the mansion gates. She had an inkling of what was going on.

Jeremiah walked through the park. He was delighted to see a familiar face. Sitting on the grass up against one of the many trees scattered around them was Martha.

"Hello again." He greeted her.

"Hello." She smiled.

"I hope I haven't kept you long."

"Not at all."

At first, they were shy towards each other. He watched her as she sketched something on a small piece of parchment.

"Do you do that often?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, I love drawing! There's so much beauty around us to capture. Not many people stop and look at it, it's such a shame."

Jeremiah couldn't see much beauty.

"Look's as grey and dull as ever to me."

She laughed.

"No, not the buildings, the people. Every one of them is a story. Each one of us has a story to tell and one yet to be told. I can't wait for mine."

The way she spoke, it was almost poetic. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before.

"What do you think the future holds for you?" She asked him.

He didn't really know how to respond. He had assumed that he would go into the family business someday, but his true identity made him doubt his future.

"Become a banker like my father, I guess. What about you?"

She took out a large pile of drawing from her bag and showed them to him.

"I want to travel the world. There's so many places to discover. Have you ever been abroad?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I was born in Tran… no, I haven't."

"Born in Transylvania?" She caught on to that.

His bright, green eyes told a story to her in that moment.

"Are you… different?"

"He put his hand to his mouth, trying to cover any evidence of fangs.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are, Jeremiah."

He notice a curious looking stone hanging around her neck. It looked very similar to his father's. There was more to this girl than what met the eye.

She took his hand.

"You're not alone."

She revealed her fangs.

The revelation put him in a sense of ease. He had never met another Vampire before, at least not one he knew. Perhaps that was why he reacted in such a strange way to her. It suddenly had the urge to tell her everything. She was one of his kind after all. Surely telling her would not put him in any danger. So he did. He told her of his family, his true self.

"A half Vampire? I didn't think that was possible." She said.

She looked estranged all of a sudden.

"I know that they say Humans and Vampires can't coexist, please don't think of me as a freak." He pleaded.

"No, I… they're wrong."

He was stunned.

"They're what?" he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Jeremiah, look at us. We can live together with Humans. We have since the beginning."

He didn't believe it was that simple.

"Only because they think we're one of them."

She took out one of her drawings.

"Look."

It depicted an image of man standing between two groups of people.

"My dad told me a story once. He said that one day there will be someone who ends the war between Humans and Monsters. He says that Monsters will triumph and rule the Earth. I don't see it that way. I think if that one person was true of heart, they would unite them."

He was utterly enthralled by this girl. Martha was his ray of light in a world that had become so dark. Things began to make sense to him.

"Martha… are you free for the day?"

"Yes. Why do you ask"?

"I want you to meet my family."


	7. Chapter 7 - A Bridge Between Worlds

Three knocks on the door. When Josephine answered, she hadn't suspected to see two people, though she had her suspicions about where her son had been.

"Hi Mother. This is Martha, a friend of mine. I was wondering if she could stay for a while?" Jeremiah asked, hopeful.

Josephine was happy to see that he was making friends at last.

"Of course, as long as it's alright with Martha's parents?"

"My father won't mind. He is away with business at the moment."

It was settled. They spent the first couple of hours becoming acquainted. The aura of secrecy in the air was removed when Josephine found out that Martha herself was a Vampire.

"My father thought it would be best if I was tutored from home. He reckoned that the less time I spend around humans, the better it would be on my thirst for… well, blood."

Using blood substitute had become a common process for those that wished to blend in. For obvious reasons, it help to keep the death toll at bay.

"That was very brave of you helping Jeremiah." His mother thanked her.

"Bullies don't scare me. If anything, they should be scared of us. Not that I want it to be that way."

Jeremiah wished that he could put the students at his school down a peg or two, but that would reveal his identity. The two of them spent some time in the grounds. Jeremiah showed all the places that he would relax and think. She was mesmerised by the colours around her. The plant life was vibrant, acting like a cloak to cover the places true nature. At the practice range, Martha took a look at the target that Jeremiah often used. Fifteen arrows still hung from it, all bullseyes.

"It must have been so hard to find out who you are. I've grown up knowing about our kind. I can't imagine what it must be like to be a Dhampir." She said.

"A what?" He asked.

"A Dhampir. I've read stories about how people created the idea that Human and Vampire blood could be mixed. That's the word they gave hybrids. I didn't think they really existed."

Jeremiah stared at his target.

"Apparently, they don't. I'm the only one."

All of a sudden, Martha was standing beside him. He didn't know if she had used her superior speed or if he simply hadn't been paying attention.

"Show me what you can do." She nodded her head towards the target.

"You want me to show you archery?"

She smiled and nodded. After how he had felt before, he didn't think it was such a good idea to practice in front of someone. Yet something drew him to his bow. He aligned himself up properly, put on his quiver and nocked his first arrow. It wasn't like before. The world became silent once again, but this time he was overcome with such clarity that it was impossible for him to feel any anger. It was just him, the target, and the curious girl called Martha. He smiled and released. He hit the second empty target on the range with a perfect bullseye. Martha clapped.

"Wow. You make it look so easy."

He was surprised how impressed she was.

"Would you like to try?" he had no idea why he was asking, it just came out.

"Me? Ok!"

Everything he did now, everything he said felt like he was on autopilot, but Martha didn't refuse. He handed her his bow and a single arrow.

"Hold it just under the fletching here and keep your arm straight as you aim." He instructed.

He steadied her arm for her. He caught the scent of her perfume as he stepped back. Martha stared at the target, focusing her senses. She let go, achieving an accurate shot. Jeremiah was impressed.

"Great. You're a natural." He complemented her.

"Not as good as you though."

"Oh, I've had the practice. You should have seen me when I started. You can still see the dent in the statue over there."

She giggled.

"I couldn't draw like you though. You're amazing at that."

She raised her eyebrows.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Absolutely. It's like you said. You draw what you see, not just with your eyes but with your heart. Anything I'd draw would just be grim."

She put down the bow and took his hand in hers.

"I don't believe that." She whispered. "I've not known you for long Jeremiah, but you are still the nicest person I've ever met."

No one, say his parents, had ever shown him such understanding. At school, most people shied away from him, as if they could feel that something was wrong with him. This girl however was in her element amongst his kind.

"I bet your parents are proud of you. It can't be easy being a hybrid after all." She said.

"They say that, but I think they're scared deep down. Scared of who I will turn out to be."

He was such a troubled soul, Martha was determined to change that.

"That's in your hands. Make them proud."

Everything she said was just what he wanted to hear.

"Your father must be proud of you. A pure Vampire with a good heart." He said.

She looked at the ground.

"I don't see him often. Sometimes he doesn't acknowledge I'm even there. After Mother died, it's as if I've merely been a hindrance."

Whilst they talked, they didn't notice two men approaching the grounds.

"It's out of the question Adrien. I'll help him to control his power but that is as far as it goes." Dmitri argued with him.

"Then you can explain that to Vincent. He wants everyone ready when they come of age."

"For what!?" Dmitri shouted.

Adrien gave him an angry grin.

"You've been away from you homeland for a long time now. It's not the place you left anymore. Something monumental is about to happen. Something that will mean we won't have to hide any longer."

Dmitri knew whatever it was, he didn't want himself or his family to be a part of it.

"It's do or die Dmitri. War is coming. The entire globe will feel it and when it does, there will be no hiding. Everyone will have to do their part."

Dmitri saw his son and his guest in the distance. He wasn't drawn to Martha's presence at first, he was too concerned for his son.

"I want nothing to do with this. Vincent promised us that when we came here we'd be escaping all of that."

"Time's change. Plans come to fruition. There is only one way for Monsters to survive. The cornered dog must kill its captors. All of them."

In that moment, Dmitri felt like that dog.

"You're mad. Vincent is mad if he thinks that will ever happen."

Adrien wagged his finger.

"Sixteen years. The plan has been in the making since before you arrived. We have the means to wipe them out. All we need now, is the ultimate commander."

Dmitri snarled at him.

"Does Vincent really think himself that high? I will kill every single one of our kind who steps within breathing distance of my family."

Adrien looked threatened for a brief moment.

"Then you better be ready, my friend. War's coming. You better choose the right side. Get your son ready. We will expect him to be a great fighter by the end of the week."

Dmitri turned away, leaving Adrien to watch him approach his son. He tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, but his temper made it difficult. It was then that he noticed Martha for the first time.

"Jeremiah, my boy. Who is this?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, this is Martha. A friend of mine." He answered, embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mister Constantin." She greeted him.

"And you Martha. You didn't tell me you had a friend."

Jeremiah didn't respond. Martha found the whole moment amusing to no end.

"Well, I have some more business to take care of. Make sure you treat our guest well like a proper gentleman, son."

Jeremiah could have sworn he winked at him before turning back towards Adrien. Adrien himself was staring at Martha. She looked back with an ashamed face.

"We will finish this conversation another time, but you know where I stand on this. I won't interfere in Vincent's affairs as long as he leaves my family alone."

Adrien smirked.

"Teach the boy Dmitri, if you don't want anything to happen to him. Besides, maybe my own family can be a good influence on him. Martha, don't stay here too late."

She begrudgingly answered.

"Yes father."

Both Jeremiah and Dmitri were at a loss for words. Adrien left with a quick smile. They had both known he had a daughter, but this was too much of a coincidence. Dmitri looked at her, not knowing whether to leave them alone or throw her out.

"You never said-"Jeremiah started.

"Neither would you if he was your father. I love him, but I know what he is like."

It seemed that the apple had fallen very far from the tree, fortunately.

"Martha, if Adrien is your father, then your Mother must have been a saint." Dmitri decided to head back to the mansion after all.

"Please don't think badly of me. I try and stay out of his way when I can."

"I could never think badly of you. You're nothing like him. No one has ever helped me when I've been beaten, nor even spent time with me since I was little."

She was flattered.

"Maybe we are more alike than we know." She said.

"Maybe. Where does this leave us? If you had the choice… would you be a Vampire or a Human?" he asked her.

"It might surprise you… but I'd choose a Vampire."

He was bewildered.

"But why?" He puzzled.

"Simple. So I could show the world the good heart a Vampire can have."

At that point, Jeremiah had the strange feeling that he needed Martha, not just through choice, but to survive. She had answers that he craved for. Being a hybrid in a world where both sides were at conflict, it made him feel like he was lost in the void. A soul trapped between worlds. Martha was his bridge.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hunted on All Sides

It was mere moments before the outer wall had been secured. The lookouts weren't the strongest of adversaries, them being Human after all. Five cloaked men all armed to the teeth used the various ramparts and towers of the castle to keep out of sight. One creature lurked below them. The leader signalled one of them to climb above him. The rest followed him onwards, reaching the lower levels to the courtyard. The werewolf could smell something new, it was fresh blood. With a roar, he alerted the rest of the castle. He quickly met a musket ball to the back of the head.

"Time for some fun." The leader whispered.

Soldiers began to storm from every entrance. They soon met a quick death as the cloaked men met in the courtyard. Each one was protected with an unnatural force. The air was heavy was the smell of gunpowder as the castles defences fell one by one. Not until every one of them had been slain did the five men put away their weapons, but there was still work to do. Now standing on the wall above them was a man clad in black armour.

"Every one of them you kill is a wasted effort." His voice was deep and unnerving, but the cloaked men were not threatened by this figure.

"Perhaps you should find better servants than Human slaves, Vampire."

The Vampire raised his eyebrows, taking this as a challenge. He slowly raised his arms and the bodies around them began to emit an eerie glow. Their eyes opened and stared at them with green energy.

"Pathetic." One cloaked man uttered.

He reached out his hand and in an instant, the dark magic reanimating the fallen men was broken. The Vampire stepped back, now realising he was alone.

"The dead do not frighten me. As for you, you should fear the living." The leader of the group took out a silver pistol and fired with precision accuracy.

It pierced the Vampire straight through the heart. With one last breath, he fell backwards, off of the wall and into the forest surrounding it. Now free to press on, the group entered Bran Castle. The men inside held up little resistance against them, being no match against such skill. It was inside the main hall that the castles inhabitants had barricaded themselves in. It was of little concern to them. One of them took out what looked like a smoke bomb, but the bang from this one would be much more potent. A few seconds later, the door was obliterated in a hail of splinters.

Ten men armed with halberds stood in a line, clearly frightened but still holding to prevent them from venturing further. The leader of the five stepped forward.

"You have been held here against your will. They have threatened your lives and the lives of you families. Now though, they hold no power over you. This castle once belonged to a legendary Vampire. Now, it is ours. Put down your weapons and join us brothers. It is time to liberate this world from their kind."

Slowly, the men lowered their halberds. At last they had been rescued from their forced duty. With them subdued, the five hunters approached the Woman who cowered at the back of the hall.

"You have nothing to fear, you simply have to answer my questions." He knelt down to her.

"I know who you are! I've seen you're death in the fire. Monsters will rise against you scum and take this world as they rightfully should!"

The man pulled down his hood and slapped her across the face.

"Then you know you stare into the eyes of Eustice Chaise. The man who will put an end to your putrid kind. Tell me oracle, you say you know how I will die." He pointed his pistol at her forehead. "Do you know how you will?"

She cackled.

"You will not kill me. You need what I know."

He seemed unswayed.

"Kill you? My dear… pain doesn't always lead to death. I should know."

Another hunter came forward and impaled her hand to the wall with a knife. They waited for her screams to stop before continuing.

"A boy has been born in this land. One that you're kind has a strong interest in. Where is he?"

She didn't answer, she just wept.

"Ok. I'll start with a question of a different nature. Do you know how many nerves need to be severed before a person's hand becomes permanently useless?"

The hunter began to pull the knife further into her flesh. There was no resisting such pain.

"England!" She screamed.

Eustice gave an amused smile.

"Not that hard after all, is it? Now, let's make it a bit harder shall we? What city?" He still had hold of the knife.

"London."

"Now a name."

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"A name!" he roared into her face.

"Constantin!"

He stood up and clapped.

"What mighty powers of perception you have. Really, I am impressed. A true hero everyone. She may have just ended this war before it even begins. You see, I know what he is. A hybrid. I assume he has been living amongst my kind, no?"

She wouldn't speak.

"Do you think he holds any allegiance to you? Or is it Humanity that will be rallying behind him?"

Suddenly, the pain left her. All she could do now was laugh.

"Did I say something amusing? Eustice asked her.

"That boy will never serve you. You will belong to him. Everything about you. Your past, your future. It all means nothing, for it belongs to him!"

Eustice was not happy with what he was hearing.

"I think this old girl has served her purpose. Send her soul to hell."

The knife was yanked from the wall and used to end her life with a swift slice to the throat.

Eustice turned away and contemplated on his next move.

"To England, sir?" Another hunter asked him.

"Abraham." Eustice called to a third hunter.

"You want me to find him?" He assumed.

"You know the most about their knack for hiding amongst us. Find the boy and bring him to us. I know how much you want to avenge your family."

Abraham build up with rage.

"Vlad killed my son and sent my wife insane. Revenge is just an afterthought. I'll do it for the pleasure."

"Be the one to stick the last nail in his coffin. Don't worry my friend. He will fear the name Van Helsing."

…

Fallen branches crunched under the weight of his footsteps. His acute senses helped him to see through the strong rays of the sun that cut through the countless rows of leaves above him. Using the trees as cover, he hid from the one who hunted him. He knew the forest beside his home well, but so did his hunter. Jeremiah could see the mansion, he was so close. Checking that he was clear to move, he took one step before feeling the imminent danger. The knife swung at him, barely missing his face as he ducked away. The man swung the knife in his hand and moved to perform a back stab.

With the moment he had left, Jeremiah remembered his training and grabbed his attackers' forearm, forcing it down and punching him in the face. The man barely felt it and continued to assault him. Jeremiah blocked each blow with impressive precision. To an onlooker it would appear like a dance, only the two of them could feel the brutality of each blow. Knocking the man's two arms sideways, Jeremiah rolled beside him and fled for the garden. His attacker took chase, but before he could reach him, he felt an arrow wiz past him and crash into a nearby oak. The man laughed.

"You're getting quicker." Dmitri praised his son.

"I could still do better."

The two of them had been training for three days. The few breaks they had were used for recollection of what had gone wrong and how he could improve. Josephine looked on often hiding from their sight. She was so concerned about what was happening. Dmitri had not told her or Jeremiah of the true nature for the training he had gone through. To them, it was to give him the skills to survive if their identity was discovered. The truth was far darker, Dmitri knew this but still he had other ideas on his mind. Another onlooker, Adrien, was very impressed with the skill that the Constantin boy was showing. He had returned to his mother to cool off and for a drink when Adrien appeared from the trees.

"He puts us all to shame." He spoke with his usual condescending tone.

Dmitri picked up the rubber knife and attached it to his belt.

"He's learning fast. I've taught him to survive. I won't train him to be a killer." Dmitri answered.

"Fair enough. That part can come later."

Dmitri knew now was not the time to argue. The week ahead was not just for training his son, it was for crucial planning.

"He's grown quite an attachment to my Martha."

Dmitri didn't anticipate Adrien. He never spoke of Martha, neither at work or outside.

"Yes. It's good to see him with friends." Dmitri said.

"Non-human friends." Adrien corrected him. "Who knows? The future your son has ahead of him will change the course of all of ours. That much is certain. If our families were to unite, imagine the power we could have. It could rival even Vincent."

He stared into Dmitri's eyes, the seriousness of what he was saying was uncanny.

"Why do you talk about Jeremiah like that? Why does Vincent have such an interest in him? It's not because he is a hybrid, is it?" Dmitri knew Vincent had secrets, but now he felt more and more like a piece on a chess board, ready for Vincent to move him where ever he desired.

"Just have him ready by the end of the week. I'll make sure he is ready personally."

Inside the mansion, Jeremiah stood over the table, his eyes closed. He focussed on every object in the room. In the last three days he had learnt to focus on every aspect of his abilities to defend himself. He pictured how he would use any object in the room as a weapon against every entry point. At the slightest sound, he would be ready to fight. It was lucky that he opened his eyes when he did, because when that sound came, he saw a familiar face.

"Something in your eye?" Martha asked before smiling.

"Just thinking. I didn't expect to see you." He hid it but deep down he was ecstatic to see her.

"Don't' worry, I've been nearby." She walked close to him and whispered.

"My father has been watching you."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? How do you know?" He asked.

"He often spies for someone he works for. He doesn't know that I've learnt a few of his tricks." She winked at him.

He blushed slightly.

"Well, do you know why?"

She shrugged.

"I heard him say something about making sure everyone in town was ready to protect themselves if necessary. He usually makes sure that I'm not nearby when he talks to others."

The more Jeremiah learnt of Adrien, the more he wanted to bash his skull in.

"It's not fair that he shuts you out so much. At least I've had my parents to support me. And you."

She giggled.

"You've helped me Jeremiah."

He didn't know what she meant by that. Since he had met her, he felt like he had boarded a ship out of the dark and she was captain.

"Son, time to practice on the range."

Dmitri's voice sounded stricter than usual. In fact his whole attitude had been very brash and urgent that week. Jeremiah was yet to find out why.

"I better go. Want to watch me?" He asked, hoping she was say yes.

"Try and keep me away." She followed them outside with her sketchbook under her arm.

Sand bags and targets had been set up across the garden. This time, he had nothing but a single flintlock pistol and several throwing knives. His speciality was the bow, but since the beginning of his training he had become familiar with other types of weaponry. He stood still and scanned his surroundings. Plotting out the perfect path, he began. He started by crouching behind the shrubbery leading up to the central fountain. He flung two knives at once, hitting two different targets. He didn't expect Dmitri to push a secret straw dummy in his way. With a split second to react, he rolled under its arm and sliced across its torso before decapitating it. Dmitri was shocked at the boy's brutal strike.

Jeremiah found a rhythm now, one he struggled to get out of. The blood in his veins began to burn, urging him on to finish the job as fast and powerfully as he could. Popping out from the garden maze having dealt with several targets, he saw two straw dummies in his way. He had originally intended to use his last two knives on them, but now he saw a better opportunity. He could jump to the side, leaving the two dummies with no chance to change their aim at him had they been alive. Doing this, he would be able to make a single shot through both of their heads, but it would lead the musket ball dangerously close to where Martha was standing. Everything in his mind fought against the idea, but he couldn't stop himself. The sudden surprise of the dummy pushed in front of him had released his hunter's instinct. He took the shot, screaming in his head all the way.

The gunpowder ignited. It was a perfect shot, splitting the wood apart that held the dummies heads on. The ball carried on, soaring away from him. Martha did not know until it was too late. It was by some miracle that the projectile missed her by mere inches. She gasped as she heard it pass like a rush of air. A statue crumbled behind her, not that she had time to see. She stood still, petrified by what had just happened. Jeremiah wanted to stop. He wanted to run to her, hug her and beg her forgiveness with all his might. Now though, there was no stopping. He was reaching the end of the course. Five dummies stood in a circle. Loading his pistol, he fired, taking out two of them. With the two remaining knives, he landed flurries of blows to every part of the remaining dummies. He felt the ferocity of what he was capable of. It was like a drug that drew him in. Such power was irresistible. His green eyes flowed blood red as he grit his teeth.

"Son!" Dmitri tried to snap him out of it.

Jeremiah looked on towards the town across the hill. Something was calling him. A voice in his head yearned for more. There was targets beyond count in that town. More than enough to achieve perfection with his skills. Every living, breathing Human would fit the purpose.

"Jeremiah! Listen to me!"

He couldn't answer.

"You feel it don't you? There is no denying. You are a true Vampire. It's the only path you can follow. Listen to me and you can feel this power for eternity." Adrien spat his poisonous words.

The look Dmitri gave him was frightening.

"Let the power flow through your veins. Control it and unleash it."

A sharp tug on his shoulder span Adrien round. He met a strong punch to the face. Launching off of his feet and onto the pebbled ground, Adrien pick himself up and stared straight back at his attacker.

"False hope is all you hold onto Dmitri. Look at your son! He is a Vampire. Let him fulfil his destiny."

Dmitri kicked him in the cut, straight into the hedgerow. Holding onto his stomach, Adrien showed his fangs.

"Stupid move, Constantin."

He launched at the banker. Anticipating his move, Dmitri tossed him over his shoulder. He landed on his feet and swiftly span round, attempting to claw Dmitri's eyes out. Blocking his arm, Dmitri landed a quick jab at Adrien's chin before receiving a kick to the side. He tried to target Adrien's weakened gut with his left arm, but he trapped it with his own and forced Dmitri into a roll. Twisting his arm, he had Dmitri at his mercy. He continued to put pressure on it in an attempt to break it. As Dmitri fought back, he noticed his son walking towards the side gate, towards the town.

"No!" Dmitri screamed.

Jumping up, Dmitri kicked backwards, buckling Adrien's leg. Now free, Dmitri used an uppercut strong enough to send Adrien into a backflip, landing in the fountain.

"Jeremiah." The boy heard a soft voice.

Slowly, his eyes dulled before glowing green. He stopped walking and stared into the distance. No one who witnessed the sight could believe it. He turned, almost hyperventilating to see Martha standing beside him.

"Look at me. You recognised me don't you?" She asked desperately.

"Martha." He whispered.

They were both shaking as he lent forward into her arms. They both cried softly.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't… I nearly… why can't I be…" he couldn't put together a coherent sentence.

"No. No. never apologise. You couldn't help it. You will learn to control it. I know you will."

Back in the centre of the garden, Dmitri expected Adrien to continue, but he didn't.

"You see now? He belongs with our kind. You owe me a new suit." His current one was now soaked and splattered with blood.

"Get out of my garden before I owe you a new skull." Dmitri had no more time for him.

"End of the week Dmitri. Or this time, I come back and kill you. And I won't be alone." He stared towards the house, spotting Josephine running towards her son.

"I kill you…" He whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Storm Approaches

The Constantin's sat around the kitchen table in silence. Jeremiah had been consoled but after what had happened he refused to talk to anyone but Martha, both of whom were upstairs. Dmitri could still feel the ache in his knuckles left from his fight with Adrien. Had it not been for Jeremiah, he feared he would have killed him. Josephine had given her husband the same look since it had happened. She knew that he wasn't being honest with her.

"I know something is going on here. First you and Adrien fall out, then the training."

Dmitri sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin.

"We promised to be honest with each other, no secrets. We agreed that we would stick together regardless of what others thought. You have to tell me. What does Adrien want with our son?"

Dmitri stood up and stared out of the window, taking deep breaths as he did.

"He wants him able to defend himself by the end of the week. Our old home isn't what it was, Josephine. Our kind and yours are on the brink of war."

She was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Why is there such an interest in Jeremiah? Vincent promised us we would be safe here."

Dmitri formed a fist over the table.

"He's used us from the beginning. That's why he didn't kill us when the townsfolk found out. That's why he saved you and Jeremiah from his butler that night. He wants our son for the war."

She shook her head, unwilling to believe it.

"What do they want with a boy? My boy!?"

"Adrien won't tell me, but I've hazard a guess. They want what a hybrid could give them, an agent that can hide flawlessly amongst Humans, someone who can walk in daylight without sorcery. The way he fights, it's like no Vampire his age I've ever seen. There's a hidden strength that we don't have. It's his Human instincts, the fear. The will to survive."

She stood up and approached him for comfort.

"We can't let them take him away from us."

"I won't let them. But we will lose everything if we try to stop them."

She didn't care.

"This house. The money. It means nothing without my boy."

Dmitri knew he had a great fight on his hands. In truth, he didn't know what sort of chance they had, but he was willing to die to protect his family.

"We run. We pack what we can and leave before the end of the week. We've fled before, we can find safety again."

Their conversation was not as secret as they had thought. From the top of the stairs, Jeremiah and Martha had heard the whole thing.

"Oh, Jeremiah. What's going to happen?"

He turned to her.

"I can't lose you."

…

"What!" Vincent's fist cracked his desk in half.

"The oracle is gone. The Humans know about the boy, they've been on to us from the start." Thomson once again was the bearer of bad news.

"No Human can stand up to us. What is it that allows them to survive!? How can five Humans walk into a castle with no resistance!?"

Thomson could sense that if Vincent's temper reached boiling point, he would feel the brunt of it.

"There were no survivors. There was evidence that they tortured the oracle before her death."

Marcus entered the room, carrying two glasses on a silver tray. Vincent grabbed his, spilling it partly before gulping its contents whole and throwing the glass in the fireplace.

"If they know where he is, then everything I have planned could be torn down, and I do not like interference!" he hurled the desk across the room, destroying it and ruining one of the paintings on the wall. Thomson shook in fear, but Marcus barely flinched.

"No more waiting. Marcus, send word to London. Adrien brings the boy as soon as he receives the message."

"Very well sir. And what if the Constantin's resist?"

Vincent laughed.

"Then tell Adrien to tear their throats out. They have done their part."

The butler left after picking up an oil well and quill from the wreckage of the ruined furniture.

Thomson stared at the ground, secretly praying that Vincent wouldn't turn his anger on him.

"Do we know the names of these hunters?" Vincent's tone of voice had calmed.

Thomson gulped before recollecting.

"Most of them are from different parts of the world. As far as we can tell, they all have a grudge to settle with one type of Monster or another. Solomon Kane, a Protestant from England, knows the ways of the world. John Seward, used to administrate an insane asylum. He and another one of their group, Van Helsing, have a vendetta with Vlad."

Vincent snickered.

"Don't we all? What of the other two? What of their leader?" Vincent was impatient.

"Arthur Holmwood. A businessman. We think he's responsible for funding operations against us."

"Not for much longer. The leader?"

Thomson appeared puzzled.

"We don't know much about him at all, except a name. Eustice Chaise. He is the one who's rallied them together."

Cogs began to turn in Vincent's head. That name, it sparked something in him.

"Eustice. I know that name. The oracle. Through her ramblings, she mentioned a Monster, or man with that name."

Thomson hadn't been told this.

"His skill is unequalled. Monsters are beginning to fear him above all others." Thomson continued.

"He will be known and feared through present and future. Two worlds torn into one to forge something new. That's what she said. I paid no heed to it. Regardless, this man and the ones that follow him will need to die."

Vincent's temper seemed to have settled. It took a lot to faze his mind but he knew how much was riding on the next few months. If he was to be successful, the five hunters had to be dealt with. If he wasn't, he would have to answer to Vlad himself.

"We have three days left. If that boy is not here in time, we might as well stake our own hearts."

Thomson didn't like the sound of that. He regretted the decision to work for this man, regardless of how good the pay was.

…

They had left the mansion without a sound. Whilst his parents contemplated what to do next, Jeremiah just wanted to spend all the time he could with Martha. He had no idea what the week ahead would bring after all. They took the path besides the forest, leading onwards towards their favourite park.

"I can't believe father has been planning to take you away". Martha said.

"This is all a mess. Last month I thought I was just a freak. I would rather be that than what I am." He looked at his hands in disgust.

"It wasn't your fault what happened in the garden. No one blames you."

"That doesn't matter, does it!? Whether I meant it or not, I wanted to kill them. I wanted to kill everyone in town. I didn't care if I blew you apart or not, I still took the shot. How could you ever forgive me after that?" He sounded angry but she knew he didn't mean it.

She looked away, hoping that he could forgive himself for she already had.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, not at you. You're all that keeps me sane. I don't deserve a friend like you."

She took his hand in her own. It made his heart race.

"I didn't think I deserved a friend at all. All my life I've known our kind is hated. I used to think we were demons, some putrid thing conjured from hell. I want to prove them wrong. You're not bad Jeremiah. You've just suffered more than any boy should. Maybe we could show the world who we truly are together?"

He didn't follow what she meant.

"How could we ever do that? You heard what my father said. Even if we could convince Humans that we are like them, Monsters are already making ready for war. Why would either of them trust us?"

She put her other hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Because of you. You are them, both of them. Don't you ever think as the only hybrid you were born for a purpose? You're living proof that Humans and Monsters can coexist. Look at your parents, they zinged!"

He held her hand tighter.

"They what?" he had never heard that term before.

"A witch once told me that when two souls are meant to be together for eternity, they are joined by a zing, a magical attraction that can never be broken."

It would have sounded absurd to him weeks prior, but since meeting Martha, he was inclined to believe her. Still something plagued his mind. From what she was saying, a zing was meant to be mutual. He didn't have the courage to ask her.

"If we were to show the world who we are… how would we do it?"

Martha took her sketchbook out of the satchel around her arm. Jeremiah was always impressed with the skill expressed in every drawing, but curiously she didn't show him one. Instead, she pulled out a small piece of paper squashed between two pages.

"We could run away. Me, you and your family. Before they come to take you away."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. She wanted to run away with him.

"But what about Adrien, I mean, your father?"

She took a deep breath.

"I don't want to live with someone that could take you away from your family."

He was humbled by how much she was willing to give up for him, but he didn't understand why.

"You would do that?" He asked.

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose you either."

He had to hold back a tear. He could never have imagined that anyone outside his own home could care about him that much. She raised the piece of paper up and showed him.

"We could go here. They wouldn't find us."

He read the crinkled writing.

"Haweewee?" The paper was too scrunched up to read clearly.

She tapped him on the shoulder.

"No silly, Hawaii. I've always wanted to go."

Jeremiah knew that his parents would have reservations about the idea, but at the end of the week they would be making an enemy of Adrien no matter what happened. Now he feared not only for them, but for Martha. If anything happened to her, he imagined it tearing his soul in half.

"Martha. I can't let you leave with us."

She stared at him.

"I know it's a huge risk, but I don't want to let you go alone."

"You're not thinking clearly. If something goes wrong, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."

She was beginning to panic.

"No, you not thinking clearly. It isn't fair what they are going to do to you. If you leave, every day I'll always fear that they've found you. Please Jeremiah… I care about you too much."

He pulled his hand away.

"I can't…" Turning away, he ran back towards the mansion.

She stood in silence, distraught at his decision.


	10. Chapter 10 - Night Falls

The letter was marked with that familiar seal. It was unmistakably that of the Lebeau family. He hadn't expected news so soon. This letter that had appeared out of nowhere warranted uncertainty. Adrien sliced the dried wax with a sharp knife and took out the perfectly folded piece of parchment. He recognised Marcus' handwriting in an instant. As he read it in the darkness of his office, a pair of prying eyes watched him. It took a moment for him to read the full text, but when he did he crushed the letter in his hand.

"Does that man think I'm a miracle worker? How can he expect me to bring him now, alone?" He whispered to himself.

He sensed someone's presence. He turned to see his daughter with an expression of great concern on her face.

"I told you not to disturb me when I am working." He spoke.

She plucked up the courage. It was now or never.

"Father. Are you planning to take Jeremiah to Transylvania?"

His face froze.

"Who have you been listening to?" His voice was stern.

"I know the truth. Father, I don't believe that you could take Jeremiah away from his family. You're not a cruel man." Even as she said it, she began to doubt her own words.

"None of this concerns you. This is not a matter you should be getting involved with." He walked forward, trying to close the door but she passed him before he could.

"All my life, you've kept me isolated from the rest of the world, but now I have someone I can call a friend and you want to take him away from me!" She began to shout.

"Everything I do is to protect you. It always has been! I lost your mother, I will not lose you as well!" he stared her down.

"Against who? Humans? We have lived amongst them for over a century and no one has suspected a thing!"

He formed a fist.

"How could you understand!? It isn't Humans we should fear, it's…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"It's who?" She asked sternly.

"I owe someone a life debt. If it wasn't for him… your mother would have died much sooner than she did. He is not the sort of man you betray."

"Is it this man Vincent? You work for him, don't you?" She held up the crushed letter.

He had had enough.

"Go back to your room, Martha. Don't speak of this matter again, do you hear me? You are not to see the Constantin boy again."

"But Father, please listen to me-"

"Get out!" he roared.

She didn't dare test his temper any further. She couldn't let that be the end of it. Ideas ran through her head, plans to run away formed. Before she could act however, she felt her father's tight grip on her arm.

"Let go!" She pleaded.

"I'll do what I have to. I'm not losing you. Hate me if you must, but the Constantin boy has to leave."

He pulled her into her own room and locked the door behind her. The window slammed shut. Bars formed across them. She ran over to them and pulled with all her might but they wouldn't budge.

"Dad! Don't do this! You're not a monster!"

He heard her across the hall.

"Yes I am." He whispered, a tear running from his eye.

…

One day. That was all that remained before the Constantin's lives would change forever. They acted quickly. Everything was packed. There was so much that they would be leaving behind. To avoid suspicion, Jeremiah spent his last day at boarding school. In his absence, Dmitri showed Josephine the map that they would be following. They would travel north, away from the main roads and out into the country. They hoped that Scotland would bring safety for the time being, but they feared they would eventually have to travel further afield to slip past Vincent's spies.

Josephine stared throughout the lush garden behind their home. It would be one of the last times she would have the chance to admire the luxury they once had. Even still, she would give it all up a thousand times to protect her son.

"Thank you."

She heard the deep voice of her husband behind her.

"For what?"

"For showing me that I'm more than a devil."

She shook her head and embraced the man who was clearly distressed.

"Is that what you thought of yourself? You've never been anything less than the man I love since the moment we met."

They shared a solitary moment together, a moment where no worries or evils in the world could touch them. Jeremiah was not so lucky, for he felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He couldn't listen to a word that was said knowing what was soon to happen. On top of it all, he regretted having to push Martha away. He wanted to see her again and tell her it would be alright, be he know it wouldn't be.

The same group of boys were staring at him most of the day, as if they knew something was about to happen. At least he wouldn't miss them, but they had one last encounter in store for him. As the day drew to an end, walking out of the rusty gates, he spotted two of them across the street, waiting for him. With them blocking his usual route, Jeremiah stepped sideward to take the longer route home. Another two boys were waiting for him. Before long, he could sense six of them closing in. Knowing that this was the moment they had chosen, he sprinted away. The group chased after him with a purpose. He couldn't give himself away, but running at normal pace meant that he couldn't lose them.

He was cornered, with nowhere to go but the back of an alley. Passers-by ignored them, assuming them to be silly boys playing at chase.

"No more running away Constantin. Are you a boy, or a man?" The leader punched him. He fell to the floor, pretending to be hurt.

"Come on Constantin! Such a weakling!" He taunted.

"Get up! We're not stopping!" Another yelled.

He was spat on, kicked and treated like a ragdoll. Again they tore at his uniform. He realised that they were attempting to take his bag from him. That he couldn't allow. He pulled back, trying not to reveal his strength. He was unable to stop them without showing the truth. They poured the contents onto the wet floor, letting the drawings Martha had made for him fall and be ruined forever. They stomped on then, grinding them into the mud.

"Oh, did your girlfriend make these? Or is she your nanny?"

He felt his hand hold onto the gas lamppost beside him.

"Pathetic little suckling baby!"

The boys were silenced when they heard the sound of crushing metal forced in on itself by his grip. There were mutterings amongst them, all dumbfounded by what had just happened. Standing up, Jeremiah felt nothing but hate. His eyes glared at them, red a soulless. There was no hiding what he was, for the boys had doomed themselves. Forcing the leader against the wall, he tore deep into the weak flesh of his neck, hearing the screams of the boys around him. The life faded from his victim's eyes. Letting him drop to the ground, he went after another. None of them were able to escape.

One tried to fight back by kicking at his gut, but Jeremiah grabbed his leg with one hand and twisted it, savouring the crack. Kicking a third into the wall, he heard his back break. The two remaining ran into the street. Onlookers now realised what was happening. With unnatural speed, the duo found him in front of them. He punched one hard enough in the nose to split his skull. One remained, pleading to keep his life.

"Please! We were forced to do it! It was-"Two hands took hold of his head and twisted in unison.

Covered in blood, the boy stood amongst the dead. Humans ran all around him, horrified by the creature he had become. Above them, watching on from the roof above, Adrien saw the sight and was pleased. The Constantin boy had unleashed his inner strength.

"You're ready."

When the world came back to him, when his eyes returned to their natural green, he saw what he had done and wailed. Immediately he shook, feeling physically sick. He could still taste the boy's blood, it was disgusting and yet empowering at the same time. His secret was out. He felt he had failed his family. Everything they had tried to do was undone. Before anyone else could see his face, he fled the scene, tormented by the pain he knew his parents would feel when they found out.

…

The time had come. With the Constantin boy experiencing his first taste of those that opposed him, Adrien arrived at the agreed rendezvous point. The abandoned building, ugly to the eyes and irrelevant was perfect for them. Adrien knew that Dmitri would not let him take his son without a fight. That was why he didn't plan to go alone. He knocked on the door, awaiting a response. A request for the password did not come. He knocked again whilst checking that no one was watching him. He was met with silence.

The door was still locked. He cursed his partners for their foolishness. Slowly he could hear the sound of bolts and cogs turning. The door was opened slightly.

"Finally."

He pushed his way in and saw the decrepit hall. The whole place smelt of damp wood and mildew. He looked forward to having the whole affair finished with. Vincent had promised him that once his duty with the Constantin's was done with, he and his daughter could live in peace. Adrien was simply another piece on his chessboard.

He was surprised when he couldn't hear the chatter of Vincent's spies. Even stranger still, he could smell something else. He shoved open the door to the meeting room, ready for anything. Inside, he saw the bodies of his brethren, either lying in heaps on the floor or hanging from the ceiling. The sight was unthinkable. No less than seven dead Vampires were in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadowy figure, cloaked and smiling.

"I think I just ruined your game."

Adrien cowered away as soon as he saw the pistol pointed at him. Rotten wood broke apart beside him as the musket ball was let loose. Realising he was alone, Adrien felt the fear of death and total abandonment. Vincent would not accept any excuses for his own life now rested with the fate of the boy. Outside the ruined building, Adrien was surrounded by soldiers.

"On the ground, demon!" One called out.

Baring his fangs, Adrien fled up the wall, followed close behind by musket fire. The cloaked man pulled down his hood, revealing the face of Van Helsing.

"Send that thing to hell." He ordered the men.

The hunter looked on as the people of the city rallied together. Pitchforks and torches stretched out as far as the eye could see. The hunters had been one step ahead of Vincent around every corner. Now was the time that London rose up against them. The rooftops were Adrien's only route of escape. He couldn't comprehend how it had all gone so wrong. None of his spies had seen this. The army of soldiers and citizens marched through the streets of London. Carriages and passers-by were struck down as Van Helsing showed them for what they were. In one hand he bore a golden crystal, its power showing the true nature of those that hid amongst them. In the other he brandished a pistol, freshly fired at a werewolf that had attempted to kill him in the onslaught.

The army didn't stop until it reached the steps of Lebeau Investments.

"This is your reckoning, Constantin." The hunter shouted before leading the force inside.

The staff saw their unwelcome guests, all knowing why they were there. With the crystal grasped in his hand, Van Helsing released a shockwave, shattering the stones hanging round their necks.

"There is no shadow that can hide you from us."

The Sun's rays did their work. With nothing to hold them back, every Vampire in the building felt their skin burn like ash. Putting his weapon away, Van Helsing dragged one Vampire to the ground and stood on his face.

"Where is the Constantin boy?"

The Monster snarled at him. The bones in his face began to crack under the pressure, weakened by the sun.

"The Mansion!" It gestured to the large house across the hill, visible from the window.

"Smart. A quick death is a reward that should suffice." He took his pistol out again and split the Monsters head open with it.

…

Three bags were resting by the door. They waited for their son. When the knock on the door came, Josephine answered it with haste. She was horrified to find her boy covered in blood, tears down his face and looking like hell churned up.

"What am I!?" He screamed.

She hurried him in, closing the door behind before anyone could see.

"What has happened to you!? She knelt down to him.

He was unable to speak. In his silence, she called for Dmitri who, upon seeing him, knew exactly what had happened. It was a sight he had hoped never to see.

"Oh, my boy. No."

He hugged him, not caring that it would ruin his suit.

"It was the bullies, wasn't it?" He asked.

He nodded his head once.

"I've let you down." He whimpered.

"No. You are what you are Jeremiah. This is not your fault."

They heard the rumbling of an explosion. Crockery shook in the kitchen. It surprised the whole family. For a moment, they forgot what had happened that day. Taking a look outside the front door, Dmitri saw a heart-breaking sight. The bank was aflame. He could hear screams echoing throughout the city and could smell the blood of Monsters being spilt. Surely this could not have been because of Jeremiah? Was it Adrien's plan all along to begin the war in London? Such thoughts all ran through his head. Dmitri turned to his family. One thing had to be done first.

"I have to find out what is happening. If my kind are in danger, I have to help them. Stay here and wait for me. I won't be long."

He shot off in a flash. He didn't want to leave his family alone in such a time but he felt a need to protect his own kind unlike any he had felt for a long time. He had worked with the staff of Lebeau Investments for fifteen years. Many of them were good people. When he was close enough to make out the carnage, he could see people chanting and holding blood stained weaponry. Bodies were dragged towards the bank and tossed into the flames. It didn't take long for the hunter to spot him.

"Constantin!" he shouted to him. "You're judgement day has come."

"What are you doing!?" He answered. "These are good people!"

"You are all heathens! Monsters!" One woman called out.

"No! We've lived amongst you. We are a part of London! We've never meant you any harm!" He tried to plead to their humanity, but it was futile.

"Tell that to the six boys who lost their lives today to your kind." Van Helsing spoke, almost mockingly.

Before Dmitri could answer, Van Helsing took a shot. Dmitri felt his stomach tear. The crowd were charging him. He felt an arrow rip into his arm. Further shots rang out. Bones began to break as he tried to escape. He crawled along the floor, never taking his eyes off of his mansion.

"Kill the creature!" The crowd chanted.

Four men now stood over him with pitchforks, ready to bury them into his back. Before they could, they were lifted off their feet. Another figure now stood with his back to Dmitri. Looking up, he could see Adrien.

"Get the boy out." Was all Adrien said to him.

With them distracted, Monsters of all kind pounced from the surrounding homes and tore into the crowd. Dmitri took it as his chance to escape.

In her room, Martha sat alone with her thoughts. She cried thinking that she would never see Jeremiah again, that he would be forced to fight in a war he wanted nothing to do with. She had tried to escape but there was no way out. She had rarely felt love between herself and her father but even she didn't think he could be so cruel. It was when she heard the lock on the door turn that she stood up, ready to push her way out. When the door did open, she saw her father in a ruined, red stained suit. He didn't say so much as a word as he walked to her and embraced her like he had never done before.

"I love you more than life, my Martha."

"Father…"

"Not a word. We have to leave, now."

He began to pack her things, knowing the reckoning that was about to full upon them. For the first time, Martha could see the flicker of fire outside her window. London was at war.

With little strength left, Dmitri dragged himself to the gates of Constantin Mansion. He knocked once, praying that they would hear. Josephine's heart broke when she saw him. With tears down her face she helped him inside. She felt powerless seeing her husband on the brink of death, and her son sitting on the stairs in a tortured trance. She hurried to retrieve bandages to stop the bleeding, but in her absence, something awoke in her husband. As he lay dying, the will to survive took over. When she returned, he wasn't the man she knew. Holding his wounds, he stared at her, a hunger in his eyes. She had never been afraid of Dmitri until that moment.

"Dmitri…"

With no strength left in him to hold back, the blood that ran through Josephine's veins was too enticing.

"Please, this isn't you. Listen to me!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Her screams ran through the mansion, snapping Jeremiah out of his trance as her beloved sank his teeth into her neck. Jeremiah watched on, a witness to the creature that resided in all Vampires. The hatred for it spawned in him at that moment. He did not say a word as bit by bit, the life drained away from his mother. The strength of her hand failed and it fell to her side. Her eyes were dead to the world. Loosening his grip, Dmitri let her body fall to his feet. With his own life returning, he took in the sight of his broken world. Petrified in place, the blood that remained flowed around his shoes.

In front of him, his own son stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a knife brandished in his hand.

"Son."

With red eyes and a swift toss, Jeremiah aimed for his heart. Taking a step back and grunting from the impact, Dmitri felt the perfect throw pierce his heart. He stood over his dead wife and murderous son and knew that he had failed them. Jeremiah was alone. He watched his father fall and join his wife. He covered his mouth, believing that he had destroyed all hope. They had given their lives to keep him save and now they were gone because of him.

There was only one who remained in his life now. Martha.


	11. Chapter 11 - Crossroads

His childhood was behind him. The life he knew was gone. All that remained was the contents of Jeremiah's case. He watched the fire spread in the distance, consuming all that it touched. His face remained blank, his emotions oblivious to what he had just done. Whatever had awoken in him that day, it was changing him. He left his old home and stepped out into the dark. He took the forest road, the path he had often taken alongside Martha. The chaos of the night spread, soon he could hear voices drawing closer to the mansion on the hill. If he had any doubt that what had happened was due to him, it was soon fading as he saw torches approaching the gates.

Van Helsing was the only one to enter the building. Holding up his hand, he stopped the crowd. With a pistol in hand, he entered the stately home and saw the bodies of the late Constantin's. It was a genuine shock to him. He had expected a fight on his hands, but what he did encounter was far more intriguing. It was evident what had happened to the woman, but a single knife was in the banker's chest. He lay partly on top of her so whoever his attacker was, it couldn't have been her. The hunter searched upstairs, surprised to find no servants. The place had been kept mostly by the Constantin's, they being too modest and secretive for house keepers. That left only one avenue open. The boy must have done it.

There was no sign of him. Van Helsing hadn't planned for this. Jeremiah had fled into the night. He had no choice but to find him. Having seen the sight of the boy's family though gave him hope.

"Maybe this boy can be persuaded to see Monsters as the enemy after all?" he thought.

Dmitri's study served as a gold mine of information. He found countless letters from Vincent Lebeau and many more from a man called Adrien. He knew him, having seen the man himself. It was when he searched Jeremiah's room that he put the pieces together. The address from this Adrien and that found on a small piece of parchment in the boy's room were identical.

"Two bats with one stone."

…

Jeremiah knew the city too well to be caught by the crowd. He had reached Adrien's home. He had only been there once in the last week. Adrien knew nothing of it, though the visit was harmless. She had showed him her countless drawings and paintings, as well as the poems she had written. They both relished having someone to talk to that would understand. Now though, he had no idea how they would react. He looked up at her window to see strong bars. He was outraged. The little sympathy he had for Adrien was gone. Putting down his case, he knocked hard on the front door. No answer came, but he could hear mutterings on the other side.

When still no one answered, he slammed his fist through the door, breaking the lock. He swung it open and marched inside with his case.

"Jesus, boy!? What do you think you're doing!?" He heard Adrien.

"Where is she?" he asked, not caring for the damage he had just caused.

"Jeremiah?" Martha's soft voice travelled down the hall.

Ignoring Adrien, he put down his case and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He was relieved, but made his frustration obvious to Adrien. "Bars!? Bars over her window!?"

"For her protection! In case you haven't noticed, it's a war zone out there." He explained.

It was then that Martha spotted the blood and torn clothes covering him.

"My God, you're hurt!" She gasped.

He hadn't the heart to tell her what he had really done. What would she think of him if he did?

"No he isn't."

Jeremiah stared at him. There was no confusion in his eyes. He knew. He marched right up to him and punched him in the nose.

"Jeremiah!" Martha had never seen him be violent.

She pulled him away as Adrien laughed.

"You've used us from the start! My father, my Mother, me! Now I've lost them!"

He felt Martha's hand wrap round his own. It went some way to calming him, but not enough.

"Your parents…" She whispered.

"I told him to get you out. Now the fools gone and died!?"

Jeremiah would have hit him again had Martha not been there.

"It's all my fault… I lost control and now they're dead."

Martha could see the pain in his eyes.

"It's not your fault, boy. They would have found us regardless. They have been ahead of us for a while. They've known about you."

"I'm done with this. Since I found out about what I am, everyone has had their eyes on me. Why am I so important to you!?"

Adrien packed a set of documents into a suitcase.

"Because you are the best chance we have of a future."

Both Jeremiah and Martha were silent.

"That's right. An oracle has seen what you could become. You don't have the same weaknesses as us. You can walk in the sun for far longer. You can hide amongst them. The future she saw was of you leading us to greatness."

There was only one future Jeremiah wanted now.

"And what of Humans?" he asked.

"It's us, or them. Make your choice."

He held onto Martha's hand tightly.

"All I want is to keep Martha safe."

Adrien was surprised by his answer.

"Then for once, both I and a Constantin agree on something."

The chants and flickering of torchlight grew closer. There was little time left. At the head of them was the hunter.

"Flush them out."

At his command, torches were flung at the house. Before long, wooden beams caught alight, spreading the flames of their anger.

"Out the back!" Adrien shouted.

Carrying what little possessions they had, they fled to the back of the house. They heard the crashing of footsteps, the door being no defence after Jeremiah's entrance. They began to sweat as the fire engulfed the entire house.

"Jeremiah!"

The boy turned to find the man who had called out his name. With his hood down, he could see Van Helsing, speaking with a Dutch accent through the flames.

"You're not like them. You know you're not. They will use you and kill you when they are finished. Following them will only lead you to war. Come with us my son." He held out his arm.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't conflicted in that moment. As a Human, he'd had a life that countless craved. He had a family and a future. It was Monsters that had manipulated his bullies. It was Monsters that now tried to drag him into a world of pain. Yet, he could see the hate fuelled in the eyes of the Human mob that chased after them. Was it spawned from Monsters, or natural to them after all? He could trust no one, say one. It was her he would follow.

He shook his head and ran away. Van Helsing knew from that point that their cause was a desperate one. If it had to be so, the boy would have to die.

"Fine."

As much as he hated this man, Adrien was both his and Martha's best bet for survival.

"We need to make it to the port. We still have a ship waiting." He told them.

"To take Jeremiah away? No Father!" Martha shouted.

"If we stay here, we die! We aren't safe in England anymore."

Neither she nor Jeremiah had any intention of joining any war, but they had no choice but to follow him. The three of them took off towards the grounds outside. A carriage waited for them, hidden by the tree line.

"Get in." he told them.

He threw his suitcase onto the back seat and spoke to the driver. The man was covered by a black cloak. He shivered in the cold night air, clearly showing his distaste at having to wait so long.

"Not gone according to plan, has it sir?" He said in a scraggy voice.

"Who knows? Fortune may favour us yet." Adrien said, making sure the duo couldn't hear him.

Adrien joined his daughter and the boy he had watched over for fifteen years. He had known he would be leaving that night, as far as he was concerned, the plan hadn't failed at all, if anything it had gone far better than planned. Dmitri was dead, leaving Jeremiah ripe for the taking. With a flick of the coachman's whip, the carriage was off. Adrien had no doubt that the hunter would be after them soon enough but for now they were safe as long as they could reach the Port.

During the first moments of their journey, he watched the boy in the corner of his eye. His hands would tremble, not from the cold or through fear but because he was trying to hold something back. That didn't worry Adrien, what did was how his daughter looked at Jeremiah. Such concern with watery eyes made him anxious of the bond they were forming. He didn't know the full extent of Vincent's plan for the boy and if Martha were to get in the way…

"Hold out your hands." Adrien said unexpectedly.

Neither of them knew which of them he was talking to.

"Boy." He let them know.

"His name is Jeremiah." Martha answered sternly.

"I'm trying to help him here." He said sarcastically.

Jeremiah didn't look him in the eye, but he obeyed. He reached his right hand out.

"Both of them."

Correcting his mistake, he held both hands out towards the banker.

"Close your eyes."

Again Jeremiah did as he told him.

"Don't think of anything but yourself, alone in your garden."

Both of them were dazed as to why he was asking this but he went along with it. Try as he might, Jeremiah could only hear the chanting of angry Humans and his mother screaming.

"Shut it all out. There's only you."

It wasn't working. Jeremiah's breathing became erratic, his shaking worsened.

"Father?" Martha said with concern.

"Focus Jeremiah. You are Human. There is no one who can harm you. No hunters. No Monsters."

Jeremiah suddenly felt as if he was watching himself in his mind. Two figures were in sight. One was scared, crying in the courtyard of his home. The other stood with blood dripping from his clothes. His head began to shake uncontrollably.

"Damn it." Adrien exclaimed.

The boy froze. Both figures disappeared and were replaced with a single shadow. It was soothing. His stopped trembling and opened his eyes. Martha was holding his hand. Adrien looked on with great interest. Somehow, his daughter had a hold over him. He had hoped that the Human side of him would be able to supress his instincts, but something very different was in that moment.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about you, Jeremiah."

For the remainder of the journey they remained quiet. The night air grew colder as rain began to fall, settling as trickles on the carriage windows. Jeremiah stared through the blurred glass to watch the clouds float ominously overhead, the moon reflecting behind them. He wondered how many more Monsters would die that night. If there really was going to be a war, choosing a side seemed an impossible decision. He had grown up believing himself to be Human all of his life. On one side was the race he felt he belonged to, on the other, there was Martha. He meant no harm to either of them. He had no trust for Adrien, but Martha, she was different.

When the port was in sight, Jeremiah couldn't sit in silence any longer.

"Where are we going?" he asked in an uncaring tone.

"To Transylvania, where your father's boss lives." Adrien answered, not wanting to give too much away, not that he could keep it secret for much longer.

"To Vincent?" Martha knew what he was planning.

"Both of you need to be trained to survive." He told them.

"To kill you mean." Jeremiah stared into his eyes.

Adrien almost felt a twitch of fear as he looked back. The boy's bright green eyes gave him a supernatural look. It was attractive at first glance but when angry, they looked like they could disintegrate you.

"As much as you both think that I'm some beast, I can assure you that when this war starts no one on Earth will be able to avoid it."

"Then please father, we have to stop it."

He looked at her as if she had just insulted him.

"You think I want a war? It's us, or them Martha. Besides, There are people at the head of this that I won't dare cross."

"Why? We can't be the only ones who want peace. You have influence with Vincent. Please, try to make him see sense!" She pleaded.

"Stop it Martha!" Adrien rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration.

She stood up, trying to stay steady in the moving carriage and sat next to Jeremiah, giving her father a glimpse of disappointment as she did. He had to show her how sincere he was towards her. He knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands.

"Look at me Martha. I would do anything to protect you. If I anger those who are above me… I would be putting you at risk."

She placed her right hand over his.

"I understand… but I can't let you put me before millions… or Jeremiah."

Adrien sat back down slowly. Now he was at a crossroads. Did he flee with his daughter, putting her and Jeremiah in further danger, or obey Vincent?

"If you ever have a daughter of your own Martha, I hope she isn't as stubborn as you are."

Jeremiah squeezed her hand gently, impressed with her selflessness and her bravery to stand up to him. Outside, the carriage approached the docks. When they reached Transylvania, it would be the biggest choice of Adrien's life.


	12. Chapter 12 - Secret Solitude

The three landed on the coast of France. The sun was still yet to rise but at least it had stopped raining. When the rusty ship made port, Adrien, Martha and Jeremiah were already on deck. Three men waited for them, all looking menacing.

"Where are the rest?" One asked as they took their first step on French soil.

"Dead. The hunters were ahead of us." Adrien told them.

"All the more reason to hurry. Vincent is anxious to see the boy."

"I bet he is." Adrien snapped back.

Since their discussion on the coach, Adrien's temper had been shortened.

"How far can you fly?" He asked Jeremiah.

"Not far. I've not cared for being a bat." As much as he enjoyed flying, Jeremiah felt his skin crawl every time he transformed. He felt it unnatural.

"Tough. If we want to make it there before the end of the month, you fly. Transform when I tell you to and only when. If Humans are nearby they may find bats carrying luggage to be a wee bit suspicious." He ordered.

So began their journey across Europe. Martha had wanted to see the world, but not like this. She refused to waste the opportunity though and took every chance she could to draw. Days passed by as they travelled from town to town, resupplying and resting. Everywhere they went, Vincent's spies rendezvoused with them. They were beginning to realize the influence that he had. Adrien took it upon himself to continue Jeremiah's training. With each passing day his muscles and instincts increased in strength. With Martha by his side, he felt that he could control it. He had been taught to fence by his father but now he was becoming an expert. He carried a sword on his belt that he would use in training with Adrien. Slowly he felt himself taking control of his power. That urge for bloodshed was becoming weaker, but his strength only rose. He refused as much as he could to sympathise with Adrien, but his bond with Martha increased.

Adrien watched them as they whispered during the day. He could never hear what they were saying but it was the only time he ever saw the boy smile and laugh. The boy was half the enemy and yet he would never believe it from the way he treated his daughter with such kindness and devotion. Jeremiah was a very fast learner, impossibly fast. Adrien was impressed with how quickly he picked up different languages on their journey. When he spoke French to Martha she couldn't help but giggle. They both became protective of each other.

They would often notice people staring at Jeremiah's green eyes, always forcing him to cover his face with his hand.

"If I could I'd change my eye colour." He groaned.

"I wouldn't. They look great, like emeralds." Martha said before blushing.

"Oh really?" he asked back playfully.

When he turned to her, he could see her face had suddenly become filled with sadness.

"What's wrong Martha?"

"If we can't stop them. If they send you off to war. I may never see those emerald eyes of yours again."

As his training continued, Jeremiah had become more confident that he could survive. Already he was besting Adrien.

"It will take a lot more than that to take me away from you." He tried to calm her.

"I hope so. Look at you." She admired her friend and pointed to the sword on his belt. "You're a true knight. My Emerald Knight. Promise me you won't leave me."

"Never. As long as you never leave me."

There was no doubt in Adrien's mind that there was something between them. He had to admit to himself that although his duty came first and Dmitri was a stubborn git at times, they had formed a friendship of sorts over the fifteen years they had run the English branch. It was dawning on him now that he was not going to see him again. Since Jeremiah had been born, Dmitri had spent every living breath keeping his family together in safety, yet it had all been for naught. He believed he was standing dangerously on the edge, inches away from making the same mistake.

They approached the Romanian border. Adrien looked on as his daughter and Jeremiah travelled hand in hand. He saw himself with his departed wife. He would do anything to bring her back.

"Could it be true…" He thought to himself. "…A zing?"

…

Vincent heard distant howls from far across the horizon. Monsters were mobilising. He had taken his time of contemplation to his balcony above the front door. He still held the latest letter in his hand. It had been two weeks since he had received the first. He knew what had happened. Any Monsters that had no fled for dear life in London had been purged. It only increased his determination. His London branch was gone, as was Dmitri. None of that mattered to him. What concerned him now were the tales in each letter. They all documented the same thing. Jeremiah and Martha. It was just as the oracle had said in her prophecy.

"The woman or the war." He said to himself. "We may just have to play our cards close to the chest on that one…"

He thought himself alone. Marcus was busy preparing an evening drink, much to a screaming villager's displeasure. There was no concern anymore for who was taken. As he thought over the weeks ahead, he caught something in the corner of his eye. He was pushed over the balcony before he could see his attacker. He landed on his back and saw the winged figure land over him.

"My master is impatient, banker." It snarled.

"Bela. I thought there was a familiar stench in the air tonight." Vincent quipped.

"Vlad has been more than patient. Agreeing to wait two more weeks is more than you deserve."

Vincent felt the creature's spittle land on his cheek. If he had the disposition of a Human he may have thrown up.

"One more day, you overbearing bat. That's all I need. You can tell your master the boy will be here as promised."

Bela reluctantly stepped back, allowing Vincent to rise to his feet.

"I bet your begging inside for me to fail, aren't you? What did Vlad tell you? Did he promise you the glory I rightly deserve?" He taunted him, believing he wouldn't have to fear the Vampire Lord for much longer.

"The boy, tomorrow before midnight. Or else I will tear out that clever little brain of yours myself."

Bela took off, raising the enormous wings needed to lift his weight.

"Give my regards to the great Vlad." Vincent bowed mockingly.

The front door opened up behind him.

"He didn't give you any trouble, did he sir?" Marcus was there with his master's drink.

Vincent downed the glasses contents and approached the mansion.

"Where is that prisoner of ours? I feel like draining someone."

Marcus took a glimpse at the bat creature flying away. A smile formed across his face.

…

Night fell over the group. They were close to Transylvania and as they drew closer to their destiny, Martha's heartbeat increased. Sadness and fear began to take over her. She didn't know what would happen to them once Vincent was in their presence but she could bet that it wouldn't be good for any of them. Adrien still seemed adamant at bringing them to him through fear of reprisal. Many a time Jeremiah had monitored his surroundings, finding any way to grab Martha and escape, but he knew that this country was strange to both of them and they had nowhere to go.

They could see lights in the distance. A city was nearby. Four men were waiting for them on the road. No doubt men of Vincent's. Their journey seemed to have come to an end. Martha held on to Jeremiah's arm so hard that he felt like she was becoming a part of him. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions. She was his reason to live now and he would do anything to protect her. One man came forth.

"Just in time Adrien. Tonight is the night when our fortunes turn. This must be Master Constantin. You have nothing to worry about now. As long as we all stand together, we can end the Human's reign and be free."

Jeremiah wasn't interested. Still, he humoured him by offering a smile. Adrien walked forward to be amongst the four men.

"Vincent is preparing everyone. Soon, the city behind us will be the spring board into Romania and beyond. I trust the boy is ready." Vincent's henchman continued.

"Oh, he is ready." Adrien turned to look the boy in the eyes. "Just like me, he is ready to do whatever has to be done to keep my daughter safe."

He winked at Jeremiah. The boy had a split second to react to this. Adrien grasped his sword hilt and thrust it through the man's heart. Martha and the other men were in a state of shock. Not hesitating in the slightest, Jeremiah took out his own weapon and lunged it through the second man's chest.

"Traitor!" Another shouted before moving to attack Adrien.

Both Adrien and Jeremiah worked as a team to overwhelm the remainders. It was the first true fight Jeremiah had experienced and unbeknownst to the others, he liked it. Soon, only one Vampire remained, but it didn't take long for Adrien to grab hold of his neck. They were alone again.

"What have you done!?" Martha shouted.

"I've made a choice." Her father replied. "Follow me, both of you!"

Grabbing their luggage, the three of them sped off towards the woods on the city outskirts.

"Did you think this through, Adrien?" Jeremiah reprimanded him. "As soon as Vincent finds out what we have done, he'll see us all dead!"

Adrien tutted.

"A doubter like your father. You think me stupid enough to not have a plan?"

They journeyed for an hour through the dark forest. Though they were all Monsters, Martha couldn't help but feel anxious. Having Jeremiah nearby comforted her. Not only that, but now she saw her father in a new light. Why had he done such a thing? The trees levelled out before revealing an open plane. A town was ahead.

"This is your plan?" Jeremiah asked him with scepticism.

"For now."

Two humans stood by the main gate. Both held spears and looked more than a little threatening. Adrien revealed his fangs to them. Both Jeremiah and Martha expected them to brandish their weapons at him but instead they stood aside and opened the gate. They followed him inside, dumbfounded as to why they had done such a thing. Inside the archway to the courtyard they saw bustling Human activity. Jeremiah honestly thought he was walking them into a trap. He took hold of Martha's arm, ready for anything. That was, except for what did happen.

As soon as they left the archway, the town's true nature came to light. Every Human became a Monster.

"What…" Martha whispered.

"Our kind has found more… creative methods of hiding out here."

The entire town was covered by an enchantment. To the outside world the place was perfectly normal.

"Vincent wouldn't dare attack his own kind. He needs them."

It was a spectacle. Never before had Jeremiah see a thriving Monster community. People of all shapes and sizes lived together. He had grown up being taught that Monsters were ravenous, soulless creatures. What he saw was in stark contrast to those teachings. It was proof to him that Monsters could live as a society after all.

"You see?" he heard Martha's voice next to him. "We're just like Humans."

"I know. Humans and Monsters are identical. Just on opposite sides of the wall." Jeremiah said.

"Except there side is a lot larger and more suppressive." Adrien added.

"Except some Monsters go around killing innocents." Jeremiah answered him.

"And some Humans don't?"

Jeremiah knew Adrien was right. The question was, could Humans and Monsters ever been shown how similar they were? Could that wall be torn down? They had barely made it to the inn when a nearby werewolf sniffed the air around him. His head turned round sharply and with cold eyes he saw Jeremiah. Other Monsters followed suit. Before long, Werewolves, Vampires and all manner of Monsters surrounded him.

"A Human!" One shouted.

"Oh…" Adrien whispered.

A werewolf charged him. Martha gasped before stepping in front of him. The Monster refused to stop. Jeremiah pushed her out of the way of the attack and clutched onto the creature's arm as it reached out to claw him. With impressive strength he swung it right over his shoulder. Cracking the brick floor, the wolf rolled along the courtyard. The other Monsters stopped dead in their tracks. They saw his green eyes and sharp fangs.

"What devilry is this? It's a trick!" A Vampire roared.

"We should know!" Adrien stood next to the boy. "You have no need to fear the boy. This is Jeremiah Constantin."

The Werewolf picked himself up and licked his wounds.

"Are we supposed to know that name?" It barked.

"Who knows? One day maybe every Monster will know his name. He is the hybrid the oracle spoke of."

The crowd muttered amongst itself.

"The hybrid? This is the one that Lebeau believes will crush the Humans!?" The Werewolf didn't sound impressed.

"No he won't!" Martha spoke up.

"Martha, be quite." Adrien warned her.

"No father. Jeremiah isn't like that. You might think because he's half Human, you can't trust him. But he is like us as well. He is one of us. He saw his family die because of Vincent's desire for war."

The Werewolf stood over them. They could smell his stench.

"So he is a Human sympathiser!?"

"No! If I'm honest, I see you as the same."

The crowd were outraged.

"You would compare us to them!? Those snivelling, self-righteous cowards!?" Now the Monster was inches from his face.

Jeremiah gulped.

"We just want to be safe. You don't have to trust me if you don't want to, but I'm not about to lead a Human army through your gate either."

"Young man."

They heard a woman's voice. The Werewolf backed off.

"I have my eyes on you." It warned him before leaving the courtyard.

With the Werewolf gone, the woman approached them. She wore a brown cloak and appeared to be struggling, yet she took no help from anyone. Only when she was a couple of yards away could Jeremiah see that see was aged.

"Is it true?" She stretched out her hand to him.

"Yes…" he answered nervously.

Her hand came to his cheek. When it did, her hood lowered and her eyes glowed green just as his did. They stared into each other's eyes as visions flooded her mind. It was fragmented. No coherent future could be made out of it. She saw both love and pain, victory and sorrow. She saw a man clad in weaponry, a little girl terrified before him with a pistol to her head. Yet she also saw a hero, a man that brought about the end of the struggle between Humans and Monsters. She shook violently before letting go of him. Her eyes changed back to their natural colour.

"You are an extraordinary individual…"


	13. Chapter 13 - Might and Magic

"We should make him leave."

"We're not safe with him here."

Every voice echoed inside Jeremiah's head, gnawing at him as he sat on the bed offered to him by the elderly woman. She had given them all a place to rest for the night, a place where they would have no prying eyes on them for she knew how different he was. Such kindness was seldom found in a place like that, though Jeremiah believed she had other intentions. He couldn't help but think back an hour, as if his mind was still stuck in the courtyard.

"If this boy is what you say he is, either way, he will bring nothing but death to all of us."

The nature of this town seemed out of place to Martha.

"Don't you agree with Vincent?" She asked the crowd.

A Vampire stepped forth, his clothes simple and more what you would expect a peasant to wear.

"The man would have us fight and die for his own glory. Whether our kind wins or whether it loses, it does not concern us."

Jeremiah was astounded to hear that there were Monsters who wanting no part in Vincent's war. If that was the case, what was to be there fate?

"You poor dears. You look half frozen. You can stay at my home tonight." The elderly woman offered.

"That is very kind of you." Martha took her hand and helped her walk in her feeble state.

Jeremiah grew quiet. Even as they were escorted to their place of rest for the night, the town's people wouldn't take their eyes off of him.

"Pay no heed to them. They are frightened." Adrien spoke.

"Why? What am I but a witless boy from London?" he answered back.

"You have no idea. Witches and oracles have often rambled their prophecies, but yours is the coup de grace. Soon after other Monsters started to foretell of someone with Vampire and Human blood in their veins who would change the world. Vincent has bet everything on it, as did I."

His expression was almost bitter, like the boy had somehow failed him. Jeremiah decided not to glare back but instead watched Martha as she listened to the elderly woman. Martha barely knew her yet she helped the woman to walk as if she was her own grandmother. It sent a tingle down his spine before his mind wrestled with the same agonising thought. Was Martha proof that Monsters were subjective, that only some were evil and others could be a symbol of goodness? He hoped that this was true, but he couldn't escape the idea that she was the only true ray of light and that was why he was attached to her.

"Thinking about someone?"

Martha broke him out of thoughts. He was in the woman's home again. She watched him from the door, an inquisitive long on her face.

"Thinking about everything. I can't help it." He felt his spirits sink.

She didn't say a word before sitting beside him.

"I'm so sorry."

She had no reason to apologise so this threw him off guard.

"For what?"

She was surprised at his lack of empathy for his family.

"You're parents? It must have been devastating seeing them… be taken by Humans."

It dawned on him. She still didn't know what really happened. He intended on keeping it that way. He put his hand over his mouth like he was trying to hold in any emotion. He thought of them as a weakness now. They brought nothing but pain and in the case of Martha, confusion. That feeling of excitement when he saw her had changed on their journey. It had become something he was determined to discover.

"Hey. Look." She handed him something.

He gazed at her drawing of a palm tree, identical to the one on her old flier.

"Imagine it. The beautiful sea and sky." She tugged on her crystal necklace, thankful that with it she could experience the sun.

"I don't see there being much chance of us ever experiencing that Martha." He spoke practically.

What he said didn't kill her hope.

"Sure we will. Remember what we said? It's us against the world."

In that moment the very notion seemed preposterous to him. They were trapped in a country on the brink of war. Both sides wanted him as a weapon and here was someone telling him it was all sunshine and daisies.

"Against the world? Who's world Martha? What the hell are we meant to do!?" He raised his voice.

"We stick together. We find a way to escape. We find good people to help us." She tried to calm him down.

"You've heard them! There is no escape. Vincent is going to tear this country apart in his bid for power and he wants me to help him! And what do you think the Humans will do? They will slaughter ever Monster they can regardless of who they really are! There are no good people Martha, only people waiting for the chance to take control!"

She could see he was shaking.

"Jeremiah, calm down." She took his hand but he swiped it away.

"Oh, get off!"

He stormed out of the room. She watched him from the window. He walked out into the street, trying to vent off the frustration building in him. He breathed heavily, unable to stop his hands from shaking. He generally started to panic. He was being consumed by his own nature and he was scared beyond believe. He saw his parents, both lifeless and alone. He had brought them to their doom. He looked back up at the window, his eyes almost pleading for help. Martha rushed down as fast as she could. When she found him, he was drenched by rain and sobbing.

"This isn't fair… none of it." She whispered as she tried to help him back inside.

"I killed him… my own father…"

She let go of him. She had no response. She didn't know if he was delirious, lying or…

"I don't deserve you Martha… I don't deserve friends…"

"Yes you do." She answered.

When she turned to face the door, she could see the owner of the house watching them, her face filled with understanding. When the two of them were close enough, she reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek. In an instant, his suffering faded. His body calmed and he felt clarity again.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The more important question my dear… is who are you?"

He thought for a moment. There was only one answer he could give.

"A killer."

"Only if you choose to be."

Choice. There it was again. He felt like someone was taking him down a strange path and he had a feeling that at the end there was a crossroads. Throughout the whole ordeal, another pair of ears was listening. Adrien had never felt guilt for his actions, up until now. He was responsible for drawing this boy into his twisted world and it was destroying him. He thought that Vincent's cause was right, a much needed struggle to free his oppressed race. Now however, he was beginning to feel that he had made the right decision to abandon the cause.

"What did you see when you met me?" Jeremiah asked the woman, the group now inside the house.

Her face showed concern.

"Fear. Anger. Pain. A path to revenge. But I also saw something… beautiful. Hope. A zing."

Jeremiah was curious at the notion that she knew that word. He thought it was nonsense that Martha had made up but there it was.

"What is a zing? Really…"

All eyes were on him. His question was rather sudden. The woman let out a quick smile.

"A bond unlike any other. Eternal and unbreakable. Love that was meant to be in that first look."

"Both people feel it?" He asked more inquisitively now, trying to hide his true intention.

"Yes. Always. It is impossible for it not to be so."

Now he felt like even more of a freak. His place in the world was blurred enough without hearing such things. He belayed any more questions for the time being. He waited for the night to draw on and for the others to go to bed. Only when he was alone with the oracle did he become braver.

"You have felt it haven't you? A zing?" She asked, shocking him.

"You're an oracle. Why are you asking me, shouldn't you already know that?" he answered blazingly.

"I felt something when I looked into your future. A zing so… broken. It was poisoned."

She saw a tear fall down his face.

"Please do not take what I say as a defeat. You are unique. You have much to live for and much to decide on. I know the choice you have to make."

He wiped his face.

"Human or Monster?" he asked.

"No. Something far stronger and more dangerous…"

"Just tell me what I'm going to become!" He shouted, realising he had probably woken the house only afterwards.

"You're afraid of what you could be. Only you have power over that. You are Jeremiah Constantin. Let that be your only name."

Already he was sick of prophecies and stories of what others wanted him to be. Upstairs, both Martha and her father were awake. They couldn't hear what was being said but the day was still playing in their heads.

"Thank you."

Adrien heard her on the other side of the door.

"I know how hard it must have been. I know what he did for Mother."

Adrien had never spoken of her demise, not in depth. She must have heard his conversations with Dmitri. His daughter was craftier than he realised. She reminded him of himself. The door opened. He patted the bed, signalling her to sit beside him.

"I've either done something good or something very selfish. I've put both all of us in the firing line." He said.

"It wasn't selfish at all. You've rescued Jeremiah from a horrible man." She praised him.

"A horrible man? You haven't met Vincent. He has done more for our kind than anyone before him. He isn't evil like the Human hunters say he is. He is just the perfect Vampire. You know about Vlad the Impaler?"

She nodded her head. He had told her years ago. Every Monster knew of him.

"He's a shadow of what he was way back when. He's still feared though by both sides. He was a conqueror, a Vampire who lusted for power. Vincent… he isn't like that. He wants the Humans gone but only to build a new society with us in the light. Free from contempt."

She understood what he was saying, but that still didn't justify his actions in her mind.

"He is willing to use my friend as a weapon to win that society. That makes him evil to me."

They were in a dangerous place now, on the bridge between both sides.

…

Midnight came, and yet there was no boy. The Lebeau mansion was in sight. Five Vampires, led by Bela stamped through the wet mud in darkness. Thunder lit up the sky.

"Mark this night as the time the banker spends his last drop of blood." Bela spoke, secretly glad that Vincent had failed.

The place was locked up tight. The windows had been barricaded and the door reinforced from the inside. They had no hesitation however. Together they broke the door down, moving aside for the winged creature to take his first step inside.

"Vincent! You time is up." His roar echoed through the expensive home.

"Funny…" They heard a voice beside them.

Turning his head sharply, Bela spotted Marcus sitting atop several crates all filled with explosives.

"…My pocket watch must be slow."

Not willing to waste a second, Bela turned tail and ran past the Vampires. He barely reached the front door before the entire mansion was engulfed in a fireball. A great explosion awoke the night as fire consumed the building. Bela was thrown off his clawed feet and into the dirt. When he finally came to his senses, he saw the burnt corpse of one of his servants.

"Damn you Vincent!" He screeched before flying off into the night.

The event could be heard from miles away. One particular soul imagined what had just happened with delight.

"I believe it is your time that is up, Bela." Vincent spoke to himself.

He was surrounded by headstones. He walked through the great graveyard with an elegant stride. Two men accompanied them, both aged and appearing insane to any normal person. They muttered and whimpered as they approached the centre.

"Tonight is where it all begins. The end of everything they know."

On his orders, the two men slammed their walking sticks into the wet mud. Pulses of arcane energy spread through the graveyard. The place grew darker, the air foul with decay. From all around them, the ground began to unsettle as aberrations rose from their graves. Undead arms and skeletons broke their way out of their place of slumber. A mere hour later, Vincent and his undead forces were met by legions of Monsters, all different and yet all rallied to the same cause.

At the front of his new army, Vincent was pleased to see his butler had escaped without a scratch.

"Good to see you managed to escape in time. I thought I may have to serve my own drinks from now on."

Marcus laughed.

"I set the charges and left the Mansion before they arrived. Just as you ordered." He answered with a smile of his own.

The five hunters had made one nearby town their man base of operations. It was the very city where the boy hybrid was meant to be taken. It was the first place to search for him in Vincent's mind. One guardsman, tired of his duties in such a peaceful realm was shocked to see the great host that now surrounded the city. To the Human population, it appeared as if Hell itself had besieged them.

"In one fell swoop we take this region, find the boy and show Humanity the first glimpse of the abyss it will soon drown in!"


	14. Chapter 14 - The Fangs of War

The great bell rang out, a warning of what was about to come. What light there was from the moon had been blotted out by the swarm of bats that circled overhead. Steel glad soldiers held firm atop the walls against the host that surrounded them. With a hand gesture from Vincent, ranks of slow moving, hollow skeletons marched forward. They were met with a hail of arrows. Bone cracked as skulls split, but to no avail. The host before them had been long dead, no arrows could change their current state. The Humans had acted just as Vincent had anticipated. Soon both skeletons and zombies had reached the walled city. With dark power holding them together, they began to clamper upwards, taking hold of anything they could use to reach the top.

Arrow after arrow met them but they were merely the distractions. Vincent had sent their own dead as the meat shield. The first to reach the top took hold of the closest man's ankle and forcefully tore him down towards it. The soldier screamed as he fell into the dark horde, only to be torn apart moments later. Swords and halberds were raised as the men fought against the terror that had been awoken. With the city's defenders distracted, two sorcerers walked forward in unison, now safe from the onslaught of arrows. Casting together, they let loose a pulse of energy that seethed into the main gate. Wood cooked and was set aflame.

"Hold fast!" From behind the gate, the captain attempted to keep his men together.

Four ranks of soldiers were waiting to face whatever came through. When the door did finally give in, the bloodbath began. No less than fifty werewolves led the charge, tearing into the armoured soldiers. Many fell to the wall of spears but they couldn't hold for long. The rage, the hate that had built up after centuries of oppression was released. It was a manifestation of Vincent's wrath. The banker couldn't help but laugh knowing that at last he had begun to make his new world, and no Human soldiers, hunters or Vlad was going to stop him.

Blood ran through the city as bats scratched and bit at those that fled. Though thousands lay dead, the Monsters continued like a zealous uprising on towards the town centre. Homes were burnt as all flanks of the city were overrun but hobbling zombies and all manner of creatures. Joined by two armoured skeletons, both coated in a purple shroud that protected their armour and brandishing spears, Vincent marched on. His two swords did bloody work as he sliced out, killing two men on either side. He was met with little opposition himself as his army made the city their plaything. It was a symbol of Humanity and it had to be destroyed.

Mere hundreds of defenders remained. The captain had led his forces to the town square. Forming a circle, they attempted to block off each entrance, using the narrow streets as funnels. They were of no aid to them as the bat swarm tore at them and ripped their weapons from their hands. In the final moment of the struggle, the captain came face to face with Vincent.

"Lebeau!?" He called out to him.

"Not just a man of numbers after all." He answered with a wicked smile.

For someone of his kind to rise so high in power and influence with no suspicion baffled him. The captain began to realise how far the Monster population had buried itself into society, now it was tearing out and leaving its host for dead.

"You've made a big mistake coming here, banker!"

The captain charged forth, thrusting his sword out and holding his shield steady. Vincent swiped his weapon away with his own as if it were a toy. He let the captain try to lay into him, swiping and swinging wildly yet with training. Vincent humoured him, admiring his courage but ultimately knowing his fate.

"You have plagued my city for too long creature!" The captain yelled in a rage.

Once Vincent was done toying with him, he sliced off the captain's hand, sheathed his weapons and pulled the man into the air by his neck.

"You're very breath plagues me. Now though, I don't have to tolerate it. None of us do."

Snap.

The captain's armour clanged as he fell lifeless. The Humans that remained knew the cause was hopeless. They laid down their arms and surrendered. Vincent however, was having none of it.

"Why have you dropped you weapons? The dead have no need for prisoners. You will die either way, at least do it with honour."

The bloody night was at an end. With the remaining army put to the sword, the city was under Monster control. Vincent looked up at the sky and stared at the moon.

"Soon the night will be eternal."

A triumphant cheer filled the night. Vincent could hear his name being chanted. If the Monsters that had joined him had any doubts, now they were gone. Now they believed they had a chance. What followed would leave its mark on history. Not a single Human was left alive in their searched for Jeremiah. Vincent was somewhat distracted from learning that he was nowhere to be seen, but that night his mood could not been ruined for he was victorious. He left the Monsters around him to their own business ransacking the town. He made his way to the walls, stepping over countless dead as he did. He looked over the horizon. Forests blocked his view in almost every direction. If the boy had been there and had fled as he assumed, he could have gone anywhere. Vincent was too shrewd for that thought. He would have gone to the closest place for shelter. Vincent knew exactly where Adrien would have taken him.

"A fine night, isn't it sir?" He heard Marcus' voice.

"Indeed. What a mess we've made of this place." He answered sarcastically. "No matter. The Humans scum have been purged and soon our influence will spread. Soon, everyone will hear my name and fear it."

Something caught Marcus's eye in the distance.

"I would take care of business here first." He pointed to the rapidly approaching object.

Vincent recognised the sight. This time, he got off of the wall before he could be part of a familiar incident. Marcus followed suit and now amongst the crowd, they both looked up at the bat creature that landed where they had just stood.

"Lebeau! All you have done is delayed the end of your putrid life!" Bela roared at him.

"Easy to say that from a distance away. Look me in the eye and then spit your threats, wing man."

Bela was outraged by Vincent's insult. He swooped down and stared him down.

"You will pay for betraying our Master!"

"Our? Sorry, but I believe you have made a mistake. You mean 'your' Master. If I wanted to see my master, I would look in a mirror if I had a reflection."

Bela raised his claw, tired of the banker's comments and now fully intending to kill him. Before he could, Vincent punched him square in the jaw, sending him crashing backwards into the city wall.

"I've waited centuries to do that, you flee-ridden cretin." Vincent enjoyed the moment.

"My, my. The boy has become so brave in a gang."

The crowd all knew the voice. It echoed through the night air and struck a tune of fear in every heart that heard it. Standing tall atop the wall was Vlad, his cape rapped around him, covering everything but his face. Vincent Lebeau knew that this was his time. It was now or never. In an instant, the ancient Vampire was standing mere feet away from him.

"Never in my long years have I seen a Monster so willing to sacrifice himself for ambition. Not only do you fail me, but you steal my army in an attempt to write your own legend. Sorry accountant, but my legend sweeps away your small footnote in history."

Vincent could see many of the Monsters around them cowering backwards. Such respect and knowledge of this Vampire lord had spread that an army that had just butchered a city would step away from him. Vincent needed them on side if he was too succeed.

"Your legend? What legend you had has gone! We have seen you as a symbol of our kind for too long. You are a has-been, a wretch who now cowers in a cave after seeing his empire fall. I tell you, Vlad, I am not afraid of you, and this is not your army."

Vlad's bright eyes and curved lip showed clearly the rage that was building in him. He knew what he said was true, he had hidden away for too long. He saw the crowd starting to form back together. Mutters and agreements took place.

"When you came to me, you said we would free Monsters from oppression, yet all you want is to remove Humans and regain your power. I want to see a future for our kind." He turned to the audience. "We haven't gathered to place one Vampire on a pedestal, this is for all of us. It is your choice, my brothers and sisters. Stand together beside me, or obey under this ancient man's shadow."

Bela stood by his master, ready to tear the banker's head off when given the order, but it didn't come. The both watched the crowd start to rally behind Vincent. Never had Vlad seen anyone side against him before.

"You ungrateful scum! You think I am at an end? Vlad is eternal! You have much more to fear than Humans if you stumble behind this child!" The Vampire barked at the great host.

Immediately they backed off. Vlad faced Vincent and prepared to pounce. However, pre-empting this, Vincent made a make or break decision. He attacked the legendary Vampire, Punching him and sending him crashing to the ground. Bela stepped forward but a wicked glance from Vincent stopped him. Never had anyone struck the Vampire lord and lived. When he rose to his feet and held his face with one hand, Vlad saw his reputation die away. It was clear to him now that the crowd were against him. Vincent had pushed him from his pedestal, the only Vampire ever to do so. He had won over the hearts and minds of the Monsters of Transylvania, not just by force but from decades of diplomacy and empathy.

"Take this army if you wish. Fight the Humans, win or lose it doesn't matter. You better find that boy before I do, or Bela will be feasting on your bones." Vlad threatened.

"Empty threats now, old man."

Bela snarled at this. As he did so, he noticed Marcus standing beside his master. It was impossible. The last he saw of him, he had died in the explosion back at the Lebeau mansion, yet here he stood without a scratch.

"What sorcery is this!?"

Vincent could see Bela had aimed his confusion at his butler. He turned to him inquisitively.

"A day for that tale will come. It will be a good one, bat." Marcus said.

No one knew what he meant and so they brushed it aside, though Bela continued to stare at him.

A moment later, two bat creatures flew away. Vincent couldn't help but let out a sigh and laugh. It was his time to rise. He raised his hand into the air and formed a fist. The crowd screamed with a great cheer.

"Tonight marks the beginning of our new world! Out there, the Humans attempt to find their one salvation. It will be their undoing. The hybrid we have waited for is so close. Soon, he will stand with us!"

"What a glorious night." Marcus spoke to his master after the celebrations. "How do you intend to bring the Constantin boy to our side?"

"All a matter of clever planning. Set up the pieces right Marcus, then you go for checkmate."


	15. Chapter 15 - Ghosts of Our Past

The Monster solitude rested unaware of the terror that had awoken just miles away. The war had begun, yet the hybrid spoken of in the oracle's prophecy remained hidden. Outside the town was almost deserted. Not many of the townsfolk travelled during the day. The group had a peculiar sleeping pattern for Vampires, something they had brought with them from England. Jeremiah watched the few people that stirred from the window. They bought food from the market just as any Human would. He was plagued with puzzles every day. A world was opening up to him. The world of Humans and Monsters was looking the same to him now. On the outside they were both ordinary, inside was the true monster, waiting to lurk out. What side was worth protecting?

"We were going to explore the town, find some people that can help us leave this place. Did you want to come?" He heard Martha behind him.

Her voice uplifted his spirits, as it usually did.

"Of course."

He gave Adrien a nod as he passed by the corridor. There was still bitterness between them, but a new found respect also. They both had a common goal, to protect Martha. The elderly woman that had given them shelter for the night would watch him as he left, even as they travelled through the market. In that boy she had seem something terrifying. She felt now that what she chose to do that day would decide the fate of millions.

The town was small, allowing the place to bask in its obscurity. Every Monster they past would glance at Jeremiah. The news had travelled fast. They all knew who, what he was. He tried to pay no heed, but more and more he felt like the boy he once was had gone. He felt empty, ready to replace his own self with a new identity. Were it not for Martha by his side, he would have already given up on any chance of a future.

Once they had a firm grasp on the town layout, they decided to enter a dark cave network that had been carved into the hillside that met with the town walls. They were surprised to discover several men and woman all clad in similar attire to the elderly woman that had sheltered them. They were silent, either unaware or intentionally ignoring the group's presence.

It was when they drew closer that they all turned in unison and stared straight at Jeremiah's eyes.

"He is here." One acolyte spoke.

"I think you're about to make a lot more friends. Adrien said sarcastically.

Both he and Jeremiah moved side by side, blocking the acolytes from Martha, not that they were interested in her. One man took him by the hand and shook it.

"I never thought it possible, yet here you are. Human and Vampire as one. Only fate could have brought you into being."

"I've never been one for fate." Jeremiah answered.

"Then what are you?" The acolyte, waiting sternly for an answer. He looked at the boy as if it were a test.

"A weapon." He answered with a look of surrender.

"If you want to be, but you don't want to be, do you? I see it, we all do. You want to be a shield."

He saw a spark behind the old man. A flash of blue lit up the side of the cave. He wasn't sure why but he was drawn towards it. Curiosity was driving him. He blanked the man, even Martha and Adrien when they spoke to ask what was wrong. Instead he stepped forward to see what was happening for himself. Another acolyte held his hand over a spider. It was lifeless, on its back with its legs wrapped. The man's fingers curled as light once again spewed from them in bolts. They struck the spider. Jeremiah watched as the creature's legs slowly uncoiled. Before he knew it, the arachnid was scurrying off.

"How did you do that?" Jeremiah asked, astounded.

"Necromancy, boy. The magic of resurrection."

Jeremiah watched the bug disappear through a crack in the cave wall. He had never seen such a sight.

"You can bring the dead back to life?" He asked in a heartfelt whisper.

"Look at me boy. This power is incredible difficult to master. Those that are brought back are mere puppets, shells of what they once were. Only great power or knowledge can bring back a true form. Power that no longer exists."

Jeremiah felt Martha's hand on his shoulder.

"We should leave." She told him.

"Wait. I want to know more."

She span him round gently.

"Father told me about people like them. Necromancy is dark, it's wicked."

"Only to those who do not understand it."

The voice of a frail man, cloaked in black with a pointed beard echoed through the cave. His voice was commanding, drawing the attention of everyone nearby.

"It is natural to be curious of rare power. Necromancy is feared not because of what it can do, but because of the people who chose to use it for maniacal reasons. However, that is true for all magic."

Truth be told, even Adrien wanted to know more.

"Necromancy is one that draws many. Is there someone who was once in your life that you would bring back if you could? Don't answer. It is the same for all of us. Yet none of us can bring them back. That power was with only one."

He began to walk away, but Jeremiah stopped him.

"One? What one?"

"Do not speak of it!" One acolyte blurted out.

"He is merely curious."

"Not here!"

All the acolytes were uneasy but Jeremiah's interest could not be restrained.

"Please tell me. I want to know."

The frail man struggled to make a decision. In the end he reluctantly agreed to continue, after all, what harm could it do?

"Sit with me."

The three of them joined him by a warm fire.

"How much what I'm about to tell you lingers in truth can never be known. Once there were only Humans. Amongst them was one with great ambition. It is said that he alone unlocked the secret to wielding the power that created this world. Fragments of unnatural, world bending power. Magic. With it he crushed his foes and created an empire. The Humans were primitive, they knew no better. He was a god to them."

Jeremiah could see that Martha was uncomfortable. He wondered if she had heard this story before.

"But with power comes rivals. It was not long before others discovered his secret. Magic wielders began to oppose him. One by one they fell but they always took a part of his power. He was uncontested with all the power in this mortal realm to himself. When others started to use it, he felt himself grow weaker. He turned to more sinister means of keeping control. He began to awaken the dead. With the shambling mess of an army he possessed he could not gain victory. He created aberrations and dark creatures from his servants. The first Monsters were born from him."

Jeremiah's parents had not told him any sort of tale like this. They never had the chance to.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"Eventually, the people started to see him not as a god, but as a demon. A new order was established to destroy him. An order of hunters. Five of them surrounded him and brought an end to his rule. However, his power had grown to such levels that he could not die, only his body could be destroyed, or so it is said."

The cave was silent. Jeremiah could sense worry in the old man.

"Do you believe it to be true?" The boy asked.

"Some do. The legend has followers, even today. There are some of our kind, aspiring necromancers who call themselves the Court of Skulls who worship him."

Adrien kept his eye on the boy. Jeremiah was showing startling interest in this tale.

"What was his name?" Jeremiah whispered.

"He had many names. The builder of empires. The Eldritch King. When they called him a demon he took on a new persona. The Destroyer, the Undying Witch. His true name was lost long ago. They have another legend, the Court of Skulls. They say that one day his spirit will return again and take a new form. He will return and muster the Monsters of this world into a great host. They say… that he will be the tempest that devours the world."

Jeremiah's face couldn't hide his fascination. It startled Martha. The last thing she wanted was her friend meddling in dark magic.

"It's a legend, nothing more than that." She said, trying to distract him.

"All legends have a glimmer of truth. I mean, look at us. I sometimes doubted that Monsters even existed as they do only a month ago."

Adrien could see his daughter's discomfort at the situation and so he stepped in.

"He's a fairy story boy. Pay no heed. The past isn't something you should concern yourself with. Not now."

Against his own desire, Jeremiah did not ask for more of the tale. Both Adrien and Martha were leaving when he turned round. There was one thing that bugged him. He faced the elderly man and asked one more question.

"Is it possible for any monster to learn necromancy?"

They hesitated. No one wanted to answer.

"With great difficulty, one with no origin in magic could discover the truth." One shadowy figure answered him.

Whoever it was, they wore a similar cloak to the elders, yet their voice sounded younger. Jeremiah made his way back out of the cave, leaving the elders pondering over the mysterious figure. He could not find the others for a brief moment. He assumed they had gone back to the elderly woman's home before he heard a familiar voice.

"Why did you ask that?"

Martha had a look of disappointment and worry.

"I wanted to know if it was possible to bring people back."

"Never ponder over necromancy Jeremiah. So many Monsters have tried and gone mad. I know why you did it. You can't bring them back." Her voice slowly fell into a whisper.

"Why not… Who writes the rules on life?"

She couldn't believe he was saying such things.

"It's not right! You can't control a person's soul." She tried to deter him from the idea.

"Really? How many zombies and ghouls and ghosts have you seen Martha? Surely there must be a way to bring someone back just as they had once been."

"Jeremiah, listen to yourself! This is evil, wicked magic!"

He stared at the town, not answering her.

"Don't thing I haven't imagined my mother."

He turned back to her. It had been foolish, not realising how much it must have hurt her.

"I didn't…"

"I wanted to see her so much. So much it hurts… I want her back. I can't though. She's gone. And yet I'd never try and tear her soul back from her rest. No one should have that power."

He hugged her, sharing in her grief.

"I know you're right… yet I can't help but imagine."

"That's all it can be, a dream. I wouldn't wish growing up without a mother on anyone, let alone both parents. I know how much you must want to try but we can't bring them back."

Jeremiah could feel anger building in him. Anger for the man who killed her mother.

"There's a special place in hell for someone who would take a child's parent from them…"


	16. Chapter 16 - The Knight Awakens

In the moment they had entered the cave, the town had been almost deserted, now it is was alive with activity. Creatures that walk during the day rushed back and forth. The group could hear raised voices, clearly something bad had happened.

"It's started." They heard the voice of the elderly woman.

"What's started?" Adrien asked.

"The banker's war. Towns and cities are falling across Transylvania. The people have heard his call and now they rise up against humanity." She turned away and spoke to herself.

"Vincent couldn't have influenced the entire region, surely."

"…it is not his call they have heard."

They did not have a chance for her to elaborate when they heard a roar aimed at them. The Werewolf that had attacked them when they first arrived, he was accompanied by a second.

"The boy! Vincent hunts you! He will kill everyone in his path to get to you. And they are not the only ones. I've seen them. Armies of Humans on the march. Hunters in cloaks looking for the 'hybrid child'. We will not have peace while you still breathe!"

The werewolves stomped towards him. Jeremiah gulped as they approached. He made ready to dive away but before he could, Martha put herself between the violent creatures and her friend.

"He is not your enemy! Please listen-"The wolf cast her away with a swipe of his claw, sending her crashing through a market stall.

"Martha!" Jeremiah screamed.

He turned to see sharp claws poised to gauge his eyes out. The wolves did not get the chance as Adrien kicked one into the other. Both creatures smashed through the front entrance to the chapel.

"Help her!" he ordered Jeremiah. He wanted to do it himself desperately, but he knew if he did, Jeremiah would very well be torn apart.

Instead, he stared the two werewolves down as they clambered back up.

"That was my daughter. You will lose every one of your teeth for that." He threatened them.

"Vincent scum! I know who you work for!"

"Not anymore."

Adrien charged them. Keeping both in sight, he used every ounce of speed he could muster to best them. A werewolf was one of the few creatures that could match a Vampire for strength, but not skill and discipline. They more than made up for this with sheer ferocity. One werewolf was a match for him, two made Adrien to doubt his chances.

"Get out of here!" he called back to the two he tried to protect.

He felt the cold sting of claws tear into the flesh of his cheek. It was inches from his eye. Had he not turned when he did he would have been blinded. He repressed the pain and drew on, leading the wolves into the centre of the town. A crowd was gathering yet not one of them joined or tried to stop the conflict. It was a mixture of fear and agreement. Adrien had worked for Vincent for decades after all.

They pushed him down to his knees with fall force. He couldn't escape both of their wrath.

"Vincent's parasites threaten all of us! But you… no longer." The wolf spat at him.

There was no point trying to persuade the creatures, they had already made up their mind. No one was coming to save him. At least that was what Adrien believed. As quick as a flash, Adrien felt the force weighing down him decrease as one werewolf crashed into the brickwork beside them. Adrien lost his footing when the second wolf smashed down on his head with a single fist. The world became a blur, he heard a familiar, sweet voice cry out to him. Before passing out, he was gifted a single glimpse of a boy standing over him, between him and the two creatures of the moon.

"Alone now boy. You reek of mutant blood. Vincent will not be using you as a weapon."

"I won't be standing at his side. I promise you that. There's only one person I want to be beside."

The injured werewolf wiped its bloodied arm and snarled in disgust.

"It doesn't matter where you stand. He will have you under his boot. That's what he does. His victory is all that matters, no matter how many skulls are split in the process. I can see in your eyes, it's there. The same hate, the disgust for my kind. We maybe ravenous to you, but killing you is a mercy to all of us."

"Think about what you are doing."

One voice spoke up amongst the crowd. It was the elderly woman, unashamed to reveal herself.

"We have. His blood, or ours. Vincent has played his hand!"

"You cannot destroy him."

"I'll pick my teeth with his bones!"

Both wolves charged head on. He could feel the instinct built in him, that same power he had feared to unleash. Flashes of his past appeared. His old home, the fountain. A claw swiped at his face. He dodged, leaving little chance for it to hit him. It was an obstacle, a challenge to be won. Each werewolf struck at him with great strength, he merely had to exploit that.

 _Look at what they're doing, watch them. Find that gap._

He remembered what his father had told him.

"Leave him alone!" Martha shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

"Stop moving boy!"

He could smell their foul breath. No matter how much they tried, even as a team, they could not grab him. He didn't strike a single blow back, he was waiting.

"Speed won't save you!"

 _Find that gap. Plan every move. Strike continuously. Let every move flow. Weaken them._

He found his back against the wall. There was little time left, yet there was still no weakness to exploit.

"The boy is alone and ready to die!"

There it was. He felt fear, the power was there again. Anger and lust began to overwhelm him, but in the distance, she was there. Those eyes, that face. It was his strength. Martha was the reason he would fight and win. No power would overcome him, not even his own. All the fear of his own strength was gone. He felt that clarity he had tried to master since the very beginning. He could feel the power Vincent had tried desperately to control be unleashed. The Emerald Knight was born.

Sharp claws swung to take his head clean off, but they were destined to miss. Ducking away, he let the wolves' paw hit the wall before punching it, breaking the bone inside. Writhing in the pain, it was vulnerable to Jeremiah's backwards kick. Its leg buckled, temporarily taking it out of the fight. Jeremiah's expression was blank as he span round the second werewolves' snapping maw. Quickly standing on its hind legs, it towered over him. He was not afraid though. He punched out, hearing the creature's rip snap. He kicked out three times with the same leg, sending the broken rip further into the wolf's chest. As it fell, he span round and landed a blow to its face, snapping one of its fangs and sending it hurtling through the air.

He heard a roar from behind him. They were not done with him yet. He felt teeth dig into his arm. The creature's jaws were around him. He heard Martha scream. The wolf bit as hard as it could. There was a crunch and a howl. With his free arm, Jeremiah slammed his fist into the side of the wolf's skull. Teeth fell apart, releasing the boy's arm and revealing it to be without a scratch. The crowd were stunned. Crawling, battered and beaten, the wolves asked for no mercy, neither did they surrender. Still they tried to kill Jeremiah. Before long, both of them had no strength left. They lay at Jeremiah's feet.

His fist was clenched. It raised slowly. Both creatures gave into their fate.

"This is why he wants you… a weapon that can't control itself." It spoke through broken fangs.

He held his fist there for a time. He couldn't lower it, nor could he finish the creature off. A question was there, but no answer. Embrace or conquer…

He felt her hand. It covered his fist and led it to his side.

"You're not like them." Martha whispered.

He was done. Together they helped wake Adrien. He was stunned to see the two attackers out of the fight, and Jeremiah beside his daughter, both unharmed.

"You…"

They nodded.

"He was marvellous."

That voice. It was the shadowy man from the cave. They could see him now in the crowd. Like a monk he covered his face. They could see none of his features.

"He was brave." Martha added.

"More than that girl. He was destined for this. I can feel it in you. Power beyond Vampires of old. There is more to you. You're future and mine could well be intertwined."

"And who exactly are you, you don't sound old like the others?" Adrien interrupted him.

"Quite perceptive. I may not seem old but I have seen things that would send shivers down the spines of Gods. Rare glimmers of prophecy often manifest themselves on this world. To discover them, to observe and learn of their majesty is a future gifted only to the strong. You remind me of myself boy."

Adrien had little interest in this man, he was more focused on what Jeremiah had just done.

"You saved my life."

Jeremiah stared at him.

"I didn't do it for you."

"I didn't say you did. My gratitude, all the same."

The group met once again with the elderly woman who began to lead them back to her home.

"Death and ruin is all that boy will bring. Destroy him whilst we still have breath left to do it!"

No one in the crowd obliged the werewolf. Jeremiah walked away from the group and addressed the crowd before they disbanded.

"You have all heard about me. You might think I exist to destroy your species. Know this. What I do is my own decision. I swear to all of you… I will never serve Vincent!"

"Will you serve the Humans?" One man asked.

He hesitated for a moment.

"No… I won't serve anyone. My duty is to my friends." He smiled towards Martha.

The group travelled back towards the woman's home.

"That is an empty answer from a boy who is uncertain of himself. You will choose a side. I know it." The shadowy figure called after them.

They did not turn. They continued onwards. Jeremiah had time to reflect in the living room. He would breath in and out deeply, it helped him to focus.

"You're safe now. I'm safe." Martha was next to him, worried deeply about the inner struggle in him she couldn't see.

"You really believe that. Who else is ready to slit our throats in the alley ways of this place? Who else wants us dead? Vincent, hunters, they all want me for a weapon. There's a war raging out there and people are dying. Can we really sit here and ignore the screams?

She thought about what he was saying. A new fear grew in her mind.

"There isn't anything we can do. We can't stop armies." She said.

"Maybe this is meant to happen. Empires rise and fall, why not have Monster's rise as a nation?" Adrien put in his two cents.

"Yes, because Vincent is a shining example of Kingdom." Jeremiah said sarcastically.

"Alright, so maybe he isn't the best example. I'm just saying, history is something that will write itself regardless of what we want it to be. Maybe we should let it unfold."

Jeremiah glared at him with frightening eyes.

"Whose side are you on?" Jeremiah asked.

"What does that have to do with this?"

Jeremiah stood up, making sure he was over him to look intimidating.

"You spent fifteen years making sure I was forged into Vincent's tool. I'm not so sure you even want me to stay here. You'd rather he found me. You want this war to happen so you and your bloodsucking friends can become kings!"

Adrien wasn't about to be lectured by this boy. He stood up and looked him in the eye.

"I will put this politely because I don't expect a boy to understand."

"Stop calling me boy!" Jeremiah clenched his fists.

Martha wrapped her hands around his fists. The last thing she wanted was them to start a fight. Reluctantly Jeremiah sat down. Adrien on the other hand remained standing.

"I watched you for fifteen years, I watched them pretend that you were normal. They were in a burning building and they thought it was wise to ignore it, that somehow the fires would miraculously be extinguished. You're one of a kind, someone with a purpose to fulfil. They were going to waste that, let you live in luxury and grow up unable to control what you are."

"A born killer." Jeremiah said.

Adrien ignored him and carried on.

"If you think I wanted anything to do with Vincent's war, you have no idea. As far as our kind go, he has our interests at heart more so than any who have come before him, but he doesn't care how many Humans have to die to achieve his goal. I served him because… he saved my wife. He save your mother Martha, from who else? Humans. She was about to die when he freed her. You know, he doesn't even know that she's gone now, at least I don't think he does. Some things I keep hidden. A life debt to Vincent is something you serve, to betray it brings death to your family. I dared not bring that to my daughter."

"Yet now you have… because of me?" Jeremiah asked.

"Because I'm not the only one protecting her anymore."

He stared into Jeremiah's eyes. He knew the truth. He hoped Martha did not. He didn't know how to tell her. She was his friend. She showed compassion towards him, but was it as strong as his own for her?"


	17. Chapter 17 - War Comes to You

Night fell, but Jeremiah couldn't sleep. He had publicly promised not to pick a side, he didn't want to be part of a war after all. Martha was all he cared about now. This is what he kept telling himself, yet the outside world gnawed at him. He couldn't escape the feeling that the war had started because of him. Would Vincent have even attempted such a thing if the hybrid boy didn't exist? Unable to get unrelenting thoughts out of his head, he decided to take a walk.

He crept through the wooden house. He knew that Martha and her father would disapprove of him wandering alone and the last thing he wanted was a lecture. He checked the window. No one appeared to be watching the house. There was no way that the whole town was convinced that he wasn't a danger to them. He hoped his 'show' in the town square had been enough to deter them from attacking him.

The place was considerably creepier at night. All manner of creatures that hid during the day came to life. Jeremiah had taken a ragged cloak from a hanger by the front door to hide his face. His superior memory served him well on his wanderings. He had mapped out the town in his head already. There were a couple of businesses that had taken his interest that he had not mentioned to Martha, knowing full well that it would worry her. All of them were of a particular shady nature to Humans. Jeremiah had a desire to know more about the Monster world and if necessary, how to use it to his advantage.

The word 'Apothatus' was printed on the door frame overhead. He heard a small bell ring as he opened the creaky door.

"Anything I can help with my dear?" Asked the old crone behind the desk.

"Just browsing." He answered.

The walls were covered with shelves adorned with phials and jars containing things of a stomach-churning nature. He tried to block out the decay-like stench as he checked all of them. He was amazed at the level of magic contained in each bottle. He couldn't contain his curiosity, the possibility of mastering this art himself excited him. To protect Martha, he thought that he may well have to do just that. He approached the counter.

"Would it be possible to learn this art for non-witches?" This was his chance to find out more while the others weren't present.

"My dear, such an undertaking would be monumental. It takes countless decades to become a master brewer for those inclined towards magic from a young age. For someone without such ability… it wouldn't be worth trying unless you would be willing to pour your entire life into it."

His anticipation faded. Perhaps it was impossible. It was just an idea after all. He didn't know what half the phials did anyway. The bell rang behind him.

"Just the usual." The man who had entered spoke.

The woman didn't say a word, she simply reached under the counter and gave the man a bottle containing a crimson liquid. Jeremiah took a look at this stranger. He seemed young, maybe in his early thirties at the most, but his fangs suggested otherwise. There was no telling how old a Vampire truly was.

"Nice cloak." Jeremiah made small talk.

He hadn't intended on speaking to anyone other than the crone behind the counter but the Vampire spoke with a familiar, weakened tone. It reminded Jeremiah of himself. Obviously the man had seen better days.

"Yours could do with seeing some repairs. It looks more like a rag." The Vampire joked. "What's a boy like you doing in this place?"

The man sniffed the air.

"You don't smell like a Vampire, or a Human. What even are you?"

"You haven't heard? The whole town knows." Jeremiah told him.

"I don't get out much. I don't want anything to do with what happens out there. Those Human killers will always be in control, no matter what anyone says."

He was a curious individual. Jeremiah assumed that every Monster in town would have at least been told about him. Clearly this one didn't socialise much.

"You don't support Vincent then?"

"I don't even know the man. Why would I care about his antics?" The Vampire undid the bottle lid.

"Fair enough. Eugh, what is that?" he referred to the nasty looking liquid in the bottle.

Jeremiah knew it couldn't be blood, yet it had a familiar odour.

"Blood substitute. Pretty gross but better than devouring everyone I see. That's more like the sort of thing my father would do."

Jeremiah remembered that Dmitri had often drunk the stuff. His parents had always said it was an energy drink to help him get through the stress of work.

"Do yourself a favour boy and get out of here as fast as you can. It won't be long before the Humans find us."

Where would they even go? Regardless of who found them, part or all of the group would end up dead.

"We have nowhere we can go. This place is far from home for me. I've lost my family. All I have left is my friend."

The Vampire took a sip of his drink.

"That's all you need. It depends on the one friend. Is he someone you can depend on?"

"Her." Jeremiah corrected him.

The Vampire grinned at him. Jeremiah felt slightly embarrassed.

"Treat her right. We all need someone we care about right now."

He watched the man head towards the door.

"What about you? Who do you have?" Jeremiah asked after him before he could leave.

The Vampire looked ashamed.

"No one. The last thing I cared about was a baby racoon."

A loud bang rang out in their ears. It had come from outside.

"That's probably the tavern kicking off again." Jeremiah suggested.

Looking out the store window, the Vampire thought otherwise.

"That's not the tavern." He whispered.

He dived back, grabbing Jeremiah and throwing himself to the ground. Wood shattered as a deafening roar ripped through the shop. When the dust settled, there was little left of the front of the store. They could see a cannon ball lying by the body of the old woman.

"Told you." The Vampire said.

"Martha!" Jeremiah cried and tried to pull himself loose from the Vampire's grip.

"Do you have a death wish? You can't go out there!" He said.

"I can't leave Martha out there."

"She's already gone. Save yourself while you can." The Vampire wouldn't let go.

"Not on your life!" Jeremiah shouted in his face.

"I was thinking more about yours."

Another wall was blown apart, leaving them no choice but to retreat upstairs. Jeremiah grabbed a glimpse of what was going on outside. Houses were beginning to crumple. He could see the main gate wide open, a hooded figure standing beside it. It was the mysterious figure from the cave.

"No… he can't of…"

"Come on!" The Vampire pulled him towards the back entrance.

Monsters fled from their homes as an army of steel-clad soldiers marched in ranks through the main gates. The spell concealing the town had been broken. At the forefront of the army were five men in similar attire.

"Hunters!" Jeremiah called to his new companion.

"Blasted Humans. We haven't got long."

Jeremiah stood still.

"You really aren't going to run are you?"

"Not without her."

The Vampire sighed.

"Fine, get yourself killed then!"

He left the boy alone. Hiding in the back alleys behind the store, Jeremiah tried to get to higher ground in hopes of plotting out a safe path back to the others.

He saw the hooded man join one of the hunters.

"You've made the right choice, sir." The hunter said before handing him a bag of gold.

"Always a pleasure. The world is well rid of them." the figure spoke with a different voice, one which reflected more intellect than before.

He split off from the force, hoping to slip out as the chaos ensued. The army of Humans drew closer to the band of Monsters that had gathered together to defend their last refuge. From one of the ruined buildings, two Vampires emerged.

"Where is he!?" Martha panicked.

"He can look after himself, he's proved that. We need to get to safety." Adrien egged her on.

"Not without Jeremiah."

"I'm getting you out first, no arguing!"

She reluctantly followed her father. Through the smoke and debris, Jeremiah could see them in the distance. It would have been simple if not for the army between them. He watched as the two sides clashed. The hunters were an unstoppable force. Jeremiah could not understand how mere Humans could be so strong and fast, then it all made sense when they started to cast magic. They were using the powers of Monsters against them.

H slid down the side of the store. He felt the splintered wood scratch against him but his Vampiric nature rendered them painless to him. He searched for gaps in the battle. If he could get past he was sure he could meet up with Martha and Adrien before he lost sight of them. He was about to make a run for it when he heard a screech and the swooping of wings. A large bat creature descended on him. He was thrown to the ground and held there by a pair of clawed feet.

"You have caused my master a great deal of trouble, boy! Time for you to make up for that."

Bela's breath was fowl and his eyes filled with darkness.

"Not likely!" Jeremiah punched down on the creature's foot, breaking one of its toes.

Bela roared as Jeremiah pulled himself free and tried to flee.

"Not wise, Constantine!"

He ran back into the store. Bela crashed through, clawing at him as he crawled through the rubble.

"You can't escape destiny, boy! You are a Vampire! Humans are a meal, nothing more than source of meat ready to die for our cause!"

Jeremiah kicked out at him, but this only angered the bat creature.

"The great Vlad has plans for you, hybrid!"

Vlad. That was a name that Jeremiah knew. The world's most famous Vampire. Everything was closing in around him as he realised how much the great powers of the world were rooting on using him as a weapon. Sooner or later, he feared he would have to intervene.

"I'm not a Monster!"

He crawled away and jumped over the rubble at the front of the store.

"You are no Human. One day you will have to come to terms with what you are, a cold killer. Embrace it!"

He felt Bela's claws scratch the clothing of his back.

He ran as fast as he could past the soldiers but Bela's was in pursuit. The bat threw and shoved every Human away in his path to get to the boy. He only stopped when he felt the cold sting of a musket ball through his wing. He roared towards the shooter, a man in a hunter's uniform.

"A servant of the mighty Vlad, I presume? I recognise the stench. Some of my partners have a grudge with him." Eustice taunted.

"You think I am intimidated by a meat bag in a fancy costume? You will die all the same!" Bela lunged at him.

Eustice tossed a homemade bomb towards the Monster's feet. Smoke consumed him, leaving him momentarily blinded. As he swung his arms wildly, he felt a flurry of sword strikes hit him. He was bloodied all across his body but far too tough to let it slow him down. He clawed at Eustice but the experienced hunter merely moved away from each strike. Eustice sliced at the bats ankles. Before long, he had the creature on his back. He stood with one boot over his face and his sword pointed towards his forehead.

"Tell me, what is the servant of a Vampire Lord doing in a hive such as this?" he interrogated him.

"Preparing to kill you!"

Eustice pushed down on his face harder.

"I would be flattered if I wasn't sure that was a lie. The truth demon if you want to see your master again."

"Retrieving our weapon."

Eustice smiled. He looked up into the distance. True enough, there was Jeremiah fleeing away from the scene.

"The hybrid." Eustice whispered.

He kicked Bela in the face, knocking him out.

"You may serve us well later when we come for your master." Eustice said, knowing that Bela could hear him no longer.

He sheathed his sword and headed after the boy. He avoided a confrontation with any of the Monsters.

"Now where are you going?" Eustice thought to himself.

Jeremiah wasn't heading for freedom so the hunter suspected he was looking for something, or someone. That gave him more time to catch him at least. He cut the boy off, knowing he was heading towards a dead end due to the destruction unleashed on the town. Jeremiah looked everywhere for an exit. He heard a pistol be cocked. He turned slowly to see the hunter with his pistol aimed at him.

"It would be wise not to run."

He stared at the man. The arsenal of weapons on him was intimidating. If it wasn't for the fear in his heart, he would have been impressed by his attire.

"How good a shot are you?" Jeremiah asked him, trying to bide time.

"Years of practice, boy. You wouldn't understand."

"I bet I could."

The hunter grinned, showing his whitened teeth.

"Really? Perhaps you could show me?"

Eustice lowered his weapon and took of his hat. He looked normal enough. He had similar hair and cheek bones to Jeremiah. The boy was surprised by how young he looked. He was in his mid-twenties by his reckoning. The most distinguishing feature was a large scar running from his left eye down to his mouth.

"What are you doing? They aren't your kind. We both know who you really are. A Human. I protect my people from those savages. They kill and feed on us. You need not listen to their lies, they will use you as a tool and kill you when they are done. You deserve a better life than what they offer."

He was so conflicted. The people of that town didn't deserve what was happening to them as far as he could tell. However, what the hunter said was intriguing. He had no life now, no home. Maybe he could offer him something more. Martha. That name resonated in his head. She was a Vampire. She would never fit in a Human world. Just at that moment, he saw her and Adrien approaching from behind Eustice.

"Eustice Chaise they call me. I've saved countless lives from those creatures. If you want something more, a meaningful, Godly life, then follow me. I can help you." He held out his hand.

Jeremiah thought for a moment. Martha's eyes peered into his soul. She could see the inner struggle. Jeremiah stretched out his own hand. He was inches away from shaking the hunter's.

"Eustice Chaise? I'll remember the name… My family is dead because of you."

Before the hunter could pull back, Jeremiah grabbed his arm and swung him into the rubble. With him out of the way, he rushed over to Martha and embraced her.

"I'm sorry I left you alone! It was selfish of me!"

"We're together now so let's go before we're blown to pieces!" Adrien hurried them on.

The hunter picked himself up out of the rubble and dusted off his jacket.

"Rash boy. You will regret that."

The group ran straight for the back of the town, hoping to leave by the back gate. As they did, Jeremiah spotted the hooded figure. Without thinking, he chased after him as he attempted to leave by the gate. He saw his pursuer and attempted to flee. Before he could escape, Jeremiah dived onto his back and tore down his hood. What he saw was not what he had expected.

"You're quick, and strong. Vincent will be pleased with how you have turned out." The man told Jeremiah.

He was well dressed in a freshly cleaned suit underneath the cloak.

"Who are you!?" Jeremiah shouted with his fist raised.

The man punched him in the face, not saying a word. Jeremiah held his mouth with one hand and with the other he attempted to grab the man. He slipped away just in time. They were about to chase him when they heard another gunshot. Martha screamed. Jeremiah turned round instantly to see her holding her side. She fell to her knees. Behind her, Eustice stood with his pistol smoking and an army behind him.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Woman or the War

"I'll kill him!" Jeremiah was poised to slaughter the hunter.

"Not with an army there you're not! Adrien shouted at him.

"Let me do this!"

Adrien tore at the boys arm, dragging him to towards him and holding him up with both hands by the scruff of his neck.

"I've risked everything for you! You obey me! We get her to safety!" He ordered gruffly.

Jeremiah dared not argue. The army was yards away from them and without the both of them Martha stood no chance. She held her side as they helped her up. The shot hadn't hit anything vital, but the pain still rendered her too weak to run. Adrien lifted her onto his shoulder. Jeremiah grasped her hand and gave her a quick smile. He bit his lip, trying to hold in his fear.

"You'll be fine. I promise you." He said to her.

She couldn't hear him, she had already passed out.

The two Vampires sprinted away from the horde behind them. They heard further shots. Smoke filled the sky but each musket missed them. Tall trees surrounded them. They used the forest as a maze to split the soldiers off. They were faster than their assailants, but they knew that the hunters wouldn't be far behind. Jeremiah took one look at Martha and stopped in his tracks.

"What did I tell you!? Don't stop!" Adrien shouted back.

"We can't get her to safety with them following us. I'll cause a distraction."

"You're as daft as your father, you know that?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"Good."

Adrien gave in.

"You stay alive and find us. Don't let your zing turn you to madness. You can't kill them."

Jeremiah looked at him. He really did know. He took one last glance at Martha. He didn't know if he would see her again. If this was what it took to save her, so be it.

"God speed."

He turned back, refusing to change his mind. He headed towards the clanging of metal. Soon enough, he came face to face with Eustice, now accompanied by the other four hunters.

"Should have ran faster, Constantine." The hunter taunted.

"The name is Constantin!"

He led them away. If they knew it was a diversion, they didn't care. It was the hybrid boy they wanted after all. Had he been stupid to walk right into their clutches? With Martha in danger he couldn't think straight. Saving her life was all that mattered. The forest was difficult to traverse in the dark. Stumps and loose branches would constantly slow him down. He realised what a mistake he had made when he came to a dead end. Trees had collapse on top of each other, blocking the path ahead. He was cut off by the army.

"No more running." One hunter told him before casting a spell.

Jeremiah lost control of all his senses. The floor under him disappeared as he fell unconscious.

…

The blood stained streets of the city were deserted, say for the occasional rat or Monster looking for something to feed on. Not a single Human was left. Atop the walls of the keep, Vincent watched his surroundings. Everything around him belonged to him now.

"All as we desired, sir."

Marcus had returned.

"Yet again I can trust you above all others. What is your secret?"

Marcus smiled.

"Intuition and forward planning."

The butler took off the cloak he hid under and tossed it off the wall, revealing his suit underneath.

"The boy has seen Humanity for what it is. Just as dark and decrepit as anything he would have heard about us. He has seen the hunters murder innocents first hand. I believed they even killed Adrien's daughter."

Vincent faced him.

"His… the hybrid has feelings for Adrien's daughter?" he asked back in surprise.

"I assume so. She accompanied them. They were almost inseparable in the town."

Vincent let out a triumphant laugh.

"The woman or the war! The choice laid down by his prophecy. As I told you Marcus, we have moved the pieces for him. He will want to take vengeance on the hunters for her death, and we can give him that."

Marcus rubbed his hands in the moonlight, trying to keep them warm. He was not like Vincent's kind. He was something very different.

"The boy… may not be as easily retrieved as intended though. Last I saw, the hunters had him in their grasp."

Vincent didn't seem worried.

"Well then, it is good thing my spies have been watching their movements. We know where the hunters operate from. A small town to the east. It's quite remote and protected by the mountainside."

Marcus was pleased, yet something still worried him.

"Was it entirely necessary to bring doom to the solitude for this plan to succeed?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Pacifists, that's what they were Marcus. I have no room for cowards in my world. We fight and die together for the cause."

"Of course, of course. I just cannot escape concern for what would happen… if your people found out."

Vincent wasn't sure whether his butler was generally concerned or if that was some sort of subtle threat.

"How would they find out?" He answered, slightly squinting his eyes as he did so.

"The Humans have spies as we do. They could be anywhere."

Vincent passed him without looking him in the eye.

"My will is absolute. If anyone tries something, I will have them on a spit."

Marcus followed him down the stone stairs. Most of Vincent's followers each had a sense of dread for him, a minute one at the very least. Marcus on the other hand felt no fear for his master. He was loyal to a tee in everyone's eyes. Even Vincent trusted him above everyone else now, he had proven himself most valuable. He relied on that for the times to come.

"Word has it our revolution has spread beyond the borders of Transylvania. Europe is waking up and overthrowing its Human oppressors. Soon Transylvania will be ours, and then the world."

"What a glorious day it will be." Marcus answered.

They saw bright lights flicker in the workshop across the city.

"When will it be ready?" The butler asked.

"Not long. The sorcerers are finishing the final incantations. For the last one, we need the boy."

A group of Vincent's followers revealed themselves. Werewolves, Vampires and spectres stood around them.

"Now we retrieve our weapon and become gods."

…

His head felt like it had been hit by a train. It throbbed continuously as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He was in a small room of some sorts. He could hear the crackling of a fireplace.

"I'm sorry." He heard the hunter's voice. "It was meant to be a warning shot but you moved at the last minute."

Jeremiah's fist clenched. He pulled up sharpish but found himself chained to a stone chair.

"They're enchanted. You can't break them. Unless you have the right curse."

Jeremiah tutted through gritted teeth.

"Nice trick. You will have to show me that one. Just before I kill you!" Jeremiah yanked on the chains.

Eustice didn't as much as flinch.

"You have an interest in magic? I can see it in your eyes. I can see it all. You're like me."

The hunter stood up.

"I'm nothing like you." He barked.

"Because you're a hybrid? Constantin, what have they filled your head with? You're a victim like so many others. I haven't brought you as a prisoner. I've brought you here so I can help you, and you can help us."

Jeremiah laughed mockingly.

"You think I want to help you!? You try to use me as a weapon, then you shoot my g… my friend. If you are going to kill me then do it now and safe me the bother of killing myself."

Eustice took out his various pistols. He placed every weapon in his armament on a nearby desk. The array was quite impressive. When he was done he grabbed himself a wooden chair from the corner of the room and sat beside the boy.

"See them? They make me a killer. It is the life I chose. That probably makes me a monster in your eyes."

He retrieved a photo album from the draw behind him. He showed Jeremiah the first page of paintings and grainy, primitive photographs.

"Know who they are?" Eustice asked.

"Your family? Murdered by Monsters so you're out for revenge." The boy answered sarcastically.

"See. Predictable answer, but wrong. This is the family I saved from Monsters that had no desire to live beside us."

He turned the page repeatedly.

"As is this, and this, and this."

Jeremiah looked at each page. Every family looked happy and innocent.

"They are all alive because of me and my brothers. At least, they were. I don't know now because the whole continent is rising up to eradicate us. You are friends with that Vampire girl aren't you?"

"Martha!" Jeremiah shouted.

"Yes, yes. Friends with Martha. Do you think that Humans and Monsters can live together in harmony?"

Jeremiah didn't know where he was going with his questioning. He didn't answer the hunter.

"I assume you do. Otherwise, why would you be friends with her? Of course, there may be another reason…"

Jeremiah stared at the hunter with wide eyes.

"You do don't you? Don't bother answering. It must hurt, her being a Vampire and you not. Does she feel the same for you?"

"Why are you asking this!?" he shouted back.

"Because I know. I've felt it myself. A human cannot zing with a Monster, or vice versa. I was bewitched. Sent mad by a love that couldn't be shared. I turned to dark means to stop it. Alchemy. Did you know it can be used to kill emotions? Fears, love. You can lose it all."

Jeremiah noticed a bow hanging on the wall. A single black arrow was attached to it. He could see writing on its shaft he couldn't understand.

"What happened to her? The one you loved." Jeremiah asked him in a more compliant tone.

The hunter stood up and stroked the bow.

"I couldn't deal with it. She played with my heart and tore me apart for sport. So I stopped hers… the heartbreaker."

Jeremiah didn't understand. If a Human and a Monster couldn't zing, then what was happening to him?

"I wouldn't wish such a life on anyone. I don't want it to happen to you. At first I tried to save you in that town from being used as a tool by devils, now I know you need my help more than I imagined."

Jeremiah couldn't stop himself from frowning.

"What if I refuse your help?"

"Then refuse it. The Monsters want you for a ritual. We keep you away from them and defend humanity. If you choose to take it, I can help you become something great. You have a prophecy to fulfil. Let's do it together."

The hunter seemed much more sincere than Jeremiah expected. Even still, he believed he was being played. If he sided with them, maybe he could stop Vincent and the war, but what would happen to the world of Monsters and more importantly, Martha? A plan formed in his head. It was time for the Emerald Knight to make his own luck.

"You say you could teach me how to defend myself with magic?"

He nodded, showing his relief that Jeremiah was showing an interest.

"Much of it requires far more training than what we can give, but if you are to defend yourself from Monsters, it will be vital to have some protection."

Eustice knocked on the only door out of the room. Two hunters entered when he did so.

"It's time to show Master Constantin how we work."

They took the chains off of him. For a second he thought of fleeing, fighting his way past anyone who stopped him. He know it would be futile though as he was sure they had ways of restraining him again. Besides, if he could gain knowledge and experience from them, he was willing to risk staying with them. As he was led through the building, he pictured Martha, her eyes closed. He didn't even know if she was alive. If the worst had happened, if she was truly gone, he would take every piece of knowledge he could from the hunters and massacre them all. Such thoughts were twisting him. There he was, a fifteen year old boy who had never imagined being in a fight just over a month ago. Now he was willing to fight and kill if he had to in order to safe or avenge Martha.

The sun hit his face as they left the building. When he could see clearly, Jeremiah found himself in a courtyard. A stone fountain rested in the centre. He looked back at the structure he had just left. It was a town hall. A large bell ran above him ominously. Before long, they arrived at an open field on the outskirts of the small town. A set of targets and scarecrows were arranged in a line.

"First, let's see how good a shot you really are."

One hunter handed him a pistol while another held his hand at him. It swirled with blue magic, just in case Jeremiah tried something stupid. He raised the pistol. He focused his thoughts. The field around him became his garden. Standing beside him was Martha, encouraging him all the way. He fired, hitting the target dead centre. Eustice clapped.

"Not bad. Just to make sure luck isn't on your side, let's try again."

They handed him a second pistol. It took everything he had not to blow Eustice's head off. He aimed and fired again, repeating his performance.

…

They held her down. She rivalled in pain as they did what they could to save her life. Adrien held his daughter still as the doctor tried to remove the shot. She screamed through the pain.

"My girl, I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

He couldn't bear it. Martha was all he had left. If he lost her, there would be nothing for him.

"She's lost too much blood." The doctor told him.

The screaming stopped. Martha ceased her thrashing. Adrien watched as her eyes closed…


	19. Chapter 19 - Confrontation

The world had frozen for Adrien. Uncertainty hit him as he came to grips with the idea that he may have just lost his daughter. He had risked her to save the Constantin boy and now he was paying the price.

"There is nothing more I can do. I'm sorry. The doctor announced quietly.

The doctor had chosen to give up, Adrien was not so willing.

"Yes there is. You say she has lost too much blood…"

The doctor found the Vampire's hands round his neck. With a sudden twist it snapped. Adrien grasped his neck with one hand before the doctor could fall. He took two deep breaths before biting into the doctor's weak flesh. He pulled away before he lost control. Blood poured from the two freshly made holes. In desperation, he held the doctor's neck over Martha's mouth. Three trickles of blood landed on her tongue. As if by instinct, she raised upwards and sunk her teeth into the doctor's body.

Adrien wiped his mouth with shaking hands. She was alive. She continued to drain the dead man until the moment she opened her eyes. She saw what she was doing beyond her control. She threw the man away and screamed. She looked at the blood on her hands. She had never drunk human blood before, let alone killed a man.

"Martha. Look at me!" Adrien tried to get her to focus.

She couldn't handle what she had done. Her wounds were healed, but she couldn't fully contemplate the moment. She jumped off of the bed and ran towards the door. She flung the door open and ran away from the cottage. Only a few small houses surrounded her, not that she payed attention to any of that. She cried as she tried to spit the doctor's blood out of her mouth. When she was alone, she slunk down against an old oak tree and covered her face.

In her heart she had prayed that in the core of every monster was a true soul, a good person. Now she thought that deep down all there really was is a ravenous hunger created by a selfish god for his own ends. Maybe the tales of the Eldritch King were true. She heard the rustling of footsteps through the dead leaves around her.

"I'm a Monster." She whimpered.

"No. Out of everyone I've ever known, you are the most loving. I'm proud of you, just as your mother would be." Adrien sat beside her.

"I killed him…"

"No. I did."

She wiped her face and looked at him through damp eyes.

"I'm the Monster. I did what I had to do to save my daughter."

She backed off from him.

"You killed that innocent man!?"

"Yes, and I would do it again. You are all I have."

There was no hiding his sorrow. He wished he hadn't done it, but for her he would do it a thousand times.

"Your right Martha. I've always thought were are what we are, servants of the dark destined to creep out and take over. You were so unique. When you were born, you were beautiful. So innocent, you always have been. Beautiful of spirit. You don't see the dark in anyone. You redeemed me, as you have Jeremiah."

She had never thought that much of herself.

"I'm not special, father." She replied.

"You don't need to be modest. I've lived my life surrounded by shadow. You're my light and I will kill every Human and Monster I have to in order to keep you in my arms. If that makes me evil, so be it."

Martha thought about what he said.

"The Human hunters do the same. As does Vincent. We become Monsters because we kill and die to protect the people we love. That's the true cycle of our existence."

Martha disagreed.

"No it isn't father. Our indifference blinds us to each other's love and suffering. We continue to kill Humans and they kill us because we both think that the other is the real evil. I see now it's in all of us. We all cast a shadow, but we can't kill it. We just have to stand above it. Father, Humans and Monsters can live together. I believe in Jeremiah's prophecy, he will help unite our races."

It was then she noticed he wasn't with them.

"Jeremiah?" She asked concerned.

Adrien delayed before answering.

"He stayed behind to cover our tracks."

"What? And you let him!? Father, they will kill him!" She stood up.

"The hunters want him just as much as Vincent. They'll use him, not kill him."

The sound of marching echoed from deeper in the forest.

"Stay here." He told her.

He took a look at what was going on. He laid prone and crawled across the forest floor. He came to a clearing. Before him was Vincent's army, with the Banker himself leading from the front.

"It's him, isn't it?" Martha asked.

"I said stay back." He whispered.

"You want to protect me father. Do you think I'm safe alone?"

She had a point.

"Vincent is marching with them. That must mean one thing. He's found the boy."

…

"Your skills go beyond anything I could imagine." Eustice complimented Jeremiah.

He had been showing them his power all night and day. He was tired after such training.

"I'm sure you still have doubts about us. I would be worried if you didn't. Know this. If we succeed at ending this war, you have a place as a guardian amongst us."

"A guardian? I thought you were hunters." Jeremiah was confused at Eustice's statement.

"Come with me."

Back at the town hall, Eustice showed the boy his private chambers. Paintings covered the wall. All of them looked apocalyptic.

"Have you ever wondered where Monsters originated?" He asked the boy.

"I've heard tales. Some sorcerer."

Eustice rubbed his fingers across the first painting.

"A human who delved too deep into the dark arts. Desire consumed him. He created Monsters as demonic slaves bent to his will. They are the aftermath of his conquest. After enough centuries, a species can forget its own purpose. They may say they want to live amongst us. The truth of the matter is deep down in each one of them is the unforgotten hunger for domination. Sooner or later, it reveals itself and people die."

Jeremiah took a good look at every painting. Each one showed the Eldritch King in different stages of his life. The first showed the hideous truth of what time conceals. He looked like any other man. Had anyone took a glimpse at him, they would never suspect he would be the one to dominate the globe. Through each painting he fell more and more into darkness. His skin become pale and his eyes purple until he was concealed completely by an armoured suit. In the final painting, five figures cast him down.

"There they are. The five guardians who cast him down and freed the world from his oppression. They lost almost everything doing it, even their sanity. That one there." He pointed towards the leading figure. "My ancestor. I am the last of the guardian bloodline. Even now it continues to protect Humanity from the mess the Eldritch King created."

Jeremiah was beginning to see the hypocrisy of it all.

"You say that Monsters are demons created for one being's greed. What do you think created Humanity?"

Eustice looked surprised by his question.

"We have faith boy. Faith that we were made for a good purpose. One that is threatened by them."

"So you don't know? I know a Monster that would argue that they were created by a good being. If she is wrong, how right do you feel you are about your origins?"

Eustice smiled.

"If we were made for evil, then it is down to each of us to make the right choice and push our purpose aside for the benefit of others. I used to hope Monsters would realise this. Not so."

"The Eldritch King is gone. The reason Monsters were made is gone. Surely we have a chance to give them something new?"

Eustice gave him a stern look.

"Oh, my boy. You have no idea how wrong you are… the Eldritch King lives."

That was the last thing Jeremiah expected him to say.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"He has followers even to this day. The Court of Skulls. They have perfected their rituals. The Eldritch King has been resurrected in a new body. We have tried to hunt him down but even now we don't know his true identity."

Jeremiah was finding it hard to believe him. If he was alive, then why was the world not under his dominion once again?

"If he is alive, then why aren't we all dead?" Jeremiah asked.

"Resurrection leaves a person weak. He could be anyone. He may not even know who he really is."

Every day the peril Jeremiah walked into grew exponentially. He knew now that he could not avoid the war.

"This is why we need you. When the Eldritch King comes to power, he will have control of all Monsters, but not you. You are a hybrid. He cannot control the blood of Humans. You are immune."

The more Eustice spoke, the more Jeremiah believed it was with Humans that his loyalties needed to be.

"Vincent has been preparing a ritual that involves you. If what we fear is true… then Vincent may well be doing the Eldritch King's bidding. If he wins this war, he'll not only destroy Humanity, but his own people."

 _Kill him._

A voice inside Jeremiah's head awoke.

 _Look at that weak flesh. Listen to the lies he spouts. You are a Monster. Here I am!_

"Master Constantin?"

 _She's dead because of him. Lies, all of it. They will use you and kill you like everyone else. Take that bow of his and pierce his heart._

He felt the zing in his own heart begin to burn.

"A zing can never be shared between Humans… and Monsters." A tear fell down his cheek.

"No. She can never love you."

 _You can't kill a zing! She will poison your mind for eternity and drive you mad! Then one day… she will find her own zing._

"No!" Jeremiah screamed all of a sudden.

He could hear the Monster inside him. It had never had its own voice before. The confliction in his mind had taken on its own form. The blood of a Monster was tearing his head apart. Every day it had grown stronger.

Eustice led him to a chair so that he could relax.

"You can get rid of it. Your zing."

Jeremiah stared into his eyes. He couldn't spot whether what he said was a lie.

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"They said a zing cannot die."

Eustice retrieved a bottle filled with a black liquid from his own drawer.

"They never tried."

Jeremiah's hand shook as he moved slowly to take the bottle off of him.

 _A zing leaves you weak. Take this prize and become what you were born to be._

The bottle was in his hand. The cork removed. Memories flooded to him. There they all were, the tales and laughs they shared in the park. The moments they experienced on their journey to Transylvania. In the end… it all meant nothing.

"I love you Martha."

He downed the whole bottle. Even Eustice was surprised.

He gasped and grabbed onto the desk with both hands. His insides burnt as he tore the desk apart. Eustice backed away as he fell to the ground, clenching his stomach. He was yelling out. Eustice listened on as Jeremiah called out for his mother.

"It passes, Constantin. Magic does not often work 'comfortably'."

He couldn't hear the hunter past the pain. Ten minutes past before the boy stopped moving. He just lay there. Another hunter entered the room.

"Sir?"

"Everything is fine. It has to be done. For his sake."

Gunshots rang out.

"What the hell was that? No more training is scheduled."

The two hunters rushed out of the room. Still feeling a burning sensation in his stomach, Jeremiah fought through the drowsiness that consumed his mind and followed on after them. He peeked outside the front entrance. All hell had been let loose. A large force of Monsters were ransacking their way towards the town square. The hunters used everything at their disposal to fight them off. Working as a team, they cut down an impressive amount of the beasts.

"These savages found us!?" Eustice was not pleased.

From amongst the attacking force, he spotted the one leading them. Vincent Lebeau strode proudly towards the hall, two thin blades grasped in each hand.

"There you are you demon…"

"Where is the boy!?" Vincent demanded.

"All that waits for you is the depths of hell!"

Eustice tossed a smoke bomb at the Vampire Lord's feet. A puff of smoke covered him but he was undeterred.

"Flashy show, but fruitless."

He walked through the smoke unhindered. Eustice unsheathed his sword. They clashed. Vincent had been looking forward to this fight and wanted to savour it. Both combatants showed their experience. Eustice was forced to back away from the Vampire's series of flurries back into the hall. Jeremiah hid under the stairway to their right.

"How many of your own have you watched die!?" Vincent taunted the hunter.

"I drown them out with the screams of dying Vampires." Eustice wasn't about to be caught off guard by petty emotions.

"I'll enjoy draining you dry, whelp!"

"As a Vampire and a banker, you would have some experience with that, I don't doubt!"

Eustice kicked one of the Vampire's swords out of Vincent's hand. It rolled down the stairs past Jeremiah. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't a place you want to hang around." It was Adrien.

"What are you doing here? Martha…"

"She's safe, but you aren't."

With the hunter and the Vampire distracted, the two of them headed towards the exit. They would have been free had the ceiling not collapsed above them. Adrien grabbed the boy and dived backwards. Rubble and broken wood covered them. Jeremiah gasped in pain.

"Come on, you're stronger than that!" Adrien told him, but he could see now something else was wrong with the boy.

"Jeremiah!" They heard Martha's voice from below the stairway.

"No Martha! I told you to get out of here!"

Eustice was thrown to the ground.

"I'm a generous man so I will allow you some final words, not that you deserve them." Vincent held his sword to the hunter's neck.

"None wasted on your bloodsucker."

"Fair enough!" he raised the weapon.

"Get out of here Martha!"

Vincent froze.

"Now that's a voice I recognise!"

From the across the hall, the three of them saw Vincent stare straight back at them.

"You never officially handed in your notice, Adrien. I still need to terminate your employment."

He headed towards them.

"All of this is madness. Vincent, this war is just destroying innocent lives."

Vincent made a huge grin.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful? Adrien, the voice of the people! All you cared about was that pathetic wife of yours."

Adrien put himself between Martha and Jeremiah.

"Give me the boy Adrien."

"Never."

Vincent sighed.

"Then face me like a proper gentleman."

Adrien didn't move.

"Go, down the stairs and back out."

The two of them ran with Adrien not far behind.

"I should have just let them kill her!"

Adrien stopped in his tracks.

"It was perfect. You are a talented man. I needed someone like you for my English branch. You played your part perfectly. All it took was putting your wife in a spot of bother."

Adrien knew the truth. Vincent had manipulated him all along, just as he had Dmitri and everyone else who worked for him. The banker walked slowly towards him as he continued to mock him.

"Can you remember her last breath? That final glint that leaves her eye as her soul leaves you abandoned on this world? I wish I could have cause it."

All bets were off. Adrien swung round, punching the banker in the cheek. Vincent tried to raise his sword but Adrien lunged out and kicked it down. Another fist collided with his face as Adrien vented all his rage. His third attack was blocked by Vincent's shoulder who then preceded to gut punch him and kick him into the wall.

"We have to help him!" Martha cried out.

"You're what matters!" Jeremiah pulled her away.

Even after drinking Eustice's potion, Jeremiah still felt the same sense of duty towards her, yet something was different. They came to a large warehouse at the end of the tunnel network. It was filled with crates of all sizes. The place was like a maze. Behind them, they saw Vincent tumble backwards down the stairs they had just left. Adrien looked like a minion of anger as he tried to throttle the banker.

Vincent twisted his arm, sending him rolling into a headlock. Adrien bit into his hand. Vampire blood was disgusting to another but he was desperate. Vincent growled and let go. Adrien span round and slammed Vincent into some shelving. Crates fell down over him.

"Go!" He shouted back to the two of them.

Before they could, both Jeremiah and Martha spotted Eustice at the top of the stairs with his pistol aimed at Adrien. Martha picked up an empty glass bottle by her foot and threw it at the hunter. It smashed in his face. He was thrown off and slipped on the stone steps. Eustice had given Vincent time to make his play. He revealed himself and at breakneck speed he appeared by the two of them and knocked Martha away with the back of his hand. Adrien was outraged. He sprinted at the Banker. With a small smile, Vincent span round at the right moment and thrust his retrieved sword threw Adrien's back.

They saw the expression of shock and pain on his face. Martha let out a blood curdling scream. Jeremiah was forced to hold her back to stop her from charging forward. Doing so would just get herself killed. They heard the cringe worthy sound of Vincent's sword as he pulled it free. He took one final look at his daughter and formed a proud smile. His body fell to the dusty floor. Vincent wiped his sword clean with a handkerchief.

"Resignation accepted."

He made a triumphant smile at Jeremiah. The hybrid was within his grasp. His victory was pulled away from at the last minute. He felt acid on his face. He roared in a blind rage as Eustice kicked him against the wall. He wiped as much of the corrosive liquid off as he could to defend himself. Eustice pulled out an intricately made dagger from his belt. He tried to plunge it into the Vampire's heart, but he was more than strong enough to grab him in time.

"You will have to be faster, Human!" He picked the hunter up and tossed him away.

Martha and Jeremiah had gone.

"Cat and mouse then!?" Vincent rushed off after them. The exit lead out to the southern part of the village. There was no hybrid, only four hunters waiting for him.

"Clever little boy." Vincent knew he couldn't best all of them.

He transformed and flew past the town hall, using it as protection.

In a nearby field, Jeremiah watched as the hunters formed a shield across the town with an incantation. He held a weeping Martha in his arms. As he felt her embrace, all that had happened became clear in his head. He was not the person that had arrived in Transylvania. Using the terrors he had seen and the sorcery that now flowed through his veins, the Emerald Knight had made his choice.

"Humanity and Monsters cannot life together as one. Something new has to be made…"


	20. Chapter 20 - The Vampire's Apocalypse

Vincent sat alone, pondering over what was about to happen. He had failed to retrieve the boy. This was a setback he had not anticipated. At least he was no longer in the hands of Humans, or even worse, Vlad. Regardless of this, the first ritual did not require him. He would gain his first victory with or without the hybrid.

The doors to the city hall opened behind him.

"They are ready." It was Marcus.

"Change of plan." Vincent said out loud. "The hybrid will reveal himself in due time. As for us, we march on the capital, and to the death of every Human in Romania."

…

They could see them in the distance. Monsters that had survived the solitude attack.

"Father said they would come here." Martha sounded broken.

"The last refuge they have I suppose." Jeremiah answered.

It was little more than a forest encampment. Not many had survived, a hundred at the most. Amongst them was one person they recognised, the elderly woman who had sheltered them.

"She's resourceful. I suppose it comes with the territory of being an oracle." He said.

Jeremiah was not the same. Martha couldn't escape the feeling that something had changed him.

"You don't speak like you once did. What did they do to you Jeremiah?" She asked.

He looked at her.

"Everyone keeps saying that I have a choice to make. Whatever it is, it will decide the fate of millions. I think I've made it."

He rested one hand on the handle of Adrien's sword that he had retrieved before their escape.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" She was already heartbroken, now she thought she was going to lose the only other person she had left.

"I don't think there is anyone amongst them who can stop Vincent. Maybe I can."

She shook her head.

"No! You'll die! They only want you for their own gain, all of them! I need you… There's no one else."

She wept in his arms.

"We don't need to be a part of any of this… we could leave. We could be safe, like we planned. We could go to Hawaii."

Jeremiah had already made his choice, and nothing was going to change it.

"Vincent's war will spread across Europe until every Human is dead. Then he will come for the rest of the world. We will never be safe…. You will never be safe. I've chosen you."

She didn't understand.

"They why are you leaving?"

"Because Vincent has to be stopped. Humans, Monsters, I don't care about any of them! It's you I have to save."

She held him close, praying inside that he would change his mind. She looked at his face.

"Your eyes… they don't shine as brightly as they once did."

The green of his eyes had begun to fade.

"Stay safe…"

He let go of her and walked away.

"I will come back for you." He whispered.

"Jeremiah!" She called to him.

He didn't look back. He stopped for a moment when he heard another voice behind him.

"Do not make the mistake I have glimpse in your future!"

It was the elderly woman.

"You are Jeremiah Constantin! No one else."

He carried on, his hand on his sword.

"No longer…"

He travelled for days. He fed on the blood of any deer he could find. It was disgusting but he had no choice, his Vampire instincts were starting to take hold. He had not told Martha his true intentions. If he had, he feared she would despise him for it. In his mind it was the only choice he had. Everyone expected him to choose a side. Instead he had made his own. At last he heard the sound of clanging metal. It was not the army he had expected. He looked over a cliff face. A great host of men was on the march towards the capital.

Romania was preparing to make its final stand. Just as Jeremiah that they would be, the five hunters were amongst them. At least Jeremiah knew what direction to go now. Keeping to the hill face above, he followed the army on its travels. He knew the next day would decide the fate of the country, if not a lot more. As for himself, he would make his move when both armies met. He watched the host enter the city. The defenders inside had already begun to fortify it, expecting the imminent attack. The outside world had become a network of spies, each looping around each other in support for the hunters or Vincent. They knew each other's moves.

Sitting on the soft grass, Jeremiah watched the sun slowly go down. At nightfall, it would all begin. He could already spot the torchlight in the distance. It was the first moment of solitude he had really had for a long time. There was no one beside him now. The Emerald Knight would stand alone. He was convinced that the war didn't matter. Humans and Monsters could fight for victory, but neither would prevail. His own war was the one that would define the future.

All manner of foul horrors had awoke. Together they approached the capital. On the ramparts above the gate, Eustice Chaise stood beside Van Helsing.

"This cannot be the day we spill our blood. That must wait for the Eldritch King." He told Van Helsing.

"We may never have the chance." He answered. "What do we tell the men?"

Eustice turned, seeing the awaiting eyes of every man ready to die to protect their country. Below the aged walls, the Monstrous horde of Vincent Lebeau awaited their master's call to war.

"Below us a cloud of evil prepares to snuff out the last ray of light that exists in this country. Have no doubts men, there is no mercy to be found from Monsters."

"See these walls? The Humans inside, those cretins that have suppressed you, oppressed you and taken the freedom of your children away out of fear, out of greed. All of them would see us as nothing more than pawns of the Devil."

"Your families have lived in fear. You have lived in fear of seeing what you hold dear devoured by demons. Now that fear marches on your homes. Your home is your castle. Would you stand by and let a wolf enter your castle and murder your children!?"

"Our very future, our survival relies on our victory today. A society of Monsters has been thought impossible because Humanity thinks this world belongs to it. We will show it how wrong it really is!"

"The hearts and souls of every family across this world are with your brothers! Stand as one and hold back this tide. Let Monsters fall like a passing storm. Eventually, all storms pass and never return!"

"Let Humanity taste the fear of destruction. Let them feel the fear we have suffered at their hands. Let us kill them all!"

Cheers and battle cries were heard across the land. To Jeremiah, this was his signal. It had begun. He watched on as the first waves of Monsters flew above the walls and crashed onto the defenders inside the city. With the chaos afoot, he took advantage of the great distraction to find his own way into the city. Soon the walls would be swarming with Monsters so this was his one chance. He crept up to the side wall and began to climb. He only had Adrien's sword by his side. It would have to do until he could find better equipment inside. He reached the top. His training had paid off. He had not yet mastered his speed but he knew he soon would. He looked down at the madness that swept the streets.

Already the fires spread and the screams of innocents were drowned out by the sound of battle. The first ranks of Humans began to falter.

"Orders, brother!?" Van Helsing shouted through the chaos.

"Pull back! Funnel them into the streets and set ambushes!" Eustice ordered.

The five hunters fought beside the garrison, blocking harmful spells that rained down on them. On the outside of the walls, Vincent marvelled in what he had brought upon them.

"This will be a bloodbath. We don't have the advantage." Marcus said beside him.

"We don't need to win, we just need to get our contraption to the city plaza." Vincent wasn't the least bit worried.

He waited for the Human garrison to fall back before ordering the machine's advance. It was pulled on a wheeled carriage, covered by a black sheet. At least a dozen necromancers stood around it, ready to perform their final incantation.

"This will be the night I sweep away the legacy of Vlad, and replace it with my own!" Vincent held out his arms and basked in his newfound power.

Marcus simply stared at him, showing no emotion.

Eustice cut down several zombies that mauled at him and Van Helsing.

"We need a contingency plan!" Van Helsing panicked.

Jeremiah crept along a dark alley, trying to put his own plan into action. He saw his chance. He sped out of the alley, bearing his fangs. Two men armed with muskets saw his act.

"Vampire!" One shouted.

The boy thrust his sword through the man's chest before he could raise his gun. The other found his throat slit as he took aim. Jeremiah felt no remorse for what he had just done. The potion in his blood killed what could have been guilt. He bent down and swept the gun up before rushing past the back of the garrison. That caught the attention of Eustice. He broke off from the other hunters in an attempt to find the intruder before their backlines could be broken.

As he did so, a large bat swooped down and bit at him. He swung his sword but the creature caught it between its teeth. A gunshot went off. Eustice felt the bat's bite weaken as he fell to his feet. He could see Jeremiah on the building above. Eustice ran past the wooden structure and climbed a nearby ladder. Jeremiah backed off and headed to a nearby hill within the city walls. When he had arrived, he dropped the gun to his feet and looked away from his pursuer.

"You came back, Master Constantin." Eustice had caught up with him, just as he had planned.

"I came back." Jeremiah answered without turning.

"You can see what's happening. Vincent is preparing to wipe out every Human in the country. If he gets his infernal device to the city centre, I don't know what we can do to stop it." The hunter explained.

"It won't come to that…" Jeremiah answered.

Eustice stopped talking and looked at the boy for a moment.

"Look at me." Eustice ordered.

Jeremiah turned, his face blank.

"It won't come to that because it doesn't matter whether he wins or dies. It doesn't matter if this city is destroyed. This war has to end tonight."

Eustice reinforced the grip on his sword.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

He watched the green in the boy's eyes disappear completely.

"Humans and Monsters cannot live as one. Something new has to be born. This war ends when Vincent… and you die."

Both swords were now drawn. Eustice tore something out of his belt and tossed it at Jeremiah. It hit him square in the face, temporarily blinded him in a flash of blue. He felt his strength waver. His speed fell as he felt Eustice's weapon collide with his own. Jeremiah backed away to regain his footing.

"You've let these Monsters drive you to madness!" The hunter shouted at him.

"On the contrary. You're the one who showed me the truth!"

The two battled alone on the hilltop as rain began to fall from the sky in a great tempest. Their footing became unstable in the wet mud. The hunter thrust at his stomach but Jeremiah swiped the sword away.

"You have a chance to fulfil your prophecy! You're letting them use you as a weapon!"

"I am fulfilling it!"

The damp loosened Jeremiah's grip on his weapon handle. The hunter kicked the weapon out of his hand and hit him the nose with the hilt of his own. Jeremiah was shocked to feel genuine pain. Eustice's bomb had taken all of his superior strength from him. He could only hope the effect was temporary.

"I will stop the Eldritch King with or without you. It's coming Constantin, The dark! Vincent is a mere pawn."

"Shut up with your fantasy stories!" Jeremiah grabbed hold of the hunter's arm.

They both wrestled for the remaining sword. Eustice let go with one arm and tried to loosen a pistol from his belt but Jeremiah held it down firmly. The hunter kneed upwards, hitting Jeremiah in the stomach twice before he retaliated with a head-butt. The two of them fell backwards and were coated in mud. Jeremiah found himself slipping down the side of the hill. He reached out for leverage, feeling a large rock take his weight just in time. He pulled upwards and slid his legs underneath himself. He managed to get back onto his feet in time to see Eustice untangle his bow from his back.

He drew an arrow and fired. With split second timing, Jeremiah kicked his sword up off the floor, grabbed it and reflected the arrow away. The spell on him was starting to fade and his strength was returning. The hunter pulled back on a second arrow. Knowing he probably couldn't repeat his one in a million block, Jeremiah lunged forward and threw his sword at the hunter. It lodged itself in his shoulder. The arrow flew past Jeremiah's ear as he jumped up and kicked the hunter with both feet.

Now on his back, Eustice freed the sword from his shoulder.

"You should have stayed in London!"

Jeremiah rolled forward and tried to grab his sword. He was too slow though and Eustice swung his bow into his face. The hybrid wiped his face and blocked a second strike by kicking down on the bow. He punched out but Eustice wrapped the bow string round his arm. Jeremiah pulled away to snap the weapon and free his arm but Eustice was ready. He buckled the boy's leg with a kick and pulled the bow up, catching his neck with the string. He lent forward, pulling Jeremiah onto his back with the weight of his neck on the bow string. He felt the weapon strangling him.

"I gave you the chance to become great. Instead, you chose darkness!"

Eustice pulled with all his strength, hoping the weapon could hold. Jeremiah felt the lack of oxygen burn on his lungs. He was finished if he couldn't free himself. He reached back, trying to grab a weapon from Eustice's belt but none were within reach.

"I turns out even with the blood of a Human, a Monster always turns to the devil!"

His muscles grew weak. There was nothing more he could do. He had one chance to survive. With the strength he had left, he grabbed firmly on the bow string and jumped upwards. Using his momentum, he rolled backwards, over Eustice. His neck was free. He took one deep breath and punched upwards. Eustice stumbled back from the impact. Once more, Jeremiah kicked his sword off of the ground and plunged it through the hunter's chest.

Eustice let out a sudden sigh, as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He looked into the boys eyes with an expression of bewilderment.

"I chose the woman I love." Jeremiah whispered.

"Your zing has brought you to your ruin…" The hunter spoke to him one last time.

Jeremiah slowly pulled the weapon back. Eustice's eyes became blank to the world as his body lost its balance. He fell forward. As he did, Jeremiah grabbed the hunter's hat off of his head, breaking the string that kept it in place. Eustice splashed into the wet mud at the hybrid's feet. He held the hat of a hunter in his hands.

 _They will never stop looking for you._

The voice in his minds was very much alive.

 _Constantin will be hunted for eternity for his power. Jeremiah Constantin is weak…_

He looked at the front of the dead hunter's hat. Two letters were attached to it. E.C. Jeremiah had made his choice.

"Jeremiah Constantin is dead."

He placed the hat on his own head.

"Eustice Chaise is all there is…"

One more target remained. The banker was next to die.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Banker and the Knight

Rain continued to pour like the heavens themselves had opened up. Bolts of lightning struck the Earth, painting a split second picture of the battle down below through the darkness. The hunter's body rested lifeless atop the hill, its equipment stripped from it. Now his armoury served a new master. Jeremiah felt the wet leather uniform clutch around him. He didn't feel like himself anymore. His past life, his very name was meaningless to him. That was what had to become of him to stay safe, to protect the one he loved. He was a ghost in the shadows now.

He rubbed his fingers over his new pistol, one of many he now possessed. He admired the craftsmanship of it. He felt his heart beat faster than it ever had. He could not stop his mind from questioning the moment. It still fought with the idea that what he was doing was wrong. Now though, there was no going back. The information given to him by the hunter would be most useful.

"Where is he!?" Van Helsing called to the other hunters, unable to find their leader.

"We have little chance of finding anyone in this chaos! We fall back to the central walls!" The General told them.

Vincent's army rolled through the city as an unstoppable tide. Thousands were lost on both sides but he was willing to spill every drop of Monster blood needed to achieve his goal. His machine drew ever closer to the city centre.

"Bask in your last night of life, for tonight your last breath belongs to me!" He called out.

A musket shot split the skull of a skeleton guard beside him. It dropped lifeless, the magic holding it together unbound. Such a thing was not possible from a normal shot, but this was no ordinary shot at all. Vincent looked up with curiosity. A lone figure stood on a rooftop above. Another shot rendered the second guard motionless.

"Hunter…"

Vincent transformed, giving the figure no chance to make him a new target. He flew amongst the ravenous horde and behind the twisted, wooden structures. When he reached the rooftop, he showed his true form once again and brandished both his blades, yet there was no opponent to face. To the Banker's surprise, the hunter had gone.

"Now that is impressive for a Human."

The rain continued to pour over him. In the water at his feet, Vincent saw another figure. He span round, thrusting his sword and releasing it. It bounced off the brickwork. Again, there was no one there.

"I thought you Humans were disgusted by this type of devilry!?" he mocked the invisible figure. "Tricks and games won't stop progress. Every Human soul will die tonight. Come out and join your kin in their doom!"

He focused, waiting for whoever was playing with him to slip up. He heard the gunshot he was anticipating. With supernatural speed he moved aside and felt the musket ball wiz past, narrowly missing his head. He smiled as he did so, unbeknownst to his attacker's true intention. He felt a great force in his back as someone kicked him across the building top. He rolled, span round and stopped himself by clawing at the roof. He saw Eustice Chaise standing in front of him, his wet uniform shining against the distance thunder.

"You have heart to confront me again. It is a shame I have to tear it out of your chest and drink every drop." He mocked the hunter.

"Fifteen years you manipulated my family…"

It was not the voice Vincent expected. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fifteen years you waited for my life to be ruined, for me to become a twisted creature like you…"

Vincent opened his mouth and let out a sigh.

"Congratulations banker…" Jeremiah pulled down his hood and showed his face. "Here I am."

Vincent laughed hysterically.

"Constantin!? That get up looks most dashing on you, even if it is a bit too big. I take it the putrid Human killer is dead?"

Jeremiah stared at him with cold eyes.

"What are you doing boy? Have they filled your head with nonsense, with belief that Humans are all divine and that we are the spawn of the Devil? Wake and see what they are." Vincent was unfazed, in fact, he was quite amused at the situation.

"I have. I see what Humans are, and what you are. You all disgust me."

Vincent's smile disappeared.

"Hmm. Are you still unwilling to accept what you are? You know, the first time I saw you I thought you were a freak. You represented everything I hated, Humans that thought they owned the world. Yet, I also saw myself. You are a Vampire, Constantin. It is the Vampire I saved that night In my mansion fifteen years ago, not your fool of a mother."

"Don't you dare speak about her like that…" he answered without raising his voice.

"Of course. She was brave, but as I said, her choice led to her death."

Jeremiah scrunched his hand into a fist.

"I know what will become of you. You choice is simple, the woman or the war. You love Adrien's daughter, don't you? Yet you came here…" The banker grinned. "…Which means you've chosen wisely. You think you can't be with her because you are half Human. This war isn't just for my kind, it's for you. You can be with her, Jeremiah. It is only Humanity that says your Zing is doomed."

He watched the boy's face. He could almost feel the conflict inside him himself.

"Stand with me and help me free us. Free yourself."

Jeremiah closed his eyes.

"Constantin is dead… my name is Eustice Chaise. I made my choice. The woman or the war… I've made a third option. Rebirth."

He pulled a knife from his belt and expertly tossed it at the Banker. Vincent swung a single blade and knocked it away.

"So be it boy…"

Eustice drew his sword. They sprinted towards each other and in the dark of the night they fought. The battle raged on around them as they clashed swords on the rooftop. Vincent was surprised by his skill considering his age. He felt the ferocity of the Vampire in him but also the willingness to survive from his Human side. Both were a potent driving force but Vincent was not willing to be bested. They locked swords and Vincent looked dead into his eyes.

"I can smell it on you. They've changed you. They've ruined my weapon!"

Eustice was tired of being mocked. He pulled both of their weapons upwards and kicked outwards to send one of Vincent's blades spinning through the air. With his own weapon his swung the opposite way and aimed at the Vampire's leg but he was quick to repel.

"You will need to be far quick to best me, boy."

A cannon shot broke through the house. The rooftop crumbled away underneath them, sending them down into the rubble of the wrecked building. Vincent was already on his feet before the dust settled but now he stood alone.

"You wish to play games, Constantin? I have no time for your charades."

Stepping gracefully through the broken wood and stone, Vincent returned to his marching force of Monsters and undead.

"This will be over swiftly and everything you think you fight for will be gone." Vincent knew the boy probably couldn't hear him, but he didn't care.

The crookedly built wheels creaked against the stone floor as Vincent's device approached the city centre. Every effort to stop the device in its tracks was pointless. The hunters were unable to get anywhere near it with the sorcerers shielding it with dark power. Vincent's victory was at hand.

"Everything we know is about to change for an eternity… prepare it!"

The machine was in place. As Human and Monster died around them, nine sorcerers stood in a circle and tore the chains from the device. Van Helsing and his brothers watched on as the infernal device was constructed in the air above them. As it was, a skeleton dragged a Human host towards it to his doom.

"So it's true… Vincent has mastered blood magic." Van Helsing told his brothers.

"It's not possible… if their spell works it will kill every Human in Romania!"

One pair of prying ears heard their worry. Their owner watched on as the Human army attempted everything they could to break through the horde of monsters that guarded the machine. The sorcerers began to chant, beginning the spell that would bring the machine to life. In its centre was a blue orb that now grasped onto the Human host, torturing him.

"Here begins our new age. Forever on there will be nothing to remember Humanity! The age of the Eldritch King has returned!"

The machine rumbled as one sorcerer dropped dead, an arrow sticking from his head. Magic crackled and whipped everyone around the machine. For a brief moment the sorcerers lost control of their spell but were soon able to recover it. Vincent knew exactly who had fired the shot.

"Constantin."

He spotted the cloaked figure jump from rooftop to rooftop, picking the best sniping position. He aimed his new weapon again, dropping another sorcerer. Vincent moved in a flash up to the roof above as the machine once again wreaked havoc in the town centre.

"You would have been magnificent. A herald of things to come. Instead here you are, blind to what is really happening. The efforts of one boy will not end my victory." Vincent stood behind him as he watched the ritual.

He was ready with another arrow poised but he chose to slowly let the bow string pull back in slowly.

"Everything I've seen is because of you, everything we have both lost, it's all torn me apart and rebuild me from the inside!" he turned and shouted at the Vampire.

"Again with that girl? As I feared, it's in your blood. Your father made the same mistake, even Adrien did in the end. Sentiment is what has killed you all."

"I'm still breathing, bloodsucker!"

He pulled the bow round and fired a single arrow at the Banker. He swatted it away like it was little more than an annoying fly. Eustice drew Adrien's sword again and blocked the Vampire's flurry of swings.

"I never forget a betrayal you whelp! Your friend will soon drown in her own blood! Her father's spirit will be so upset when he sees her."

"Shut up!"

Eustice swung his sword in a downwards arch with a fury he had never felt before. Even Vincent was shocked to see his sword slice apart to the hilt. The entire blade was severed. Eustice lashed out, kicking the Vampire into a backwards summersault. He bent down as he landed. He bore his teeth at the boy and smiled. The hybrid was accepting his inner strength.

"You are no different to me after all! You don't want to fight me, you want to prove to yourself that you're aren't a demon. Bad luck."

The ground rumbled. The Stone roof cracked from the pressure of the sorcerers' spell drawing to its conclusion. With Eustice losing his footing, Vincent lunged forward and revealed his second blade from up his sleeve. Eustice turned back towards him and threw out a hand to stop him but Vincent had already reached him. He felt the cold, searing strain of the blade as it pierced his side.

"Checkmate!"

Eustice pushed downwards forcefully through the pain and snapped the blade out of him. He was sent spinning when Vincent punched him in the side of the jaw. He lay on his front, rain pouring on him. He saw the water darken beside him as his blood washed away.

"You dared to challenge me!?"

He saw the shadow of the Vampire standing over him.

"You think that a boy can face a Vampire lord? You father was stubborn too, but never stupid!"

The boy blinked, and when he opened his eyes he saw the alleyway back in his home country. The bullies that had made his childhood a living hell were still there. He had killed them and left them to lie in the road and yet there they were in his head. He was bloody and alone. He felt a fist slam down on his back, close to his wound.

"Put up a fight then, boy!"

Another punch.

"You want to end this game of ours? I told your father, everyone has a choice to make. You have made the wrong one!

He felt Vincent's unrelenting assault continue.

"Such a pathetic little boy…"

In that moment he believed he had made the wrong choice. He had underestimated Vincent. He had been blinded by his desire to protect Martha. All it would bring him is death.

 _Would you like some help._

Her voice. Just as soothing in his memories. He could see her hand reach out to him, even as Vincent was ready to tear out his throat.

 _Let's do this together._

He reached out to her, but his vision faded away as he did. He grabbed hold of the edge of the rooftop and pulled himself forward. He rolled over the side as Vincent tried to task grasp of his neck. He landed on his feet with his knees bent. It put great strain on his wound. He couldn't help but hold his side as he freed the bow from his back again. This was his last chance from that spot. He took out one last arrow and aimed. It whizzed past the clashing army in front of him and pierced another sorcerer. In the spells last stages, the machine was unable to withstand the backlash.

Parts of the machine broke away under the pressure and a great ball of energy incinerated the street and the unfortunate souls around it. In the distant street, the surviving hunters saw the figure in the dark that had just severed the machine. They saw him as their brother.

"Eustice is alive!" One called out.

They watched on as another kicked him to the ground.

"My spell is complete. You can't stop it now! Every Human in this city will die!"

Eustice rose to one knee and looked back at him. It was the first time Vincent realised what his weapon had become. It was the same expression he gave to those he knew were about to die at his hand.

"It was never about stopping it, bloodsucker."

Vincent shot a look up at the machine. He spotted the pattern of slain sorcerers. The way the machine had lost control had been planned. Now a large gap was present in the side of the inner chamber, alongside the tortured Human host. An indescribable pain shot up the banker's leg as Eustice drove his intricately carved dagger into his leg. For a moment he was unable to move, the dagger paralysing him. He knew at once that it had been enchanted. Eustice rose up and punched Vincent as hard as he could across the face. He landed another hit to his chest, cracking the Vampire's ribs.

"Mother!"

He hit him again…

"Father!"

…Again and again.

"Adrien!"

He buckled the Banker's left leg so hard it snapped.

"Martha…"

He grasped Vincent Lebeau's neck and dragged him towards the machine.

"What are you doing!?" Vincent forced out through the pain.

"Your right, everyone in this city will die…"

He tore the dagger from the banker's leg and tossed him into the machine.

"…Human and Monster!"

Vincent realised what he was doing.

"You fool! You will kill everyone alongside yourself!"

"No, you forget… I'm a hybrid."

He turned away, clutching his side with a face of pure anguish.

"My death won't stop the one! The Eldritch King's power will come to fruition. When it does you will suffer for this!"

"If you see him in hell, tell him… my name is Eustice Chaise. Let him see how far he gets with me in his way."

He walked away as the dark power ignited. Vincent Lebeau took his last look at the boy as he walked away into the darkness, his old life about to disappear along with the one who took it from him.

"One day on the horizon, Eustice. One day, you will see the last fire…"

The entire city was engulfed in a colossal cloud of power. Thousands of screams were silenced as Human and Monster, man, woman and child were all taken from their world. At the end of it all, only one figure remained amongst corpses and rubble. The battle had ended with both sides completely annihilated, just as Eustice had intended from the beginning.

The green in his eyes had gone…


	22. Chapter 22 - A Storm of Vengeance

Days past. A Vampire's wounds heal fast, even for a hybrid and it was not long before they were little more than scars on Eustice. All had become quiet. Even the wildlife had grown silent, as if it could sense the catastrophe that had just taken place. Eustice travelled to the nearest village, hoping that there was some form of life left. He watched the small number of Humans from the outskirts. They were hesitant to leave their homes after the Monsters' conquest, but now there was no one to supress them. All Monsters in the area had disappeared.

It gave Eustice relief to see them. His ploy was not to stop the cataclysm from taking place, but to limit it to just the city, only for the sake of keeping it away from Martha. Everyone who had been involved with the conquest right from the beginning was now in danger, for Eustice was overly determined to keep his promised. He would do what he had to in order to keep her safe. The man that had rallied the race of Monsters had been destroyed, but Eustice feared the war was not yet over. There was something he needed to know.

He approached the villagers. When they saw him, they appeared to recognise him.

"It's the lost hunter"

"He is alive."

He heard them muttering.

"Have you seen my brothers? I have a message to deliver to them." He asked, deepening his voice as much as he could.

"They went north, back to their hold." The village elder spoke.

Eustice turned and headed away, concealing his face, not giving them a single glance.

"Is the battle over? Have we won?" The elder called to him.

He stopped for a second and turned his head to the side.

"The battle is over. Victory is near, my good man…"

Before long he was out of sight. The hunters had survived, and that meant that there could be no peace. They believed themselves to be the guardians of Humanity and despised everything of a monstrous nature. They would continue the war until every Monster, including Martha, was hunted to extinction. That Eustice would not allow. Now he had the element of surprise. He was tempted to visit Martha, though he doubted that the Monsters she travelled with were still at their camp. Constantly he would have to fight the urge to see her. There was only one goal now and that was to make the world safe for Martha.

…

Six Months later.

Natural life was returning to Transylvania. The efforts of Monsters had been for nought. With Vincent Lebeau gone, all coordination had disappeared. The battle to reclaim the region had been swift, with Monsters laying down their arms, now seeing Vincent as nothing more than the same as all the blind dreamers that had come before him. In the city not far from the old Monster refuge, the tavern had been reopened and the city repopulated. There was much work still left to do to clear what had been done but now the city was theirs again, Humans were unwilling to let it slip from their grasp.

The roaring laughter had not livened up in the tavern though. Everyone had or at least knew someone who had lost a loved one or a friend. The grief was still too near, as was the threat of another uprising. What little muffling there was stopped when am armed figure entered the establishment.

"The usual." He said to the tavern keeper.

He recognised him as one of the hunters.

"Another hunter? I thought you and your brothers had left weeks ago." He answered as he wiped a cracked glass.

"They have prior engagements to attend to in other parts. As for me, Lebeau Investments needs to be purged, having experience with business matters myself I volunteered. I wish I hadn't."

He took a sip of his usual ale. He was the only one who liked the particular brew as strong as possible. Everyone else would vomit from the stuff.

"We'd all heard of the guy. What rotten luck he had to be a Vampire, eh?" The tavern keeper said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. When my brothers and I are finished, there won't be anywhere left for them to hide. Wait… another hunter?" he caught on to what the keeper had first said.

"Hmm? Oh yes, one of those other hunters of yours wanted to see you out back. He said he knew you would be here."

Curiously, the hunter put his mug down and went behind the bar. The keeper knew it was best not to ask questions and let him go. He came to a small, dark room with kegs stacked against each wall but the back. A man sat at a small table, his feet up with a leather bound book resting by a single candle. The hunter recognised the man's uniform immediately. He grinned.

"The others took you for dead. I knew it! I didn't give up hope. Then I saw your equipment, your notes gone from your room. Where have you been brother?"

The man didn't say a word. He took out a roll of newspapers from under the table and threw them towards the hunter's feet. He picked each one up and examined them. Each one showed burning buildings, all of them belonging to Lebeau Investments. Monsters were left dead in the wake of the person who had done it.

"You've achieved all this?"

The hunter continued to read, but what he discovered completely changed his mood. Among the Monsters that had been slain were many faces he recognised. They were all contacts of his and the other Monster hunters. Generals, diplomats and witch hunters of all skill levels had been left massacred across Europe.

"What is this!?" he slammed the paper down.

The man revealed his face. He was no man at all.

"This is me telling you that your time is up, Mister Holmwood."

"Constantin?" he couldn't believe it.

"Shut up!" They boy slammed his fist down on the table. "You're lucky. You're the first. You don't have to live in fear that I'm round every corner as your brothers drop one by one."

Arthur Holmwood drew his pistol and pointed it immediately at the boy. As he did, a single bead of sweat ran down his head. He felt hot all of a sudden. The boy became a blur and his arm was unsteady.

"Your ale too strong?" Eustice mocked.

His lost his balance and fell to his knees. Eustice left his chair and walked around him.

"You should be careful with alcohol. It's intoxicating. It is after all, the brew of the devil."

Holmwood held his neck with both hands as he struggled to breathe.

"I've been learning. I've always been a fast learner. Potions and poisons are quite the work of art. It is an art I wish to master. You are the lucky man who gets to taste my first concoction."

He looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"Goodnight, mister Holmwood. If what your kind says is true, the Eldritch King is waiting for you."

Eustice re-entered the tavern and walked around the bar.

The tavern keeper pointed to the hunter's mug, expecting payment.

"Put it on Mister Holmwood's tab." He said as he left the tavern.

The actions of the three remaining hunters were at first as they had always been. The destruction caused by Vincent's machine had been a disaster but they were determined that they could win the war. That was until their numbers started to fall. The once great hunters were themselves brought down like lambs to the slaughter. The next on Eustice's list, Solomon Kane. He had returned to his home country of England to persuade the people that to lay low the Monster population was the work of God.

Solomon had finished his speech. Everyone had left the church, say for him. He always kept his equipment near hand in case of ambushes. He was retrieving them from the back when he heard someone enter the church. It was someone he believed he recognised.

"Eustice Chaise. God watches over you after all!"

They both laughed like brothers that had not seen each other for years. They approached each other. Solomon put out his hands to embrace him. As he did, Eustice drew two pistols, firing both and piercing the hunter's hands. The shots rang out through the church like a death knell. Blood splattered into the nearby font. It was a couple of days before the hunter was found, hanging dead from a cross on the church wall, his injured hands visible to all.

Two remained. Eustice knew about them and their grudge with the great Vlad. This worked to his advantage. With excellent detail, Eustice emulated the handwriting of the one who's name he stole. Two copies of the same letter lead John Seward and Van Helsing to a remote cave network. The letters, seemingly written by Eustice himself, Explained that he was indeed alive and that the weakened and ashamed Vlad now hid alone. Together they traversed the ancient cave network. When Van Helsing arrived at the cave's centre, he was alone. He and his brother had been split up in the confusing darkness.

"I smell a rat who would dare venture into my home." That ancient voice increased the hunter's heartrate.

Without hesitation, Van Helsing fired a pistol at the back of the throne like chair. He heard no sound once the smoke had cleared. Vlad was not sitting there.

"Close, but a bat is difficult to find in the dark. Especially when one is alone."

He heard screams through the cave network.

"Such a pity. My bodyguard is not as welcoming as I am to intruders."

"Show yourself, demon!"

"Turn around."

He span and fired. Nothing. He felt a sharp pair of fangs rip through his neck.

"Too slow."

Vlad let the blood drain from his neck as the last hunter fell.

"Excellent timing. I am starving!"

Thus marked the end of the guardians. Now was the time of a new Hunter. One with a differing purpose. Now it was time to bring low the supporters of Vincent Lebeau.

That was Eustice's life. He was a shadow in the dark, an unseen knife in the back for all those associated with the Vampire Banker. Soon most Humans had heard the name Eustice Chaise, yet he was quick to build his legend under the guise of five hunters. The old guardians lived on as a lie, as a web expertly strung by the one who was once called Jeremiah Constantin. Tales, songs and books were written about this unknown killer. The lives of Humans became safer as Monsters were once again forced into hiding. They thought Eustice to be a hero, not one who led from the front as a symbol of freedom, but as one who would be the fine scalpel to the Monster menace.

The true intentions of the man were yet to come to light. He held firm to the belief that no matter how much he hammered one side into submission, they would always survive and war was always a possibility. It was not for the benefit of Humans or Monsters that he became something unique, it was for Martha. His crusade made him a far cry from his old self. What was left of Jeremiah was a supressed husk, one forever cast to shadow by the Hunter's dark potions. Even as he wrought death to his victims, he always saw Martha's sweet face, and the eyes that saw him as her Emerald Knight. His potions could not tear her from his mind.

Over a century past. Eustice watched the world become something new. The Europe he began life in was gone, reformed by his actions. He was lost to his own goal. He couldn't even remember the days he spent with Martha, those heartfelt hours watching her draw, watching the sun go down day by day knowing she was what drove him on. Yet her face would never leave him through every waking hour. He had sworn that he would not see her again, not until the world was utterly safe for her. It was a promise he would not keep.

The hundred years had driven him to near insanity without her. He had no knowledge of her current location. She had gone so long ago but he never let go of the belief that she was still alive. Through all his hunting, he had drawn close to his final target. There was one person left amongst Vincent's inner circle. Hs journey to find him took Eustice back to the old town where the hunter's had once settled. It was the last place Eustice had expected his quarry to hide.

He was no longer a boy, now it was a man who walked the dark streets. When he arrived, he watched the townsfolk back off and cower away. His legend was powerful in Transylvania; his attire had become a symbol of his coming. When Eustice was in town, death was not far behind. He surveyed the town square, his dark eyes watching the fountain in the centre as water slowly circulated through it. He eyed the wretched looking house where his target was said to be hiding. The door was of little protection, he simply pulled it off its hinges.

He released a pistol from his belt and entered the dark room. A single candle lit up the opposite side of the room. Dusty paintings adorned the wall on his left, not that he cared. The main room was empty so he carefully surveyed upstairs. He had expected a fight, but it was not to be. The back room was filled with row upon row of shelves, each packed with books and manuscripts.

"You have made quite a legend for yourself." A cracked voice spoke in the dark.

It was a first for someone to take him by surprise in those new days. He smirked.

"It seems age catches up with you." He answered back, seeing the aged form of his quarry.

"We are not all gifted with mortality… though there are some gifts you are yet to see."

Eustice took a quick look at one of the many books. He opened one to the first page before glancing at the shelf in full. They were all about him. They were his deeds, regardless of the name he went by, all chronicled.

"I think you have an obsession, old man." He said.

"Yes. I've been fascinated with you for a long time."

"Well, you kill enough Monsters and people start to pay attention."

"Not that. I've known of you since you were born, Jeremiah."

"Do not call me that!"

The old man chuckled.

"You were made for great things. Look what you have become. Yet… there may be something left for you in times to come. Vincent Lebeau was a strong believer in your prophecy… as his butler, I knew the extent of his vision for you."

Eustice aimed his pistol at the man.

"The answer to one question. That's all I need from you."

Marcus Bates was not threatened by him at all. His face showed only acceptance.

"Fire away. Figuratively, of course."

Eustice took a deep breath.

"When your war came crashing down. Most of the Monsters in the region fled. Where did they go?"

Marcus continued to smile at him as if Eustice had no weapon in his hand, as if he was still a child at play.

"To the colonies, Master Constantin."

A single memory came back to him. A small piece of parchment with a palm tree.

"Hawaii."

He put his weapon away and turned. He left the room and walked down the creaking steps.

"Not willing to fire after all?" Marcus called after him.

"Time appears to have done my job for me." He answered.

"Time master Constantin. Time will come for my tale. It will be a good one…"


	23. Chapter 23 - Rise of the Hunter

In Europe he was a symbol of terror, but in this new land little was known about him. They knew about the war between Vincent and Humanity, but the outcome had become a shrouded mystery. It was as if all involved had disappeared from history that night.

Barely a week had passed since Eustice Chaise had stepped foot on Hawaiian territory. It was a journey that had taken him halfway across the world. He wouldn't go anywhere without the Hunter's attire that now concealed his identity. The Constantin family was still written in history, as was his identity as a hybrid.

Eustice had become a master at following trails. Each person he 'questioned' gave him another piece to the puzzle. What was once a set of threads was starting to form into a web. He had traced what had happened over the century. Much had happened to the Americas but the only thing that concerned him was the Monster refugees that had fled there. Amongst them was the person he was looking for. No who he had spoken to knew of a person called Martha so he assumed she had done just as he had. She must have taken on a new identity.

She had started a new life in American. Now she had come to Hawaii, the place she had always dreamt of seeing, only it had not been in the circumstances she had wanted. Eustice's journey had led him to a single name that was repeated throughout his hunt, Lady Lubov. Their descriptions of her were uncanny. It was the description of Martha, Eustice was sure of it.

Night fell over the tropical islands. Eustice had taken his hood down, his weapons he had left at his temporary hideout. He had no idea what he would say to her, or even what would happen when she saw him. He just knew he had to see her again. He heard the flapping of wings in the distance. He hid behind a row of trees, waiting for the one he loved. All grew silent, say for the warm breeze. He dared to take a look. What he saw tore a hole through his heart for eternity.

It was Martha. She was taller and older just as he was but he recognized that smile from decades gone. Standing with her was another figure, a figure with a black cloak. He saw their eyes, he saw what he had felt when he first met her in that London alley. It was a zing. Eustice's very purpose was gone. Martha was truly lost to him forever. There was little left for him to feel. She looked happy. She was safe. It was all he wanted, all he had fought for. So why did he begin to feel hatred?

He clasped the tree, his fingers slowly crushing into the bark. He bore his teeth and breathed uncontrollably as he watched them walk away together, out of sight. He was all alone in the world, nothing remained of Jeremiah Constantin. He composed himself and came to grips with the reality that had taken place. He let the life he knew fade away on the tropical breeze. Once again he was reborn.

Celebrations and cheering could be heard all around him. He sat at the bar of a local inn, one modelled on the old ones he was used to, only this one served tropical drinks. He felt the cold alcohol pour down his throat. He knew it would probably have little effect on him being what he was but he cared little about that.

"Let's drink to old hallows eve!" A patron called out."

Eustice heard mugs clatter and felt something spill over his back. He turned to face whoever had done it with a deathly look.

"What do you think you're looking at, short ass?" A large, muscular man threatened him.

Eustice assumed he was someone's bodyguard, or a mercenary.

"One more word… that's all I'm going to give you."

The man laughed.

"What-"

He was cut off by Eustice throwing his stool away and kicking the man across the room. He crashed through the tables behind him and onto the large array of food.

He watched the people stare at him in surprise whilst others drew knives and revolvers. Eustice took one deep breath. Shots were fired but none of them hit their target. Bones were broken and limbs torn from their sockets as Eustice unleashed his full fury. Everyone who could escape ran for the nearest exit, the others didn't last long. Soon there was no one left alive but the man who had insulted Eustice, now lying on the floor with a broken leg. He had deliberately left him last. He watched him now as he whimpered. Eustice's boots stepped through the puddle of blood than ran thick though the bar.

He lent down slowly over the man.

"Today, was a very bad day to piss me off."

He tore the man's throat out before leaving the bar as if nothing had happened. A sat in seclusion for days. Shut up in his hideout, he wept alone in the dark. He had made protecting her his purpose and now there was no reward, no happily ever after for them. In his mind, all he had been given was betrayal. He stood up and began to destroy the furniture. He tossed aside the cabinet, cracking the mirror. He saw his reflection, broken and disjointed.

"I have given everything for you!" He roared to the ceiling. "Everything…"

He was quiet. Tears fell from his eyes.

"…You were my zing." He whispered.

Months went by. He knew they had left the island together. Not long after they had met, they were married. He did not follow, not at first. Why would he? There was nothing to gain. No one knew the name of the man she had zinged with. Though his mind was clouded by heartbreak and despair, Eustice could have sworn he had recognized the Vampire Martha had fell for. Somewhere in his past, they had crossed paths. If it was true, if he did know him, then they would have met in Transylvania. That must have been where they had gone.

Eustice shut off his emotions as much as he could. He returned to the country he had been forced to once before, now it was by choice. He stepped foot in Romania once again. The old base of operations for the five guardians now belonged to him. It was there that he wrote down his thoughts and ideas. He never kept them in the same place for long. Often he would move them between his base and the old, decrepit house where Marcus had once resided. Martha was gone from his world. That was her choice. Now he acted on the only thing he could. He knew that Humans and Monsters could not life together, so something new had to be made. A world of Hybrids had to be born.

He spent painstaking hours researching the lives and acts of every monster he could. He continued to hunt them down by acting as a hunter for hire. Every Monster had a place in his notes. He studied their bodies, their genetics. He learnt every aspect of medicine, brewing and dark magic he could. He did not know if it was possible but somehow he would find a way. Like the Eldritch King before him, he would create a new race. As he worked, his soul became more and more tortured. There was no removing Martha from his mind. The old Eustice had used his potions to 'cure' the zing from his heart but Jeremiah could not. He was half Vampire and his blood resisted.

A year had gone by. Though he owned very little in the form of luxuries, Eustice was the richest man on Earth because he had a new mission and the rarest resource to deploy it with, time. His fury grew as every experiment failed. Each time it did he grew closer to growing hybrid bodies from black magic, but he did not have the tools. The technology of the age was not good enough. Adding to this was the knowledge that another had taken his zing from him. Every waking moment was becoming agony. His potions were replacing his heartbreak with anger, not destroying it. Little by little he succumbed to the madness he had begun when he left Martha to stop the war.

Sitting in the guardians' old base, he saw it. Still hanging on the wall was Eustice's old arrow, with its blackened shaft and foreign lettering. Heartbreaker was still in his possession. No. He couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. She was still after all, his zing. A zing he could never be with.

 _She isn't yours anymore. Only a betrayer._

He clawed at his face. The voices were still there after all.

 _You want to live like this for an eternity? End it. Only hybrids can survive the days to come, after all._

"I can't." He pleaded with himself.

 _"_ _Coward! Obey the words of the one who's name you stole. Take his heart… and break it."_

His fist smashed through the table beside him. He knew where they were living. He knew how long they had been living there. These were facts he could not help but find out. The man she had married was Dracula, son of Vlad. He was the man that Eustice Chaise would break in half. Eustice rose out of his chair. The voice in his head grew silent. He walked forward a few paces, reached out and felt the old, wooden arrow. He read the inscription on its shaft. He had learnt many languages, both modern and ancient in his travels. The words were once a blur, now they were as clear as day to him.

"You broke my heart…"

He added the arrow to his quiver and left the room with his equipment ready. It did not take much to rekindle the old flames of fear. After a series of 'Monster' attacks, the people began to rally, all of them now willing to remove the new threat by force.

"I thought these creatures left decades ago!" One man shouted in the town hall.

"They need to be stamped out now, or they will keep coming back!"

The rest of the crowd concurred with a series of roars. The captain of the guard agreed with them, but did not know what had to be done.

"These creatures hide in the dark, they live amongst us. What do you suppose we do to find them!?"

The crowd turned when they heard a pistol click. Sitting at the back of the hall was a cloaked man.

"How do you find a man who hides in plain sight? You walk up to his front door of course."

The people were silent. The captain left the podium at the front and marched towards the back, his hand resting on his sheathed sword.

"And how do you suppose we find said door?" he asked with a mocking tone.

Eustice looked back at the man, giving him a stare that cut through his soul. It had begun. In the dead of night, the quiet streets were filled with the blaze of lit torches and angered people. Amongst them, the elusive hunter himself. He took a good look at the town around him. He couldn't help but remember glimpses of the night when he had fled his own home, the streets of London on fire and his parents taken from him. Fate and his own choice had brought him to this. His hand was shaking with the knowledge of what was about to happen. The pain he would bare from it was nothing compared to the agony he felt every day. That was what he believed.

The house was up ahead. With the crowd poised and otherwise distracted, Eustice slipped away. He moved amongst the trees, approaching the back of the house. He knelt down, monitoring any movement, every shadow through the back windows. He listened to the noise, he picked out the voices amongst the approaching chaos. There was an unescapably familiar one amongst them. Dracula. The Vampire he had once met in Apothatus was there, attempting to calm the crowd. It was then Eustice noticed the ever growing shadow at the window in front of him. He was a dark figure in the trees behind that house, hidden in his own world away from the angry mob. This was personal.

His arrow was ready in his hand, resting and waiting. Slowly he rose up as the shadow in the window became a person from his past. She moved quickly at first around the room, then suddenly stopped. He saw her heard turn towards him. His arrow was raised, his bow string taut. He looked at her and she looked at him. For that fleeting moment, they had been reunited. She knew who it was, she recognized his face in an instant. Her heart sank. Her Emerald Knight was no more.

His hand let go. Something so hard was done with a simple movement. The arrow cut through the cold, night air. They both kept eye contact. Martha's face showed nothing but deep regret and a sense of loss. There was a short, high pitched scream. Then nothing. The figure behind the window fell away from his sight. In the instant it did, his bow left his hand. It landed with a thud in the wet mud by his feet. It was as if the arrow had pierced his own heart. He was on his knees, his eyes red and damp from what he had done. It had not destroyed the agony in him at all. Now he was but an empty shell.

He sounded like an enraged beast. He was a half Vampire reduced to nothing by his own hand. His right hand began to float over his intricate dagger. Perhaps, he thought… there was only one way to end the pain. The he saw another figure. Light reflected off his tear soaked face. Fire began to spread and in the bedroom was another with a broken heart. All pain in Eustice was replaced with anger and bloodlust. This was the man that had taken his zing from him. Reclaiming his bow, he unsheathed another arrow. There was no logic in his mind, only the desire to kill the one called Dracula. He struggled through his tears to aim, going straight for the Vampire's heart.

He lost sight of him for a brief second as he reached down. When he stood back up, Eustice's mind was completely lost in the evil he had committed. In Dracula's arms was a child. A young baby was covered in its blanket. Martha had had a child. There was a great sense of dread in Eustice's own heart. Out of everyone in the war he had fought so hard to end, he had become the true monster. He had taken the child's mother from it, the very woman he had once professed to love.

 _This makes no difference. End it._

He steadied his aim, but this time he could not bring himself to fire.

 _There is no room for sentiment. All will be replaced in the end. Make it easy and destroy him now!_

Eustice was struggling to breathe. He saw the baby in the Vampire's arms. Closer and closer the townspeople drew as they marched through the house, burning everything as they went. Dracula would not move. He was in shock and unwilling to leave Martha. Eustice had the perfect shot…

For a glimmering moment, Eustice's eyes shone green. He moved his arm slightly to the side and let go. The arrow cracked the wooden door, knocking Dracula out of his petrified state. He would never forget the sight of the engraved arrow that had taken his wife. He fled at great speed through the flaming building, away from his old life and its great love. As for Eustice, he stayed in place and watched the house disappear under ash and smoke. It was as if his heart was so heavy with emotion that it ceased to function, freezing him in that moment.

He had no idea why he had not only spared the Vampire and his daughter, but also given him a warning shot. The memory of that moment had all but died, like someone else was in control. Dracula had fled into the night in hope of finding solitude, just as the Constantin's once had with their newborn. Eustice had let history repeat itself. Was it from his own selfish actions? Or was there more to what he had done? A prophecy was yet to be fulfilled.

The hunt for Monsters had been rekindled. Their hideouts and places of solitude were destroyed, cast into oblivion like those before them. At the forefront was Eustice Chaise, the hunter of legend. His true identity was secret to humanity, as was his new desire. His race of hybrids would one day come to light and replace everything before it. Until that day, Eustice continued to poison his emotions with magic, drawing his soul further towards the dark. His scorn for the Vampire he had let live grew again and this time he promised himself one thing.

"I will find you Dracula. I will tear down everything, everyone you love. Including that child of yours. I will tear you heart until there is nothing left. I'm coming for you, son of Vlad."

In the hidden mountains reaches and forests of Romania, Hotel Transylvania was under construction…

The End…

 _Time will come for my tale. It will be a good one…_


End file.
